Pokémon X Boku no Hero Academia
by cdgamesx
Summary: Extraños eventos están ocurriendo, todo el tiempo se detuvo y varias personas y objetos están llegando al mundo de los héroes y las heroínas. Nuestros protagonistas Ash Ketchum y Izuku Midoriya tratarán de arreglarlo todo mientras un nuevo grupo criminal los persiguen.
1. Izuku Midoriya y la llegada misteriosa

Capitulo 1: Izuku Midoriya y la llegada misteriosa

La luz de la luna alumbraba fuertemente esa noche en Pueblo Paleta. Un chico de cabellos puntiagudos y de color negro se acercaba corriendo hacia su casa mientras era perseguido por su mas fiel compañero y mejor amigo. Después de una gran aventura en la región de Kalos, el joven estaba ansioso de volver a su hogar para contar todos los amigos y retos que había logrado hacer en ese lugar.

Su compañero se subió a su hombro en el momento que lograron ver su destino. -Bueno Pikachu, llegamos- dijo el azabache, a lo que respondió con un "Pika".

Ellos abrieron la puerta con una sonrisa para luego decir- llegamos!/"Pika-Pi!"-

* * *

En otro lugar, un chico de cabello verde escribía sobre su afición mas grande, los super-heroes. En una pantalla de televisión, un accidente ocurría en medio de las calles, causado por una persona bastante musculosa y con cabeza de tiburón. Los trenes se habían detenido mientras que dos personas mas llegaban una vestida como un bombero pero con una mascara de gas y la otra era un tipo de árbol humano. El joven estaba maravillado con lo que veía.

El hombre bombero hacía líneas de agua para que nadie pasara, mientras que el otro sujeto se lanzaba hacia el cabeza de tiburón para detenerlo.

De repente, una mujer gigante aparecía y pateaba a el villano sin dificultad. Todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta que ella mostro su rostro.

-hola a todos, espero no haber llegado tarde- dijo de manera picarona. Cámaras empezaron a apercer derrepente para tomar fotos de la nueva heroína. El peliverde solamente veia la escena con cara de no saber nada, pero eso no lo detuvo de anotar los detalles de esa nueva chica, la cual se llamaba M.T. Girl.

Después de presenciar ese momento, una voz se escuchaba desde la parte de abajo de la casa del chico, -Izuku, ven a cenar!- a lo que el respondio -ya voy!- rápidamente bajo para ver que su madre lo estaba esperando.

* * *

En el mismo lugar de la batalla, una persona misteriosa se paraba en el techo de uno de los edificios. -llege al punto de encuentro- una voz muy gruesa afirmaba su llegada. En ese momento otra persona salía de una especie de agujero negro para poder encontrarse con el sujeto.

-"bien, sigue al sujeto que acaba de llegar para poder reunirnos"- desde un pequeño aparato, otra persona se comunicaba para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

-de acuerdo- despues de eso las dos personas entraron al agujero y desaparecieron completamente del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

-Ash, recuerda que mañana visitaremos el criadero- una voz le recordaba al azabache lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no le gustara, -de acuerdo- decía de una manera bastante entristecida mientras que Pikachu se reía.

Ésa misma noche, un estruendo se escuchó en la casa, lo que hizo que el azabache se despertarla y bajara muy rápido para ver que ocurría, -mamá sentiste es...- no pudo hablar al ver a su madre no moverse. Se acercó y notó cómo tenía los ojos abiertos mirando al también detenido televisor, -qué rayos...?-.

-"Pika?"- el roedor al no ver a su compañero en la cama decidió ir buscarlo, pero no pudo al notar algo extraño en la ventana. Dos Spearows completamente paralizados en el aire, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso.

Ash no pudo hacer que su madre se moviera, asi que decidio subir de nuevo para ver si su amigo estaba bien. En su subida chocó contra algo y al notar que era Pikachu empezó a decirle lo que pasaba, cosa que el roedor imitaba. -Pikachu, todo esta paralizado y también mi mamá y.../"Pi-Pi-PiPikachu..."- los dos daban sus explicaciones de una manera bastante divertida. Después de quedar agotados, fueron a pedirle ayuda al Profesor Oak.

En el caminó vieron como Pokémons y humanos estaban paralizados juntó con los objetos que usaban, lo único que parecía normal era la brisa que no importaba cuan fuerte golpeara no movía las hojas de los árboles.

Llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, pero al entrar todo parecía paralizado al igual que la casa del azabache incluso el viejo Profesor. -que estara pasando, Pikachu?-

* * *

Otro día empezaba para el joven Midoriya, el cual estaba ancioso por ver que cosas iban a pasar hoy.

Se levantó para salir a su colegio y en su mochila metió su libreta la cual tenía el número 13. Antes de partir, su madre le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado ya que a habido reportes de creaturas extrañas salir de la nada y atacar a los policías. El joven quedó un poco confundido con la notícia pero de igual manera salio sin antes despedirse.

Logró llegar al tren que lo llevaría hacía la escuela y en el caminó observó que muchas personas veían un vídeo en específico en el cual se podía ver una figura humaniode con un bigote algo largó y dos cucharas mientras que una mujer le decía que hacer. Muchos se quedaban aterrorizados ante tal cosa, aunque otros solo veían a la hermosa mujer con traje apretado rojizo y cabello verdoso. Izuku sólo podía pensar en que tan poderoso podría llegar a ser esa cosa.

Al llegar al salón alguien lo esperaba con ansias de molestarlo. -DEKU!- una persona de la misma altura que el peliverde se acercaba, tenia el cabello de color amarillo muy claro y en su mano se podían ver unas pequeñas explociones.

-K-K-K-Kachan...- se podía ver a Izuku bastante alterado por lo que iba a venir.

* * *

Unos pasos de tacones se escuchaban en un callejón algo alejado de la sociedad, la mujer del video se hacía presente desde las sombras para encontrarse con alguien. -parece que ahora eres bastante popular, no lo crees?- la persona misteriosa apareció de repente, -y tu sigues igual cómo siempre, pero aquí no e venido a charlar sabes?- la pregunta no le impresionaba al sujeto que se sostenía a la pared como una araña, -lo se, pero un poco de habla no hace mal a veces- la personalidad de ese sujeto era una muy calmada, -aquí tengo lo que querías, 50 pepitas traídas directamente de Alola- la mujer lanzó una bolsa de cuero un poco pesada hacía la persona de la pared, -así que es cierto, no sólo las personas sino los objetos también viajaron a éste lugar, que interesante, me pregunto si también pueden hacerlo los edificios- esto último lo dijo de manera burlona, -bueno me lar...- antes de que pudiera continuar se le propuso algo, -quisieras entrar a la liga de villanos?- esa pregunta sabía como responderla -lo siento pero no, despues de lo del Equipo Rocket no quiero saber nada de organizaciones malvadas- una respuesta bastante directa y con la cual se fue dejando al sujeto solo pero sabiendo el destinó de esa mujer, -se que regresaras...Sabrina...- y asi como apareció, desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

Después de un largo día de escuela (y con muchas cosas dichas por el muchacho explosivo) Izuku volvía a su casa para descansar mientras estudiaba esa creatura tan extraña. -supongo que tendrá poderes psíquicos por lo que e visto y...- su tartamudeo empezaba de nuevo, cosa que le pasaba al ver y escribir sobre los héroes normalmente. En el caminó ocurrió algo que cambiaría todo completamente, una explocion se pudo escuchar a lo lejos y decidió ir a ver.

-que gran sorpresa encontrarte aqui, pequeño mocoso- una conmoción había iniciado, dos personas se encontraban encima de un edificio y nadie podía pasar para detenerlos, -la sorpresa es mía Sabrina, de todas las personas que podría encontrarme tú eres una que no querría- un chico de cabello negro le hablaba un poco cansado mientras que dos creaturas desconocidas peleaban entre si, -que buena noticia porque yo tampoco, pero bueno que se le va hacer, ALAKAZAM, PSÍQUICO!unas ondas de gran tamaño se dirijian hacía la ratita, -PIKACHU, ESQUIVALO Y USA COLA DE HIERRO!el roedor hacía lo que podía para esquivarlo, pero no lograba nada, -te rindes Ash?- el joven tenía una cara de desesperación muy grande, que podía hacer?

Grandes preucupaciones empezaron a aparecer, -esas no eran las creaturas de aquel video?- -esa mujer parece peligrosa- -y el chico?- -ese solo trae problemas, te lo aseguró-, detras de todo eso, un hombre muy flaco empezaba a ponerse musculoso para luego acercarse. -todo esta bien, porque estoy aqui- todos voltearon y se quedaron impresionados.

-no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente, PIKACHU, ATAQUE RÁPIDO!- el pequeño ratón hacía casó a su entrenador y empezó a correr a velocidades increíbles al rededor del Pokémon tipo psíquico, -no nos vas a engañar, ALAKAZAM, PSÍQUICORAYO!- una energia rosada con morada se empezaba a formar cerca de las cucharas, las cuales se doblaban al instante y lanzando un rayo directo a Pikachu, caiste...- fue lo que dijo para si mismo el azabache al ver la escena, -ja!, ya perdiste Admitelo!- la unica respuesta que obtuvo la entrenadora psíquica fue una risa de parte de Ash, -de que te ries!- -de eso- el azabache apunto a la barrera de Alakazam la cual estaba destruida, -pero como...- -con una pequeña ayuda- Sabrina se dio cuenta de que su Pokémon estaba conjelado, -QUIEN...- no pudo terminar su oración, -GLALIE, EMBESTIDA!- una gran bola con boca apareció y derrumbo a Alakazam, -NOOOOO!- lo siento pero aquí se acabó todo-, Sabrina observó como casi toda las patrullas de policías y muchos héroes se acercaban hacía ellos, -sabes que te capturaran a ti también!- Ash se limitó a quedarse en silencio, el ya sabía cómo escapar.

Izuku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, muchos héroes reunidos sólo para detener a ésos dos sujetos, estaba muy emocionado.

-Glalie, regresa- Ash regresaba a su Pokémon, confiado de que todo había pasado, -AHORA ABRA, TELETRANSPORTACION!- la mala suerte del azabache no se quedó en Pueblo Paleta y esto era prueba de ello, -ahhhh...Pikachu creo que nuestro plan se fue al caño- la ratita asentía ante las palabras de su entrenador, el plan era dejar que tomaran a Sabrina para poder escapar sin que lo notarán (aunque el plan era malo desde el principio).

El chico peliverde se había quedado impactado, esa creatura se acababa de teletransportar frente a sus propios ojos, si saber que algo sumamente mayor estaba por revelarse. Unas palabras que hacen que todo el mundo grite de felicidad.

-ahora todo esta bien, porque estoy aqui- esas palabras fueron lo necesario para que todos gritaran de emoción, el joven azabache era el único que no entendía. Unos pasos que parecían hechos por los mismísimos dioses se hacercaban hacía un confundido Ash, -supongo que no eres de por aqui, verdad?- el azabache asentía un poco intimidado para luego ver que todos hacían espacio para que se pudiese mostrar, un hombre muy alto y muy musculoso se había puesto al lado de Ash, -...q-q-quien es usted- pregunto algo bastante estupido para los demás, -que no conoces a All Might, niño estúpido- sabía que era problemático, pero no estúpido- todos realmente estaban molestos ante alguien que no conocía a su mayor héroe, el unico que estaba un poco apenado de estar ahí era un pequeño niño peliverde. -(almenos All Might esta aquí, no?)- pensaba en su mente. -calmense, calmense, es solo un chico- todos pararon, Ash estaba asombrado ante tal persona, parecía un dios, pero el sabía que tenia que huir de alguna manera. -pikachu usa trueno...- dijo lo mas callado posible -"pi..."- respondio su amigo.

Izuku estaba lo mas pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar, talvez el chico intentaria algo para escapar ya que no conocía la verdadera fuerza de All Might.

Las nubes empezaron a ponerse oscuras y la gente pensó que caería una tormenta muy fuerte, pero los héroes se prepararon para luchar, ya que sintieron que esas nubes no eran normal. -"PIKA-PIKA!"un sonido se logro escuchar desde el cielo para después que cayera un rayo muy potente en All Might el cual no esperaba golpeandolo. -(bien hecho Pikachu!)- el azabache sabía muy bien quién había hecho ese trueno, -pika...- Pikachu apareció detrás de Ash para que no lo notarán. -bien hecho chico, esa si no me la esperaba- de una gran pantalla de humo salía casi ileso el héroe número 1 de todo el mundo,-como...- -yo soy tan débil como esperabas- el entrenador gruñia ante tal poder, mientras que todos gritaban de emoción. Los héroes iban a ayudar pero All Might los detuvo para poder ver el nivel del chico. -Pikachu, cola de hierro!- el ratón se disparaba hacía el héroe para darle un golpe realmente fuerte, BAM, un gran choque entré el brazo musculoso y la cola del roedor, -valla, que fuerza para ser solo un ratón- All Might tiró a Pikachu lejos, -PERO NO SUFICIENTE!- -CAISTE!- un golpe de ataque rápido en el estómago fue suficiente para derribarlo. Los demás héroes fueron a ayudar en vano, GLALIE, RAYO HIELO, OSHAWOTT CAPARACONCHA AFILADA!- un gran muro de hielo su puso frente a la policía y los héroes para ser destruida por una pequeña marmota, lo cual hizo que cayeran grandes rocas de hielo hacía ellos.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, el mayor héroe era derrotado por un chico?!

-muy bien chicos, ya casi ganamos!- todos sus compañeros respondieron a su manera, PIKA/GLAA/OSHA!- pero no se esperaron lo que iba a pasar, una gran sombra apareció detrás de Pikachu golpeandolo y haciendolo caer del edificio, -PIKAAAAA...- -NO, PIKACHU!- el joven se tiro para ir a salvarlo, todos quedaron en chock...

-GLALIE, RAYO HIELO- en ese momento el Pokémon de Ash hizo un tobogán de hielo hacía el otro edificio salvando al azabache, -GLALIE, OSHAWOTT, REGRESEN- Ash llamó a sus Pokémon y salto al otro edificio con Pikachu entre manos, -lo siento chicos fue divertido, pero me voy!- y así fue como término ésa noche.

All Might al final desapareció, muchos héroes quedaron hospitalizados junto a todos los policías y una mujer logró escapar gracias a ése misterioso chico y sus creaturas extrañas.

-No podemos dejar que ese sujeto este libre- dijo una ancianita que curaba al mismo hombre flaco de la mañana, -lo se, pero mira como me dejo- -calmate, sólo tuvo suerte de golpear tu punto débil- -y si vuelve a pasar?- la ancianita dejo de hablar, no quería responder esa pregunta.

Mientras caminaba a su casa, Izuku penso en la persona que derrotó a All Might, -(como era que se llamaba?... Ash?)- no noto que tenía algo persiguiendolo, -mi cena...- despues de eso se largó al ver que el chico miró hacía atras, -talvez estoy alucinado-.

-mira jigglypuff, Ash es popular!- - jiggy!- una chica con traje negro y cabello castaño miraba las pantallas de la ciudad mientras volaba en una bola rosada gigante.

Esta historia continuará...


	2. Ash Ketchum y el camino de un héroe

Capítulo 2: Ash Ketchum y el camino de un héroe

Un mundo dónde casi todas las personas tienen poderes igual que en los cómics. En la minoría que no los tienen se encuentra Midoriya Izuku, un chico peliverde cuya pasión tiende en éstas súper-personas y ver cada detalle de éstos. Su mayor sueño es convertirse en un héroe cómo su ídolo y defensor de la paz, All Might. Hoy, el está viendo uno de los cuantos vídeos que se lograron tomar ayer en la batalla del techo, en la cuál, su ídolo era derrotado por un chico pelinegro y sus extrañas creaturas.

-me pregunto si ésas cosas son capaces de derrotar a todos los Super-Héroes- miro hacía su cuarto, el cuál tenía muchas cosas de All Might, para después agarra una figura de acción y mirarla por unos segundos, -talvez el chico no sea tan malo- justo en ése momento, el vídeo se puso dónde la rata amarilla se caía del edificio, -"NO, PIKACHU!- los ojos de Izuku otra vez se posicionaban en la pantalla del monitor, aún no podía creer lo que aquél muchacho hizo sólo para salvar a ese roedor.

* * *

En una cafetería, una chica de cabello castaño con un traje negro, disfrutaba de una buena taza de café con leche mientras que sostenía una pequeña pelota de color rojo por la parte superior y blanco en la parte inferior con un pequeño botón en el centro. –(que bueno es disfrutar ir a una tienda y que nadie te persiga)- pensaba relajada, -oye preciosa, que haces aquí toda solitaria- su relajamiento término al escuchar esas palabras, -nada interesante, solo tomo una bebida- -entonces porque no nos acompañas para hacer algo más… interesante?- eso ultimo lo dijo acercándose al oído de la muchacha, algo que no le agradó mucho, -y porque no se van a hacer la vida mas interesante a alguien mas?!- no quería llamar mucho la atención, pero personas cómo esas la irritaban a un nivel superior, -es que usted parece mas delicada y queríamos ayudarla- SLAP, una palmada fue suficiente para callarlo y a la vez hacerlo más molesto, -pequeña mocosa!- antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una dulce voz cantaba una canción que hizo dormir a todos en el local, -bien hecho Jigglypuff, ya me estaba colmando la paciencia- -"Jiggy"- una bola rosa había puesto a dormir a todo el mundo, excepto a su entrenadora, la cual usaba los nuevos audífonos que había comprado, -(estas cosas me van a ayudar mucho)-. Después de eso, la joven salió del lugar mientras oía una nueva canción que le gustaba.

* * *

La luz del sol apuntaba a un rostro algo cansado, después de escapar el joven tenía muchos dolores de espalda ya que no había descansado nada desde que llegó de Kalos. –(no creo que Pikachu y yo aguantemos mucho mas despierto, necesitamos dormir y rápido)- el azabache sostenía a un cansado ratón entre manos. Cada paso se hacía mas lento, Ash no podía continuar así. -por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendido en el piso…

-A…- una voz familiar se pudo escuchar en su mente, parecía la de una mujer, -Ash…- otra vez sonó, -Ash!- de un salto el azabache se despertó, aunque veía todo un poco borroso, -Ash, me alegra que estés bien!- el azabache intentaba ver a la persona que tenía adelante, pero simplemente era imposible, -q-quién…- no pudo preguntar nada al sentir como algo lo rodeaba, lo estaban abrazando, -realmente… estoy muy… feliz de que estés bien- de un momento a otro los ojos del chico lograban adaptarse solo para ver a una chica de pelo naranja con una coleta, -Misty!- parecía estar llorando, estaba muy preocupada por el azabache después de enterarse de lo que paso ayer.

-cómo lograste encontrarme?- preguntó el pelinegro, -fue puramente suerte, de hecho, yo estaba en el gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona encargándome de algunos asuntos con Erika cuando de repente todo se detuvo, excepto por mi y algunos de mis Pokémon- Ash había pasado por algo similar, lo que lo dejo intrigado. Varios minutos después , los jóvenes empezaron a mostrar los únicos Pokémons que tenían. Por su parte, Misty tenía a Starmie, Goldeen y Psyduck, Ash tenía a Pikachu (el cual seguía descansando), Glalie y Oshawott. -bueno, podría estar peor- la peli naranja no tenía muchas confianzas, -créeme, esto va a ser de gran ayuda- en cambió, el azabache parecía confiado.

* * *

La U.A., una prestigiosa academia de héroes y el lugar donde All Might estudió. Izuku también quería ir a estudiar ahí , pero había un problema, -así que tú también quieres estudiar ahí, eh?- un pequeño problema explosivo, -un idiota sin poderes como tú no podría sobrevivir en ese lugar ni cinco minutos- era un golpe bajo para el peliverde, pero no podía rendirse, tenía que intentarlo, -y-y-y-yo se, pe-pero igual voy a estudiar ahí cu-cueste lo que cueste!- una cara de confidencia se puso en la cara del chico, aunque desapareció al ver lo molesto que estaba su compañero, -eres un…- Izuku se callo para arrastrarse hacía atrás mientras unas pequeñas explosiones lo seguían, -MUERETE!- en ese momento, Kachan golpeó el pupitre donde estaba el morral del asustado peliverde, haciendo caer la libreta con numero 13, -que es esto- el peli amarillo la agarro solo para ver que dentro tenía toda la información de los héroes que el asustado chico había escrito, solo para tirarla por la ventana sin antes hacerla explotar un poco, -nunca vas a ser un héroe, Deku!- después de eso se retiró del salón, dejando al peliverde completamente sólo.

Cuando Izuku bajó, algo deprimido, se encontró con su libreta tirada en un estanque la cual recogió para ver que no se había destruido del todo. –(quizás Kachan tenga razón)- pensaba melancólico mientras se dirigía a su casa, solo para ser atacado por una extraña y viscosa creatura.

-mi cena, por fin- la creatura empezaba a sacar un gran tentáculo el cual metía en la boca de Izuku, -con esto voy a quitarte tu vitalidad y después quedara solo un cuerpo vacío- el peliverde trataba de zafarse sin éxito mientras se sentía cada vez mas débil, solo le quedaba una muerte dolorosa. -Texas Smaaaaash!- un solo golpe fue suficiente para hacer una corriente de aire y destruir a la creatura, dejando libre a Midoriya…

-hey, hey, hey chico despierta- Izuku sentía unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cara, señales que se tenía que despertar, -ya, ya voy ma…- no podía hablar al ver a la persona que lo había salvado su vida, -A-A-A-All Might!- -que bueno que despertaste, estaba preocupado de que mi Texas Smash te hubiera hecho daño, pero te veo bastante energético jajaja- el peliverde estaba impresionado, no, estaba impactado incluso tenía ojos de espirales en su rostro, -por cierto, ya te firme tu pequeña libreta- -espera que?- Izuku voltio a ver si era cierto, -SI LO HIZO!- -bueno, ya me tengo que ir- -e-espera, te quiero pre…- All Might saltó rápidamente del lugar, mientras sostenía una botella con la creatura adentró, la cual puso en su correa solo para notar algo raro en su pierna, -e-e-espera-a-a A-A-All M-M-Might- era el chico que salvó, -Valla!, realmente tienes mucha energía, pero necesito bajarte-.

El joven Midoriya estaba realmente agotado, ese viaje no fue para nada bonito, -bueno chico me tengo que ir, así que adiós- antes de poder lanzarse otra vez una gran cantidad de humo empezó a salir de su cuerpo, para luego sacar un poquito de sangre por la boca lo que hizo que se detuviera por un momento, pero algo más lo detuvo, -espera enserio necesito hacerte una pregunta muy importante- la voz del peliverde intrigo al héroe, -s-s-se…- estaba asustado, tomo un poquito de aire y logro sacarlo, -SE PUEDE SER UN HÉROE SIN TENER NINGUN PODER?!- esa pregunta definiría el futuro del joven Izuku, -…- All Might no podía hablar, lo que lo llevo a des transformarse dejando ver a un hombre muy, muy flaco, -Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEE?!-.

* * *

En una casa prácticamente abandonada, se encontraban Misty y Ash (este ultimo volviéndose a quedar dormido), los cuales aun no podían decidir que hacer para volver a Kanto, ni siquiera sabían donde estaban. -uahhh, que buena siesta- -"Pika"-, por fin se despertaron, -ya era hora de que se pararan holgazanes- la peli naranja se quejaba, -a sí? Intenta quedarte despierta por dos días seguidos sin descansar- el azabache también empezaba a discutir, -bueno no es mi culpa que no pudieras dormir, yo no estaba por ahí convirtiendome en criminal- -que dijiste?!- Pikachu solo podía observar la escena con algo de nostalgia, era bueno saber que esos no habían cambiado en nada.

-primero hay que saber donde estamos- -de acuerdo, pero tu no puedes salir, te descubrirían- -tranquila tengo un plan- Misty estaba aún muy preocupada, pero tenía que confiar en Ash, -ok, cual es el plan?- -es algo bastante simple… jejeje-.

-horra, mi name es Tom Ate- este era el plan mas estúpido que alguien haya concebido, -(almenos parece estar funcionando)- la peli naranja estaba realmente apenada, a todos los lugares que iban el señor "Tom Ate" causaba una no muy bonita impresión. -como are you?- -(que esta tortura acabe ya, por favor Diosito Arceus)- pensaba mientras lloraba graciosamente. -hey tú, maldito!- una persona un poco ida (por no decir borracha) se acerco al dúo de protagonistas, -que querer usted?- PUM, un golpe a la nariz directo a la cara del azabache, -pero que demonios?!- -te voy a matar!- parecía que una pelea iba a iniciar, pero la peli naranja se acerco para detener a Ash, -no vale la pena- -esta pelea no es tuya, pequeña mocosa!- el señor agarro el pelo de Misty y la tiro lejos del azabache para poder seguir luchando, -Misty!, por qué hiciste eso!- -uuuyyy, vas a llorar porque lastime a tu novia?!- el pelinegro se puso un poco apenado ante tal comentario y no noto como otro golpe venia hacía el, -cuidado, atrás…- un amigo del sujeto le tapo la boca a Misty, e hizo que todos alrededor se quedaran dormidos, -que esta ocurriendo?!- -diablos has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- una voz muy gruesa aparecía de repente, el azabache al observar bien notó como seis personas más estaban apunto de atacarlo con armas de fuego…

* * *

-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEE?!- Midoriya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, All Might se había convertido en alguien completamente diferente, -bueno supongo que ya conoces mi secreto- el solamente suspiraba, -pero, por qué estas así?!- Izuku solo podía apuntar hacía el héroe mientras temblaba un poco, -no se si habrás visto un video en el que yo salgo de una batalla muy dura, mientras sostenía a muchos civiles- el peliverde sabía completamente sobre ese vídeo, era el que mas veía en su infancia, -bueno, en esa batalla…- el hombre se quitó un poco la camisa, dejando ver una gran herida en su abdomen, -no me digas que…?- -la herida no era tan grave, pero gracias a ese chico se puso así- -n-no sabía…- -ahora lo sabes y quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, ok?- el peliverde asintió, -por cierto sobre tu pregunta… no, no puedes volverte un héroe sin poderes…- esa respuesta destruyo el corazón Del chico.

-ahora tengo que llevar a este amigo a la cárcel- cuando All Might quiso tocar la botella, esta ya no estaba, -oh no- se le cayó cuando el joven se subió a el.

-comida…- la masa viscosa se escapo de la botella, buscando otra presa que comer. -Estúpido Deku!, que no entiende que no puede ser un héroe?!- Kachan caminaba a su casa algo molesto, sin notar a la creatura, -comida… comida…- esta se preparaba para atacar, -LO VOY A MATAR!- -COMIDAAAA!- una gran masa se abalanzó hacía el joven peli amarillo, capturándolo con éxito, -que… es… esta… co… sa!- -veo que tienes poderes explosivos, déjame ayudarte a usarlos- el chico no podía moverse, mientras que la creatura controlaba sus poderes, -con esto podre hacerme un buffet!-.

El peliverde estaba completamente devastado, no sabía que hacer, su ídolo le había dicho que no podría ser un héroe. -todos tenían razón…- se culpaba a si mismo de hacerse ideas que nunca iban a pasar. –"el caos está reinando las calles, una creatura a capturado a un chico y lo esta utilizando para sus planes…"- la gente estaba reunida cerca de un televisor, presenciando el momento, -que rayos hace tanta gente aquí?- Izuku no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, había mucha gente, pero eso no le impidió oír lo que decían, -"…parece ser que el chico tiene poderes explosivos, repito, el chico tiene poderes explosivos…"- algo vino a la mente del peliverde, -…Kachan…- tenía que ir ayudarlo, pero no sabía donde, -(piensa Izuku, piensa…)- se le ocurrió una idea, -(los policías van a tratar de ir para allá, si los sigo talvez lo encuentre)- no era el mejor plan, perro tenía que intentarlo.

-cof, COF!- el héroe estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar, ni siquiera podía transformarse.

-necesitamos más ayuda, no podemos con esta cosa…- uno tras uno, los héroes caían sin poder dar su mayor esfuerzo, -ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN, PUES NO CREO QUEE SEAN LOS MEJORES HÉROES DEL LUGAR, NO?!- la creatura se burlaba de todos los que intentaban atacarlo, era imposible acercarse con el humo que hacían su explosiones, -mhhmmfffhhhmm- -QUE DICES NO TE OIGO, TALVEZ NECESITAS UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDITA- la energía del peli amarillo era extraída mucho más rápido dejándolo sin fuerzas para pelear, -ASI ME GUSTA, CALLADITO- era el fin...

-KACHAN!- un chico salto las vallas que impedían que la gente pasara, -quien es el, deténganlo antes de que se lastime!- era demasiado rápido para los cansados héroes y policías, -ERES EL CHICO QUE ESCAPÓ, AHORA TENDRAS LO QUE MERECES!- grandes explosiones iban dirigidas hacía el peliverde, pero el las esquivaba con algo de dificultad, -TOMA ESTO!- una mochila vino a los ojos de la creatura, dejándolo ciego por unos minutos mientras Izuku trataba de sacar al peli amarillo, -…puaj, por qué me ayudas?!- -porque…- el peliverde subió la mirada con una sonrisa algo aterrada, -Quiero ser el mas grande héroe del mundo!- esas palabras dejaron atónito a Kachan, aun quería ser algo que no podía ser?, -MALDITO MOCOSO!- la creatura se estaba furiosa, ya nada podía derrotarla y golpeo fuertemente a Midoriya con una explosión. –(ese chico, incluso sin poderes, fue ayudar a esa persona)- All Might lo había presenciado todo, tenía que ir ayudar también, porque el… era el símbolo de la paz.

-AHORA NADA PODRA DETE…- -DETROID SMASH- de la nada, una figura grande se posó frente a la creatura, y con un golpe la desintegró en segundos, -A-A-All Might…- la figura voltio a ver al chico, con una gran sonrisa cosa que el chico imitó con algo de dolor por el golpe que recibió. -ahora tengo que llevar a este muchacho al hospital, se ve un poco agotado- Izuku observo como Kachan se encontraba bien gracias a su mas grande héroe, todos aplaudían de felicidad al saber que todo había pasado.

-realmente ayer y hoy no fueron días normales, la verdad- un Izuku algo cansado se dirigía hacía su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con una sorpresa, -Joven!- -ahhhhhhh- una sorpresa un tanto aterradora, -no salgas de la nada como así, casi me da un infarto- -perdón pero es que… COF!- All Might se des transformo, -Así es peor!- -…cof, cof, perdón…- el héroe se volvía a levantar, -es que quería decirte algo- el peliverde se intrigo, -q-q-que cosa?- -recuerdas la pregunta de la mañana?- el joven recordaba ese momento un tanto melancólico, era una experiencia que quería olvidar -creo que me retracto con mi respuesta- esas palabras subieron el ánimo del chico, -…entonces- -después de ver lo de hoy, como intentaste rescatar a ésa persona incluso teniendo miedo, me hizo ver que tu… sí puedes ser un héroe, o mejor, un Super-Héroe- tantas emociones entraron al joven Midoriya, que incluso empezó a llorar de la emoción.

* * *

…unos ojos empezaron abrirse, tenía un dolor terrible en el pecho, estomago y los brazos, -…- de repente una puerta se abrió, -veo que estas despierto- -…que pasó?- -por lo menos unas seis balas entraron a tu cuerpo, perdiste la conciencia después de eso- muchos recuerdos entraron en la cabeza del muchacho… un hombre empezó a golpearlo, luego llegó su amigo a dormir a todo el mundo y por ultimo, una extraña persona vino con seis más para dispararle… espera, se le olvidaba algo… -MISTY!- el azabache se paro de golpe, haciendo que todo su cuerpo le doliera, -espera Romeo, tú cuerpo no aguantara más si no descansas- esa voz le parecía familiar, -…Leaf?- -valla, por fin me recuerdas- -q-que haces aquí?- -lo mismo que tú- -tu también fuiste transportada a este lugar?- -si no fuera así no estuviera aquí- -un momento… donde estamos?- -en un hospital de Japón- -J-Japón?- Ash por fin sabía donde estaba, bueno por lo menos el nombre, -tranquilo, yo tampoco sabía donde se encontraba eso, hasta que logre ver un mapa del lugar- -y como regresamos a casa?- -temo decirte que no será posible por ahora- -por qué?!- -creo que estamos en otro universo, paralelo al nuestro- eso dejo atónito al pelinegro, no podría regresar a su hogar?, -por cierto, te recomiendo no dejar solos a tus Pokémons- en ese momento, un pequeño ratón salto a la cama de su entrenador para abrazarlo, -Pikachu!, estas bien?- -"Pika!"- -también encontré a los demás, incluidos… los de Misty- -…- un momento de tensión se había formado gracias a ese nombre, -donde está?- -no lo sé, pero de algo es seguro, no creo que la este pasando bien- lagrimas de impotencia salían de los ojos del azabache, tenía que rescatarla de algún modo. Sus pensamientos terminaron al notar que alguien tocaba la puerta, -quien será?- -no creo que te valla a gustar- la puerta se abrió, dejando mostrar a un policía y tres héroes, -señor ketchum, usted esta detenido por la policía- -(oh rayos…)- la tensión subió al máximo, era hora de que Ash pagara su deuda con todos los héroes y policías que había evitado.

Esta historia continuará…


	3. A entrenar! Más allá de tú fuerza!

Capítulo 3: A entrenar!, más allá de tú fuerza!

-(esto no podría ir peor)- nuestro protagonista, Ash Ketchum, era llevado a prisión por lo que hizo hace un par de días, -tranquilo, se que podrás resolver todo, mientras tanto voy a ir a buscar donde podría estar Misty- -por favor… haz lo que puedas- -claro que lo hare… Romeo- una pequeña risa salió de la chica castaña, -A que te refieres con eso?!- -…nada- Leaf no podía contener la risa, algo que puso rojo y molesto al azabache mientras los héroes trataban de detenerlo.

* * *

-Tu puedes llegar a ser un Super-Héroe!- las lagrimas de emoción no paraban de salir, Izuku realmente estaba feliz, -…sniff, sniff, gra…cias!- el héroe solo pudo mirar la reacción del joven, -pero necesitas poderes, verdad?- en ese momento, el peliverde levanto la mirada, -s-si- -entonces yo te puedo dar uno- el chico quedo algo confundido, darle un poder?

-hace bastante tiempo atrás, hubo una persona llamada All for One. Esta persona causaba el caos por donde iba y nadie tenía el poder necesario para detenerlo, excepto su hermano. Aunque su poder no estaba completo, el podía pasarle a alguien más éste, y así, derrotar a su hermano. Éste poder fue llamado One for All, y es el que tengo ahora- el peliverde estaba impresionado por la historia, era algo realmente sorprendente, -un momento, eso significa que me darás tu poder?- -así es, pero te falta algo- -y que es?!- el joven Midoriya esperaba la respuesta emocionado, -tu cuerpo es demasiado débil, necesitas entrenar!- -en-entrenar?...-

Al día siguiente, a las 5 de la mañana, -ves esa playa que usan de basurero?, quiero que la limpies toda antes de terminar el mes!- -QUEEEEE!- eso era una tarea casi imposible…

-DALE, EMPUJA MÁS FUERTE!- pero a All Might no le importaba eso mucho.

* * *

-gracias por ocultarte Pikachu, si te hubieran llevado a ti también esto sería un problema mayor- -Pika!- Leaf estaba en un hotel bastante lejos de la ciudad para no llamar la atención, aunque el lugar no estaba en las mejores condiciones, -bueno los voy a dejar salir a todos, creo que se merecen un descanso- la chica castaña sacaba 6 Pokeballs y de ellas salían todos los Pokémon de Ash y Misty, incluido el Jigglypuff de la joven.

-"es bueno verlos chicos"- una conversación entre las creaturas empezaba con un Pikachu feliz, -"la verdad es que sí, después de todo lo que a pasado"- respondió un melancólico Starmie, -"vamos levanta ésos ánimos!, todo va a salir bien!"- Oshawott era el que levantaba los ánimos, -"eso espero…"- Glalie tenía una personalidad bastante fría, -"Starmie, me puedes echar agua por favor"- Goldeen estaba algo sedienta, -"Psy…?"- y Psyduck estaba igual que siempre, -"veo que todos se encuentran igual como siempre"- Jigglypuff se les unió a la conversación, -"no creo qué vallamos a cambiar mucho la verdad, jeje"- respondió la ratita, -"me alegro y como les ha ido después de vernos por ultima vez?"- -"pues nosotros dos seguíamos en el rancho de Oak"- dijo la marmota, -"Misty viajo hacía Hoenn para resolver algunos asuntos"- hablo la estrella de mar mientras rociaba a la pez saltarina, -"y yo viaje con Ash a Kalos, aunque volvimos a perder la liga"- respondió Pikachu mientras se rascaba la cabeza en modo de pena, -"el azabache es el único que verdaderamente no cambia verdad?"- dijo la bola rosada en manera de burla, lo que hizo que todos rieran olvidándose del asunto importante.

-QUIEN RAYOS ERES?/COMO LLEGASTE HASTA ACÁ?/PUEDO VER A TU RATITA CUQUI?- las preguntas llovían, mientras que Ash solo podía pensar –(que esto acabe pronto por favor)- y llorar de manera graciosa.

* * *

-…esto, es muy… agotador!...- el pobre peliverde no podía mas, su cuerpo no le dejaba, -bien hiciste mucho hoy, te veré mañana a primera hora ok?- -…o-ok…- realmente el entrenamiento era duro, pero no podía rendirse ahora, tenía que continuar!

-Bien, vamos a empezar tu segundo día!- -d-de acuerdo!- había empezado , otro día más.

En ese momento, un chico de cabello blanco con rojo miraba la escena con algo de curiosidad, un joven peliverde empujando una nevera oxidada mientras un hombre bastante flaco lo apoyaba (con bastantes gritos), -…- después de un rato se fue.

Mientras caminaba, el chico pudo observar un hospital bastante alto el cual miró con nostalgia, -…talvez otro día…- no le puso mucha importancia y se fue caminando otra vez.

-…bien… esa era la ultima….- Izuku había cumplido su trabajo del día, -la verdad es que lo haces muy bien, pero de igual manera te queda mucho por hacer- All Might estaba sorprendido, tal vez el si sea un dignó sucesor de su poder.

* * *

-…que hacemos con ella…?- -…hagan lo que quieran…- unas voces se escuchaban desde afuera, haciendo que la joven peli naranja se despertara, -d-donde estoy?- no podía moverse, estaba amarrada en un lugar oscuro. -buenos días pequeña mocosa- una puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una luz bastante segadora y tres figuras un tanto borrosas, -q-que quieren de mí?- preguntaba algo asustada la chica, -nada en especial- -entonces por qué estoy aquí?!- de repente le agarraron el cabello, haciendo que la chica soltara un grito de dolor, -cállate!- para después ser golpeada brutalmente por las tres personas, -aquí venimos a divertirnos, así que mejor disfrútalo- Misty supo lo que querían hacer con ella, así que intento escapar como pudo solo para ser tirada hacía las barretas de metal que estaban al lado de la cama dónde despertó, -…a-ayuda!- la voz de la joven gritaba de dolor, no quería estar ahí, -bien yo voy a empezar- una de las personas se acerco hacía ella, -donde iniciar…?- la peli naranja tuvo una idea, levanto su cabeza para después golpear la del señor, -aaaahhhhh- la chica se paro con dificultad para notar como los otros dos venían a ver a su compañero, -no la dejen escapar idiotas!- detrás de ellos se encontraba la chica algo agotada (principalmente porque tenía que dar saltitos para escapar) -lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir- cerrando la puerta mientras escuchaba a los tres hombres gritando para que los dejaran salir.

Misty logró llegar a una habitación un tanto aterradora la cual tenía bastante sangre y algunos cuchillos, los cuales uso para desamarrarse y poder salir de ese lugar mas rápidamente. Miró por cada puerta, pero ninguna llevaba a ninguna salida, se estaba empezando a preocupar, -(como voy a salir de aquí?!)- de repente unos pasos se escucharon de lejos, asustando a la peli naranja, -(tengo que ocultarme)- con algo de suerte logro abrir una puerta y esconderse en una habitación…

-crees que me engañas?- una persona se poso atrás de ella callándola con una mano y con la otra frotándole el pecho, -tranquila, no te podrás mover con el tranquilizante que te inyecte- la voz del sujeto era realmente grave, parecía como si no fuera la real. Después de un rato le quito la mano de la boca, -…puaj, puaj… s-suéltame- -no te puedo hacer nada verdaderamente interesante, así que solo me vas a responder algunas preguntas ok?- Misty no podía rechistar, su cuerpo no se lo permitía (por el tranquilizante), -bien, veo que entiendes, ahora dime donde están los Pokémon que trajiste?- esa pregunta no podía responderla, era por el bien de sus amigos, -n-no se- -veo que tendré que aumentar esto…- la mano que tenia libre el sujeto, empezó acercarse hacía la entrepierna de la chica, -…n-no… hagas eso…- -te gustó verdad?- -…p-para…- -si quieres que pare, entonces…- se acerco a la oreja de la chica -…dime donde están tus Pokémon- esto puso roja a la peli naranja que aun intentaba zafarse, pero no podía, -t-te juro que no se…- -no me mientas…- la persona empezó a frotar mas rápido, -…p-para…- -eres una chica fuerte, eh?, eso me agrada- -t-te… t-te lo… p-pido…p-para- -por qué?- ya la joven hablaba con saliva en la boca, -n-no… aguanto más!- la chica se desmayó, dejando al sujeto bastante satisfecho.

Al salir, fue al cuarto donde aún estaban los tres hombres y les pidió no volver a intentar hacer esa estupidez, lo que puso furiosos al que se había acercado más a Misty logrando que el sujeto lo golpeara en el estómago, -sáquenlo de aquí!- los otros dos accedieron y se lo llevaron lejos del lugar. -bien ya se como sacarle la información a esa chica- dijo el sujeto para el mismo, -aunque, a decir verdad aguanto mucho, me pregunto si lo hace muy seguido…- después de eso se retiro para llevar a la peli naranja de nuevo a su cuarto. –(ahora que lo pienso, tengo que cambiarme los guantes)-.

* * *

-… otra vez?- otro día empezaba y el chico de cabello blanco y rojo volvía a pasar por donde el peliverde junto al hombre flaco limpiaban la playa.

-Vamos, solo te faltan 29 días más de esto!- All Might intentaba inspirar al chico, -pero eso me tomaría todo el mes!- -exacto!- una gota aparecía en la frente de Izuku, apenas era el 3 día y ya se quejaba.

Después de un rato, la playa ya no se veía tan sucia, pero aun le faltaba mucho trabajo. -…por cierto, tu a que lugar quieres ir para continuar tus estudios?- al joven peliverde le emocionó que le hicieran ésa pregunta, -quiero ir a donde tu estudiaste, a la U.A.!- esto sorprendió al héroe, realmente tenía tanta influencia en este chico?, -bueno, pues la Academia empieza la segunda semana del mes que viene, tienes tiempo para limpiar la playa- -s-supongo- esto desánimo un poco a Izuku pero logrando que All Might riera.

-ese chico, va a la U.A.?- el peli rojo/blanco quedó aun mas sorprendido que el héroe, ese joven no parecía para nada especial, que poder tendrá?

* * *

Ash estaba cansado de oír preguntas por ahí y por allá, lo tenían encerrado desde hace un par de días y el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada. -ultima pregunta, donde tienes a tus pequeños animales?- el azabache al escuchar esas palabras se puso feliz y a la vez asustado, era la ultima pregunta pero la más difícil de responder, no iba a dejar que más amigos sean capturados, -no lo se y no me importa, ya puedo ir a dormir?- su cara tenía un semblante serio, -estas seguro, porque tu amiguita se fue con 7 extrañas pelotas y un bolso bastante grande el cual no traía al entrar en el hospital- eso hubiera sido suficiente para desenmascarar a quien fuera, pero el azabache seguía serio, -tal vez no lo vieron, porque ese bolso estaba en la habitación donde me hospede para curarme- el sabía que se lo había robado, pero no necesitaba mas problemas con ella -y las pelotas?- -qué, no puede jugar?- -para qué tener 7 pelotas idénticas?- -coleccionar- el policía se estaba hartando, quería la verdad pero no la sacaría de este chico.

* * *

El sol se ponía, y Leaf aún no encontraba pistas del paradero de Misty, -esto no es divertido la verdad…- se estaba empezando hartar, ni siquiera los Pokémon encontraban algo, -se ocultaron bien?, nadie los vio?- las creaturas asentían mientras eran devueltas a sus respectivas Pokéball, -bien Pikachu, entra a la mochila- el ratón acepto y así terminaba otro día para nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

-que puedo hacer mañana para divertirme con ella…?- una figura con cabello algo largó preparaba otra tortura para la peli naranja…

* * *

En la madrugada mientras todos dormían, unas personas observaban cada detalle de la prisión donde se encontraba el azabache, -creo que será nuestro regreso triunfal- -ya lo dijiste- era una mujer junto a un hombre con traje blanco, -cállense ustedes dos, que nos van a descubrir- unas filosas garras rasgaban las caras de los adultos, estos en respuesta pisaron a lo que parecía ser un gato parlante, -no dañes mi hermosa cara!- -pequeño gato traicionero!- mientras hacían eso una luz los alumbró, -oigan quienes son ustedes?, se van a meter en problemas si no se bajan de ahí!- esto activo un pequeño sentimiento en los adultos, -problemas?- -los tendrán si los quiere- de repente, el azabache se despertó al escuchar esas voces, acercándose a la ventana que tenía en su celda, -oh no ellos no, no ahora!- la chica de peli largo y rosado hablo, -para proteger al mundo de la devastación!- -para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!- el chico de pelo morado siguió la frase, -para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!- -para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!- -Jessie!- -Jamememes!- -el equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!- -ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!- -Meowth así es!- el ultimo en hablar fue el gato parlanchín, -que rayos están diciendo?, ustedes están locos!- el policía estaba algo confundido, -JA, locos nosotros?- respondió la peli rosada, -los únicos locos son ustedes- dijo el peli morado, -y les vamos a enseñar como no ser unos locasos- de la nada, el gato sacó un gran botón rojo y al oprimirlo ocurrió una explosión de la cual salió una especie de globo con la cara del mismo, -cuando…?!- -JAJAJA- los criminales rieron al unísono, -vámonos, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo- -de acuerdo- los tres se subieron al globo, viendo como miles de criminales escapaban…

-tch, auch mi cabeza- el azabache se rascaba la cabeza, al notar que la puerta se había roto sabía lo que los del equipo Rocket habían planeado, liberar a todos los criminales de la prisión, -bueno, les tendré que agradecer después por sacarme, pero ahora tengo que detenerlos!- rápidamente salió de la celda, esquivando a los únicos policías que estaban ahí. -…ah!, se me olvidaba algo…- en medio del camino se dirigió hacía la recepción para buscar algo especial…

-Aquí esta!- un par de guantes color negro, una gorra roja con una Pokeball en el medio, una camisa azul algo apretada junto a un pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros con suelas rojas. -bien, es hora de cambiarme…-

* * *

Hace algunos minutos, en la playa donde Izuku entrenaba. -es otro día más, espero. Que este sea especial!- dijo el héroe algo emocionado, -espero que si- el joven ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina diaria. Lo primero que hicieron fue tratar de sacar una gran columna algo rara, pero parecía enterrada en la arena, -como voy a sacar esto?- -piensa en una manera eficaz, si fueras yo ya la hubieras sacado- dijo en broma el hombre flaco, aunque no le cayo muy bien al peliverde. BOOOMM, -que fue eso?!- -parecía como una explosión- el bolsillo de All Might empezó a vibrar, era su teléfono, -que esta ocurriendo?!- parecía muy asustado, lo que alarmo a Midoriya.

* * *

En un hotel algo alejado, justo después de la explosión. -que fue ese sonido?, lo oyeron ustedes también?- una preocupada Leaf le preguntaba a los Pokémon (los cuales jugaban un juego de cartas robado) si ellos también escucharon algo, a lo que asintieron. La chica agarro el control de la televisión que tenían y la prendió. -no puede…- al cambiar al canal de las noticias, pudo observar como una prisión se encontraba bastante dañada mientras un globo bastante familiar volaba arriba de ella, -ellos no, vamos chicos hay que detenerlos- las creaturas asistieron para luego entrar en sus Pokeball mientras que la ratita entraba en el bolso (también robado) de la joven.

* * *

-el plan fue un exitazo!- dijo el peli morado, -si, por fin algo nos sale bien- respondió el gato mientras observaba todo el suceso. De repente una roca paso al lado de ellos, casi destruyendo el globo, -quien fue…- la peli rosada solo pudo observar como un chico conocido tiraba piedras hacía ellos, -Es el bobo!- dijeron al unísono, -oigan miren no trae al Pikachu- dijo el felino algo sorprendido, -será que se cansó de el?- pregunto el peli morado, -si es así…- a la peli rosada se le ocurrió algo, sus compañeros lo notaron, -…SIGNIFICA QUE PODREMOS CAPTURARLO- al decir eso una piedra le cayo en la cara a James, -no se hagan ilusiones, Pikachu sigue siendo mi mas fiel compañero y amigo y no dejare que lo capturen!- dijo el azabache enfadado mientras seguía lanzando piedras, -pequeño mocoso!, ve… espera no tenemos ningún Pokémon- Jessie se acordó de algo crucial, -el jefe no nos dio ninguno al venir aquí…- -ay cálmense, aún tenemos las bombas!- -es cierto!- el trio empezó agarrar pequeños explosivos y a tirarlos hacía el azabache, aunque el las esquivaba con algo de dificultad.

* * *

Al terminar la llamada, All Might se transformo y le pidió a Izuku que se fuera a su casa, cosa que no pudo responder al ver como su héroe se iba rápidamente del lugar. -tengo que…- el joven peliverde no sabía que hacer, estaba en presión...

-tengo que ir-.

* * *

-vaya, ellos si que hacen un escándalo- el sujeto misterioso se ponía de nuevo la mascara y se preparaba para su momento con la peli naranja. Antes de irse pudo notar como el chico que creyó muerto estaba enfrentándose contra el trio de maleantes, -eres difícil de matar… Ash Ketchum…- luego apagó la tele para dejar un cuarto completamente oscuro…

Un problema grande, un chico en prisión, un peliverde arriesgando su vida, una chica con muchos aliados y un héroe que se rencontrara con alguien no muy agradable para el. Todo esta controlado desde las sombras mientras un sujeto misterioso le hará recordarle algo a la peli naranja sin que el sepa, todo en el siguiente capítulo…

Esta historia continuará…


	4. Encuentros

Capítulo 4: Encuentros

Un cansado azabache corría hacía un lugar donde protegerse, -no dormí mucho… estoy muy cansado…- las ojeras del chico eran demasiado notables, desde que llego a ese mundo tan extraño no a podido dormir muy bien y eso era un problema, -vamos te vas a ocultar, ni siquiera vas a sacar algunos de tus Pokémon?!, o es que te abandonaron?!- pregunto la mujer peli rosado, esto molesto muchísimo al entrenador, su amigos nunca lo abandonaron y esta vez no será le excepción.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría, una chica castaña se dirigía corriendo hacía el lugar donde estaban los tres maleantes, con un bolso (que se movía mucho gracias a la ratita) y 7 pelotas en su cinturón, pero algo la detuvo, -no puede…- el tren en el que iba ir estaba detenido por la policía y nadie podía pasar, -habrá que encontrar otro camino… espera, lo tengo!- de repente Leaf se fue hacía un callejón y saco una de las pelotas, -vamos… Jigglypuff-.

* * *

All Might saltaba por los edificios para llegar mas rápido hacía el lugar del evento, sin notar que un chico peliverde lo seguía por la distancia (mas que todo porque no podía alcanzarlo), -…de verdad es… muy rápido…pero tengo que… alcanzarlo- Izuku con todas sus fuerzas seguía corriendo, aunque su cuerpo no podía mas.

Los policías y héroes que estaban en el lugar lograron detener a la mayoría de criminales, pero aún les faltaban los que habían iniciado todo…

-aahhh, chicos miren allá- el hombre peli morado señalo a lugar dónde los criminales habían sido capturados, Jessie se puso nerviosa, -tranquilos yo tengo un plan B- dijo el gato para tranquilizarlos, -lo tienes?- preguntaron al unísono, -claro, aquí les va…- Meowth sacó otro botón y al oprimirlo ocurrió otra explosión de la cual salieron unos robots con la forma de éste, -valla!, cuando los pusiste?- -cuando poníamos las explosiones- -eres un genio!- -hay, no me merezco esta ovación- decía algo avergonzado.

-esto no se ve bien…- Ash ahora si estaba preocupado, sin sus Pokémon sería imposible vencer al equipo Rocket, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido!

PAAAMMM, un estruendo sacó al entrenador de sus pensamientos, -todo esta bien, porque…- el trío miró hacía donde se escuchaba la voz, -YO ESTOY AQUÍ!- esas palabras dejaron al azabache muy asustado, era el héroe de la otra vez, -Ja!, ya estábamos preparados para ti, All Might- pero los villanos se inmutaban, dejando confuso al héroe, solo para despejar sus dudas al sentir un fuerte golpee en la cara, -estos robots, además de destructores, son a prueba de All Might!- -que…- el héroe no pudo notar como otro golpe le venía, los robots eran muy rápidos.

Izuku llegó solo unos momentos después (había corrido como nunca) y logro observar lo que sucedía, -(es el chico del edificio)- su mirada fue dirigida hacía aquel azabache que logró enfrentar a All Might, lo habían encerrado?, su pensamientos luego recordaron porque estaba ahí, el héroe estaba siendo derrotado otra vez, -(All Might…)- su héroe estaba siendo derrotado otra vez y justo cuando estaba el presente…

-All Might no te rindas!- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el héroe volteara, -Izuku, que haces aquí?!- -vengo ayudar!- -pero no puedes!- -claro que puedo, usted me dijo que si podía ser un héroe!- de repente el tiempo se detuvo para héroe, el le había dicho eso y lo persiguió hasta aquí, arriesgando su vida como lo hizo con el otro muchacho, realmente era un héroe…

-bonitas palabras niño, pero tu y tu héroe se van a ir al otro lado!- todos los robots se pusieron enfrente del héroe y el peliverde sin que ellos lo notaran y cuando se dieron cuenta…

-Cuidado!- el azabache agarro al peliverde y se tiro al piso evitando el golpe, mientras que All Might logro golpear a los robots a tiempo, para después quitarle los robots de encima a nuestros protagonistas, -cof, cof… gracias…- dijo el azabache algo herido (aun no se le curaban totalmente las heridas) -tú eres el chico del edificio, no?- -s-si soy yo- Ash estaba asustado, pensaba que lo iba a matar, -gracias por salvar al joven Midoriya- en ese momento el chico se quedo confuso, no lo iba a matar? -no estabas molesto conmigo- -bueno la verdad es que sí, pero no veo que tengas fuera a tus animales para atacarme- -espera, espera no son animales son mis amigos- -pero es que le comandabas a hacer cosas- -eso no significa que sean animales!- el peliverde se paraba solo para ver la escena y después ver lo que estaba atrás, -o-oigan pueden dejar la pelea para después?- -que sucede…- el azabache miró hacía arriba solo para notar como miles de robots estaban apunto de atacarlos, -Smash!- un golpe del héroe hizo volar varios metros uno de los robots, -quien sigue?-.

Los policías trataban de detener a los criminales como podían, pero era inútil, -no podemos detenerlos por más tiempo!- muchos eran capturados de nuevo, mientras que otros (muy pocos) volvían a escapar.

-bien por aquí!- el azabache guiaba a Izuku para no ser vistos por el equipo Rocket, -tu ya los conocías?- -digamos que me llevan siguiendo desde hace 6 años- -y como los has aguantado por tanto tiempo?!- ese pregunta hizo pensar al entrenador, -gracias a la compañía de mis amigos-.

Cada golpe que el héroe daba, era más fuerte que el anterior, -jejeje…- pero el equipo Rocket seguía bastante confiado, -no importa que tan fuerte seas, esos robots se reconstruirán solos!- dijo el peli morado, -entonces seguiré peleando para siempre!- -JAJAJAJA, gracias por hacernos el trabajo mas fácil entonces- -tch- la paciencia y energía de All Might se acababa.

-aquí estaremos a salvo- el azabache y el peliverde, habían llegado hacía la torre de vigilancia que quedaba, podían observar bien lo que ocurría, -como se supone que detendremos esto?- -tengo un plan, pero es arriesgado- -cual es?- Ash empezó a contarle todo su plan a Izuku, -no creo que funcione- -pero es el único plan que tenemos, así que hay que intentarlo-.

* * *

Un televisor mediano (algo viejo) era lo único que la chica peli naranja podía ver en ese cuarto oscuro, -creo que tendré que aumentar la potencia- de repente la entrepierna de Misty empezó a vibrar más fuerte, -p-p-por favor, p-para…- la voz se le estaba rompiendo, -…mira parece que el héroe llegó- mientras que la voz del sujeto parecía feliz, su plan tenía éxito.

* * *

-Smash, Smash, Smash!- era demasiado para el estado en el que estaba, -vamos a ganar, si si, vamos a ganar…- el trio de la nada sacó unos abanicos y empezaron a celebrar.

-NO TAN RÁPIDO EQUIPO ROCKET!- una voz femenina se logro escuchar, todos empezaron a mirar por todos lado y lograron ver un globo color rosa, -es ella!- el azabache sabía lo que tenía que hacer, -Izuku, ahora!- -de acuerdo!- la luz de la torre de vigilancia se prendió apuntando directamente al globo con forma de gato, -ahhh mis ojitos!- -Leaf!- -entendido!- la peli marrón tiro 3 Pokeballs hacía Ash y Pikachu salto de la bolsa, -muy bien, Glalie, ventisca!- una de las pelotas se abrió, dejando salir una gran bola de hielo, que empezó a lanzar una gran corriente de aire helada, valla!- el peliverde quedó sorprendido, -ok, apágalo!- Izuku salió de su mundo para apagar la luz, -ugh, no puedo ver- James estaba completamente segado junto a Meowth, -pequeño mocoso!- -oye, creo qué deberías quejarte después- el azabache apunto hacía atrás, Jessie al notar que era quedo tiesa, -se acabó- la voz de All Might era fácil de notar y este ultimo dio el golpe final, -Smash!- el globo se destruyo mandando a volar al trio de villanos, -bueno no empezamos mal en este mundo supongo- dijo la peli rosada, -al menos tú no estas ciega!- respondieron los otros dos para después decir al unísono, -el equipo Rocket a sido vencido en otro mundo!- y al final, un rayo de luz apareció en el cielo.

* * *

-bueno, fue un buen intento- decía el sujeto que salió del cuarto dejando a la chica tirada en el suelo, -pero el plan sigue en marcha y nuestra prisionera será el punto de quiebre, no es así?- otra persona apareció desde las sombras, era un hombre con muchas manos en el cuerpo, -si…- este miro al televisor, -ese chico nos puede ayudar también- -lo se, yo ya e peleado contra el y puedo decir que tiene un potencial enorme- -eso es bueno, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- -tranquilo, algunas personas ya vienen para acá, aunque se tardaran un rato- esto impresiono al sujeto de las manos, -el escape de prisión?- -así es- la respuesta fue suficiente para hacer a las dos personas reírse maniáticamente.

1 hora después, en el cuarto de Misty. La peli naranja estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que la dejaron, mirando a la pantalla, viendo lo que había sucedido mientras pensaba en lo que le ocurría en ese momento, -(por qué siento.. que e olvidado algo?)- desde que ese sujeto empezó a ir a su cuarto (para "torturarla") recuerdos borrosos aparecían en su cabeza, como si la atormentaran, -(estaba… en un edificio… Silph?)- le dolía cada vez mas tratar de recordar, que fue lo que le paso?, por qué empezaron a aparecer en este momento?

* * *

Misma hora, interrogatorio. –ustedes conocen al las personas que atacaron la prisión?- mas preguntas llegaban y el azabache estaba dormido (dando la escusa de que no había dormido, pero la verdad es que estaba cansado de las preguntas) -si, ellos son bastantes populares en nuestro mundo- respondió Leaf, -entiendo, todos ustedes vienen de otro mundo alterno al nuestro- la peli marrón asintió, después de explicar todo pudieron llegar a un acuerdo de dejar a Ash libre por un tiempo. -valla, esto si que es bastante raro, no le parece?- la persona que dijo esto fue un policía bastante alto con cabello negro y muy corto, -la verdad es que si, no tenemos ni idea de como llegaron- el héroe hablo, -entonces tendremos que hacer una investigación- -supongo- -esperen!- la chica castaña los interrumpió, -una de nuestras amigas fue capturada, antes de que puedan hacer algo con respecto a nosotros, podrían encontrarla?!- -una amiga?- -si, su nombre es Misty, es alta y tiene el pelo naranja… de hecho yo tengo una foto…- la entrenadora pidió que le pasaran su bolso para sacar la foto, lo cual aceptaron, -es esta…- la foto tenía a muchas personas en ella, por lo menos unas 27 personas, -que gran numero de amigos- -si- los dos hombres quedaron impactados, pero tenían que ver a quien se refería. -ok, entonces ella fue secuestrada- el policía apuntaba a la chica peli naranja mientras decía eso, -bien gracias por decirnos…- All Might fue detenido por su compañero que se fijo en una niño con chores azul oscuro, zapatos negros con rayas rojas, una camiseta azul y una gorra que dejaba ver el cabello del chico, el cual era castaño, -que sucede?- -este es el nuevo recluta!... Blake!- esto dejo a las otras dos personas sin palabras en especial la chica, Blake estaba aquí?!

Al salir del lugar, la chica llevaba cargado al azabache hasta el auto que habían llamado para dejarlos en un hotel, -gracias por todo, nos diste muy valiosa información- dijo el policía, -no… fue… nada…puf…- de verdad Ash pesaba mucho, -quieres que te ayudemos?- pregunto el héroe, -no… tranquilo… yo siempre lo llevaba así…- -de acuerdo…- el auto llego unos minutos después llevándose a los dos muchachos.

-cuanta fuerza tiene esa chica?- -no lo se, pero parece muy fuerte para tener esa edad…puaj!- de repente el héroe empezó a votar sangre, preocupando al policía, -hay que ir adentro!-. El hombre se había transformado otra vez a esa persona flaca, cosa que lo calmo un poco, -no deberías forzarte a mantener la transformación tanto tiempo!- -lo se, pero tenía que- -para matarte?- eso hizo pensar a All Might, ya se lo habían dicho dos veces, de verdad se iba a morir tan pronto? Sus pensamientos luego recordaron algo, -Midoriya!- -tranquilo ya me encargué, fue a su casa- eso lo tranquilizó, no podía dejar que nada le pasara a ese joven.

9 A.M., mismo lugar. Antes de irse, All Might le pidió al policía que ayudará con lo que pudiera para salvar a la chica, este acepto y se despidieron, -adiós, Naomasa Tsukauichi- -cuídate, Toshinori Yari- los dos pusieron una gran sonrisa para después volver a sus asuntos.

* * *

En medió del camino, el hombre paso por la playa encontrándose una sorpresa, -joven Midoriya?!- este ultimo alzo la mirada llena de sudor para ver a su maestro sorprendido, -que haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu casa?- -de hecho decidí volver a entrenar, después de lo que paso tuve inspiración para continuar- esto dejo aún mas sorprendido al héroe, tuvo inspiración para continuar? Demasiadas preguntas en un solo día dejaron bastante dañada la cabeza de All Might, -tu y ese chico de verdad son increíbles- -ese chico?- -si, Ash es bastante bueno en mucha presión y tu aguantarías cualquier cosa solo para proteger al las personas, eso de verdad es muy inspirador!- el hombre no pido mas que sonreír, en solo tres días ya el chico había madurado.

Esta vez duraron hasta las 2 P.M. el héroe parecía bastante orgulloso y vio partir al chico a sus casa, mientras que el fue a dar un paseó por la ciudad.

-(ahora que lo pienso bien, si ese tal Ash no hubiera congelado a los robots, no creo que halla podido ganar…)-.

* * *

En el hotel, Leaf estaba descansando un poco mientras veía un poco de televisión, -valla, la tele de aquí realmente es diferente a la de allá- dijo para ella misma.

Unas cuatro horas después, la chica dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras que Ash por fin se paraba, -bien, eso fue relajante- este observó como su amiga dormía en la otra cama así que decidió no hacer mucho ruido. Agarra su mochila y empezó a revisarla, todo estaba como lo dejo, -es bueno saber que no me quitaron nada- su mente pensó por un momento que les quitarían hasta la suela del zapato, luego voltio para ver una vitrina en la cual estaban todas sus Pokeballs que trajeron. –"Pika…"- el azabache escucho a su mejor amigo algo melancólico en la ventana del cuarto, el sabía cual era la razón, -te preocupa Misty, verdad?- el roedor voltio a ver a su entrenador con una cara de tristeza, -"Pika-Pi…"- -no te preocupes…- el ratón saltó hacía sus brazos, -…la encontraremos, te lo prometo-.

* * *

En una estación policial, un chico se preparaba para su primera misión en ese nuevo lugar, -estas emocionado?- un policía le pregunto, -sip y mucho!- respondió el chico castaño, -entonces lo vas a disfrutar- -lo hare!- y así partieron al lugar asignado.

Al llegar, pudieron notar como todo estaba puesto con cinta policíaca y estaba lleno de gente, -que será?- pregunto el chico, -no lo se, pero parece importante- se acercaron para poder ver lo que era, -que rayos…- -la encontramos hace un par de horas, apareció de la nada- todos los policías quedaron sorprendidos, incluyendo al chico, -(eso es, una pulsera Z?!)- -Blake, conoces esto?- el policía no podía dejar que lo descubrieran, así que respondió con un simple no.

Blake tenía que descubrir como llegó una cosa tan especial de la región de Alola hasta acá, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda y por ahora no la tenía. -hey, chico, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas- eso lo puso pálido, ya lo descubrieron, era lo que pensaba, -y-ya voy!- se preparó mentalmente antes de ir y confrontar lo que venia, sin saber que era la ayuda que quería.

* * *

En la playa donde Izuku entrena, una chica estaba desmayada en la arena, oculta por todas las cosas que habían. Esta chica tenía un bolso y vestimenta blanca, su cabello era amarillo y su piel era completamente pálida. Nadie sabía que esta chica cambiaría el curso de sus vidas, para siempre.

Secretos del pasados ocultos entre las memorias, villanos con planes malignos, misterios de otro mundo y personas con aspiraciones y deseos. Todo esto y mas en el próximo capítulo…

Esta historia continuará…


	5. El misterioso poder Z!

Capítulo 5: El misterioso poder Z!

Otro día mas empezó e Izuku ya había salido de casa, esto se volvió normal para la madre que tenía curiosidad de lo que hacía cada mañana. –(bien, cuarto día!)- pensó mientras se dirigía a la playa.

Al llegar se encontró al héroe esperándolo cómo siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Buenos días joven Midoriya… puaj!- aunque este se des transformo rápido sacando un poquito de sangre, -creo que ese golpe de la ratita de Ash si te afectó- -no te preocupes, estoy bien- esas palabras no fueron muy creíbles pero el hombre insistió y el chico no pudo decir nada más.

-AGH!, ESTA COSA ESTA PESADA!- la columna seguía sin salir de la arena, no importaba lo que el chico hiciera, -por qué no pruebas sacar otra cosa?- pregunto el héroe, -…puf… es que me dijiste lo mismo ayer y si seguimos así, nunca la sacare- el peliverde tenía un buen punto, sin no lo intentaba todos los días jamás la sacaría. -que tal si…?- el chico intentó una cosa nueva, pero tirando los objetos que había atrás, -ten mas cuidado- -perdón- en eso, All Might notó algo, -que es eso?- Izuku miró hacía atrás y logro ver una cosa extraña, -parece un bolso blanco… y una chica!- los dos fueron a ver y efectivamente era una chica acostada en la arena, -que hace aquí?- -no lo se, talvez se perdió, lo bueno es que las cosas que tiraste no la aplastaron- -p-perdón n-no era m-mi intención-.

* * *

En la estación de policía, un asustado castaño esperaba que lo llamaran -señor Blake- en eso, un señor alto pelinegro lo llamaba para entrar en su oficina, -y-ya voy!- estaba demasiado aterrado, pero tenía que confrontar al destino, costara lo que costara.

Al entrar, pudo notar una mesa con dos sillas, el hombre alto se sentó en una y Blake en otra, -me puedes decir, si alguna vez conociste a una chica castaña?- -eh?!- la expresión de la cara del asustado castaño cambió a la de confusión total, esto lo notó el detective, -no se si lo sabes, pero hace un par de días un chico de cabello negro causo grandes problemas- -u-un chico pelinegro?- el detective asintió, -su nombre es Ash Ketchum- ese nombre causo un gran shock en el policía novato, -y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?- el detective sacó la foto que le entrego la chica, -tu los conoces no es así?- -q-quién le entrego esa foto?!- -tu amiga- -L-Leaf?- -ésa misma- el estrés volvió a subir para el chico, no sabía que le iba a pasar, -y por qué me cuenta esto?- -porque necesitamos más ayuda- -a-ayuda?- -así es, veo que estabas muy preocupado de que te hubiera hecho algo, verdad?- después de decir eso empezó a reír, mientras Blake no podía procesar la información.

* * *

Una luz brillante despertó a la chica de vestido blanco, -…- al mirar a sus alrededores pudo notar que estaba en una banca al lado de un hombre muy flaco, -ah!- esta de repente salto a un lado asustando al hombre y a un chico de cabello verde, -qui-qui-quienes son ustedes?!- las dos personas se miraron fijamente para después decir al unísono -preguntamos lo mismo- una tensión se formo en el aire, aunque no duro mucho ya que una pequeña nube multicolor paso frente a ellos e ir a saludar a la peli amarillo, -Kaku!- -N-Nebby!, que haces afuera?!- la extraña creatura se acerco hacía el héroe y el peliverde, -Kaku!- -ustedes lo sacaron de la bolsa?- -pregunto la chica, -si, lo sentimos si no debimos hacerlo!- Izuku respondió algo agitado, -vimos que la bolsa se movía y al revisar estaba el- dijo All Might, -y por qué miran algo que no les incumbe?!- la chica se puso molesta, -como dijimos, perdón si no podíamos- ahora el joven hacía pose de reverencia para disculparse, -y quiénes son ustedes?- la peli amarillo volvía a preguntar, -yo soy… Toshinori Yari- esta respuesta sorprendió al chico, ese era el nombre verdadero de All Might?, -y tú?- -yo soy Izuku Midoriya, un gusto conocerte!- dijo mientras extendió su brazo para saludar a la chica, -y-yo s-soy Lillie, un gusto conocerte también- ella también extendió su mano algo asustada, -y quien es ese pequeñín?- -e-el es… bueno…- -un Pokémon?- -c-claro!, q-que mas p-puede ser?- el héroe junto al chico notaron que no era de por ahí, -por casualidad conoces a un chico llamado Ash Ketchum?- -d-disculpa, quién?- -y a una chica llamada Leaf?- - lo siento, pero no se de quién hablas- -no te preocupes no es nada importante- -o-ok- al parecer no conocía ni a la castaña ni al azabache, pero al hombre flaco se le ocurrió a alguien más, -y a Misty?- -a ella si la conozco, somos muy buenas amigas desde hace tiempo-.

* * *

Oscuridad, nada mas que eso, los ojos de la peli naranja se habían acostumbrado desde hace un par de días. -Ash…- -el chico de cabello negro?- Misty voltio para ver al sujeto que venia todos los días a "torturarla", -eso… no te incumbe…- -sabías que tengo un rencor muy profundo hacía el?- de la nada, una pregunta que interesó a la chica cambió completamente la conversación, -y… que me importa…- el sujeto se acerco, - te importara mucho, pequeña- -no…no mas…!- -sabes que te gusta- -no…- la mano derecha del sujeto agarro la cabeza de la chica por detrás y la empezó a apretar muy fuerte, lastimando a la chica, -ahhhh!- un dolor inmenso apareció, -p-para…!- -vamos, sonríe!- la mano izquierda le quito el chor de la chica, para después meter sus dedos en su entrepierna, -y-ya…!- el placer y el dolor terminaron de destruir a Misty, -…ja, ja…- -vamos mas fuerte!- la cara de esta se volvió la de una maniática, ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de desesperación con saliva, -…Ja Ja Ja…!- la mano derecha estaba cubierta con sangre de lo fuerte que apretó la cabeza de la chica, -JAJAJAJAJAJ!- -bien, grita mas fuerte, quiero oír esos llantos por ayuda!- -Ash, Ash!- -perfecto- el sujeto levanto a la chica y la golpeó en la barriga con su rodilla, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo mientras se ponía en posición fetal y seguía llorando, -… por qué te interesa tanto que venga ese chico, si ya sabes que hay mas personas allá afuera?- -n-no… n-no… lo se- -creo que ya estas lo suficiente loca- el sujeto se fue no sin antes oír las ultimas palabras de la chica, -no… eres hombre… verdad?- -…-.

* * *

Lillie miraba cómo el peliverde limpiaba la playa con mucho esfuerzo mientras que el hombre lo animaba. -crees que sean de confiar, Nebby?- pregunto la peli amarillo, -Kaku!- el misterioso Pokémon asintió feliz, esto hizo que la chica le sonriera, aunque aún tuviera sus dudas.

Al terminar el día, las tres personas tuvieron un problema, -ahora que lo pienso, ustedes saben donde puedo dormir hoy?- All Might hizo memoria, la chica aún no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, -bueno, déjame un momento, Izuku quédate con ella mientras hago una llamada- -espera qué?!- el héroe fue a un lugar donde no lo oyeran para explicarle la situación al policía. -valla, se fue muy rápido, siempre es así?- el joven estaba literalmente temblando, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con una chica, -s-si!- -ya veo, parece muy carismático- -s-supongo- en ese momento, la bolsa de Lillie empezó a temblar para después abrirse un poquito dejando salir la cabeza de la nube, -Nebby, aquí no que te pueden ver!- -ese Pokémon, por qué lo dejas adentró?- esa pregunta sorprendió a la peli amarillo, -e-es que…- la cara de ella se puso medió melancólica, no le gustaba hablar de ése tema y eso lo noto rápido el chico, -si no quieres hablarlo…- -n-no te preocupes no es nada!- la chica hizo un gesto un tanto tierno, lo que puso rojo al joven.

-malas noticias, al parecer todos lo hoteles están llenos- el héroe apareció de repente asustando a los dos jóvenes, -e-entonces donde voy a dormir?- -no te preocupes, tengo una idea...-

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, dos policías se dirigían hacía una habitación de un hotel, -es aquí?- pregunto el castaño, -si, la habitación 505- respondió el pelinegro. Al llegar tocaron la puerta, -hola, hay alguien ahí?!- unos pasos se escucharon, -quien es?- una voz femenina pregunto al otro lado de la puerta, - Naomasa Tsukauichi- la puerta se abrió para mostrar una chica con cabello despeinado, una pijama y una bola rosada durmiendo en su cabeza, -c-creo que no era un buen momento-.

Ash, Leaf y todos los Pokémons se despertaron, -es bueno volver a verte, Blake!- el azabache fue el primero en hablar, - créeme que a mi también, pero no estamos aquí para eso- el chico castaño fue el segundo, -entonces para que están aquí?- la chica castaña fue la tercera, -para mostrarles esto- el hombre alto fue el último, sacando una misteriosa pulsera, -que es eso?- pregunto el pelinegro, -es una pulsera Z, se supone que debería ser de Alola pero apareció misteriosamente por aquí- respondió el castaño, causando curiosidad, -Alola?- -una región que, supongo, no has visitado por tu reacción- -una región que no e explorado?!, genial!- -no te apresures, mientras no estés en nuestro mundo no podrás verla- la respuesta de la castaña desanimo un poco al azabache, -dejando eso de lado, que hace esa cosa?- pregunto el policía, -no lo se muy bien, pero por lo que e visto tienes que hacer un baile especial que la activa- esto genero mas dudas, -como que un baile especial?- -es un tipo de baile que te ayuda a realizar un movimiento especial para tu Pokémon- esto intereso a todas las personas que estaban ahí, incluidos los Pokémon, -pero para hacerlo necesitaremos algo mas que la pulsera- - qué necesitamos?- un silencio gobernó la habitación, nada salía de la boca del joven, -Blake!- -no lo se- -como que no lo sabes?- -no estuve mucho tiempo en Alola y no pude ver casi nada- eso era un problema, ahora como lo iban activar?

* * *

Los nervios de Izuku habían llegado al tope, una chica tendría que dormir en su casa por un tiempo indefinido, -m-me p-pregunto como será tu casa- dijo Lillie,, el joven no sabía como responder, -n-no e-es la g-gran cosa- estaba muy asustado. El chico ya le había dicho a su madre que traería a alguien para quedarse un tiempo, algo que ella acepto felizmente.

-b-bien, a-aquí es- después de caminar por un rato, los jóvenes llegaron a la casa. Izuku sacó sus llaves con algo de nervios para introducirlas en la puerta y abrirla. Al entrar fuero recibidos por la madre del chico, que se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la chica, -hola, tu debes de ser… La novia de mi hijo!- el carmesí en la cara de los chicos fue notable, -n-n-no ella es una compañera nada mas- -s-s-si!- los dos intentaban de explicar la situación de una manera divertida.

Después de un rato, los tres comieron tranquilamente mientras la madre preguntaba un poquito de mas, sonrojando a los jóvenes.

-e-esta es mi habitación, perdón si parece un poquito rara- todo el cuarto estaba repleto de cosas de una persona bastante fuerte con un traje azul y rojo, -q-quién es el?- Lillie parecía sorprendida, -es mi héroe preferido, All Might!- para después estar intrigada, -dijiste héroe?- ahí fue donde Izuku recordó que ella no sabía nada del lugar, -olvidé decirte algo…- -que ocurre?- el chico empezó a contarle todo el asunto que estaba pasando, -entonces, este es otro mundo diferente al mío?- -así es, perdón por decirte tarde- -no te preocupes, de hecho me siento mucho mas aliviada- ahora era el peliverde el intrigado, -por qué?- la mirada melancólica de la chica volvió, -es otra cosa qué no te gusta hablar?- esta asintió un poco triste, pero se le pasó al sentir que su bolsa temblaba, -Kaku!- -Nebby…- la nube notó cómo su compañera se volvió triste, así que intento reconfortarla mientras el chico se acercaba y la abrazaba, -si tienes algún secreto que no quieras decir, no te obligare a hacerlo- la chica se puso roja al sentir lo que el chico hacía, -g-gracias- este también lo notó, -s-si claro-.

Antes de dormir, Lillie lee pidió a Nebby que no hiciera mucho ruido en la noche, algo que acepto un poco molesto. Izuku sacó una cama inflable para que la chica durmiera en la suya. -b-buenas noches- el peliverde se sentía raro al dormir así, -buenas noche, gracias por lo de hoy- -n-no hay de que- los dos jóvenes se durmieron, acabando su día.

* * *

-gracias por venir- dijo la chica castaña, -no hay problema- respondió el policía para después irse.

-te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo el castaño, -si claro- -era cierto lo que no había mas hoteles disponibles?- -no, es que ya no tenemos para pagar más habitaciones, jeje- el pelinegro se rascaba la cabeza apenado mientras que el chico lo miraba de una manera graciosa.

* * *

En la habitación del hotel, un azabache miraba la pulsera que le entregaron mientras que su compañera de cuarto dormía plácidamente, -el poder Z, eh?- después de mirarla por un rato se acostó a dormir.

-d-donde estoy?...- en el sueño de Ash, -Misty!, donde estas?!- un pasadizo oscuro que parecía no tener fin, un asustado pelinegro buscaba a su amiga pérdida mientras recordaba todos los momentos que vivió con ella, -por qué, estoy aquí?- más y más, las olas de recuerdos inundaban la habitación, -vamos, Pikachu!- de repente, el mejor amigo del azabache apareció para ayudarlo a surfear, pero tenía algo diferente, ojos azules como el mar. -creo que es aquí-, una gran pared se posaba frente al chico, este al empujarla se cayó en un instante, -finalmente pasaré- al empezar a caminar notó algo extraño, el suelo era rojo y las paredes eran azules mientras que Ash era verde, -a-…ayuda…- un hombre cayó a sus pies, -qué rayos…- al mirar mejor vio como una persona alta con traje negro tenía a la peli naranja en manos, para después tirarla hacía el, -M-Misty- esta se paró rápidamente y lo apuñaló múltiples veces, sin que el chico sintiera algo, -S-Silph?- -no niño, esa persona…- el azabache se volteó y pudo ver una figura femenina, que recordaba de algún lado -…nunca existió- la voz de su amiga era reconocible a distancia, alejándose poco a poco…

-AHHH!- de un salto el azabache se paro de la cama, sudando y muy agitado, -estas bien?, parece que tuviste una muy mala pesadilla- su amiga castaña le hablo mientras cocinaba el ramen de pote que les compraron, -n-no… no es nada- su mejor amigo salto hacia el para saludarlo y este lo abrazo en respuesta, -buenos días!- -"Pikachu!"-.

* * *

-el ataque va a comenzar pronto- -así es, y todo esta en marcha- el sujeto estaba hablando con el hombre manos, -y la chica?- -quiere verla por si mismo?- ellos empezaron a caminar hacía el cuarto de la peli naranja. Dentro estaba todo destruido, y una chica sentada en posición fetal en uno de los extremos con un palo que arranco de su propia cama, -y bien?- el hombre manos sonrió (aunque no se notara) -perfecto!- este empezó a reír de una manera desquiciada, nada podría detenerlos.

En otro lugar de la base de los villanos, -parece que nos van a enviar a otra misión- dijo un hombre peli morado, -perfecto, la otra vez nos fue meridianamente bien- respondió una mujer peli rosado, -espero que no lo arruinen como siempre lo hacen- el gato después de decir eso fue pisoteado por sus dos compañeros, -claro que nos va a salir bien, ya veras- -y cuando seamos reconocidos por todos…- -seremos algo para el jefe!- esto último lo dijeron al unísono, para ser rajuñados por el gato, -primero necesitamos un plan, y ya se que podemos hacer, jejeje…- Jessie y James se quedaron mirando uno al otro, Meowth tiene un plan?

Nuevas amistades, mas misterios, una persona quebrada y el mayor plan para el ataque perfecto hacía los héroe y Pokémon, nuestros protagonistas podrán detenerlo? Todas las respuestas y más en el siguiente episodio…

Esta historia continuará…


	6. La chica de la mirada cambiante

Capítulo 6: la chica de la mirada cambiante

-…sh- otra vez escuchaba una voz, -…Ash…- llamándolo, -Ash- parecía sufrir, -por favor, Ash!- un sufrimiento que no había vivido desde hace tiempo, -ha vuelto, esta viva!- una y otra vez, peor que el anterior, -Ash, ayuda…- tortura psicológica, pero quién lo estará llamando?, -ayúdame…- se rompió, como mil vidrios de una ventana, -Ash…- mil vidrios que iba a recomponer.

Al abrir los ojos, el azabache noto como sudaba mucho. Esta era la segunda vez que le ocurría y le estaba empezando a preocupar. -buenos días Ash, dormiste bien?- Leaf estaba viendo la televisión junto a todos los Pokémons, -no, no estoy bien- el tono de voz del chico preocupo mucho a sus amigos, -otra vez la pesadilla?- -si, creo que realmente va a pasar algo- -pero que podrá ser- -ni idea, pero no va a ser bonito-.

* * *

6 día y la playa iba por buen camino, definitivamente si el peliverde seguía así terminaría antes que termine el mes. -vamos, vamos, vamos, no descanses ni un segundo!- Lillie por su parte le traía agua al cansado joven mientras veía todo y evitaba que Nebby se escapara lejos.

-Bien, hoy voy a quitar este pilar de aquí, lo prometo!- la emoción del chico era evidente, estaba empezando a disfrutar esto, -no te apresures a decir cosas que al final no cumples, eh?- el hombre flaco le quitaba un poquito la emoción, pero no de igual manera no lo detuvo de intentarlo, la chica observaba con una sonrisa la situación.

* * *

Mientras comían, el azabache y su amiga castaña pensaron en hacer un poco de entrenamiento para pasar el rato (ya la televisión se estaba volviendo aburrida), el problema radicaba que no podían salir a la calle por ahora y menos con sus Pokémons, -que tal si vamos afuera de la ciudad?- -y si alguien te reconoce a medio camino?- -disfra… mejor no- -y si le pedimos a Blake el favor?- -oye eso no es mala idea… tienes su numero?- -no- -rayos!- -pero tengo el de Naomasa- -quien?- -el policía- -ahhh, es que nunca me dijo su nombre- el pelinegro se rascaba su cabeza mientras su amiga se ponía su mano en la frente.

Leaf marcó el numero del policía y este respondió algo rápido, -hola, como están?- pregunto algo entusiasta, -muy bien y a ustedes?- la chica siguió con la actitud, -bien, bien, para que llamaron?, tienen algún problema?- -no, es que pensábamos entrenar con nuestros Pokémons, pero no podemos salir afuera con ellos, queríamos preguntar si tienen algún lugar privado algo abierto- -mira que causalidad, Blake quería hacer lo mismo así que logre tener un espacio abierto hoy, si. Quieren los busco para ir- -sería un placer, gracias- -en 1 hora esta bien?- -si claro, adiós- -adiós- después de conversar, la chica colgó y se encontró con una cara algo graciosa de Ash, -desde cuando tienes tanta amabilidad?- pregunto de forma burlona.

Como el policía dijo, llegó en una hora a la habitación de los jóvenes junto a Blake, -están listos?- -así es!- -perfecto, vámonos!- antes de irse, Pikachu salto adentro del bolso del azabache para esconderse, -me parece extraño- -que sucede?- -no que los Pokémon deberían estar en esas pelotitas?- el policía aún no sabía mucho del pelinegro ni del mundo el cuál venia, -es que al Pikachu de Ash no le gusta estar dentro de su Pokeball- Blake respondió la pregunta, -ya veo, pero dejando ese tema de lado, deberíamos irnos- -de acuerdo!- después de su conversación, las cuatro personas se dirigían al auto del policía pelinegro.

El paseo duro 20 minutos en el cual Ash miraba todos los edificios con unos ojos brillantes, si no fuera por su situación ya hubiera explorado cada rincón de ese hermoso pero extraño lugar.

El lugar donde iban a estar era un estadio un tanto grande pero que se notaba que no lo usaban mucho, -es aquí?- pregunto el castaño, -si, perdón si no es de su agrado- respondió el policía, -es perfecto!- el azabache era el único que realmente le emocionaba estar ahí, le recordaba mucho a las ligas Pokémon.

-bien!, que van a hacer primero- el policía quería ver las habilidades de esos extraños animales en acción, le emocionaba e intrigaba a la vez, -Blake, hace tiempo que no combatimos!- Ash estaba listo para un gran combate, -así es!, quiero ver que tanto has mejorado!- Blake siguió la iniciativa, hace tiempo que no veía al azabache y pelear contra el estaba en su lista de pendientes, -oigan y yo?!- aunque Leaf no estaba tan de acuerdo, -que tal si hacen una competencia?- el pelinegro dio una idea que intrigo a todos, -una competencia?- -así es y el ganador podría… tener… un buffet?- los tres jóvenes pensaron por un momento, -aceptamos!- para al final contestar al unísono.

La competencia tendría 4 combates, dos combates para que cada competidor tuviera oportunidad de enfrentarse a los otros 2 y uno final para los ganadores. El primer combate seria entre Ash vs. Blake, -por qué rayos hicimos la idea de la competencia, si de igual manera ellos dos empezarían- la chica aun se quejaba de igual manera.

-cada contrincante solo puede usar 1 Pokémons, si ese Pokémon quedan fuera, perderán el combate!- bueno, al menos Leaf podría ser el referí, -están listos?!- -si lo estamos!- los dos jóvenes respondieron al unísono muy, muy emocionado, -entonces… que empiecen!-.

-ve, Pikachu!- de el bolso del azabache salía (por fin) la ratita cuqui, lista para combatir, -sabía que ibas a sacar a tu Pikachu primero, ve, Kabutops!- de la Pokeball del policía castaño, salía una especie de fósil humanoide con garras en vez de manos, -esto se pondrá interesante, Pikachu, usa tu velocidad!- de un momento a otro, la ratita empezó a moverse rápidamente por todo el estadio, -no nos vas a engañar, Kabutops, usa corte!- el Pokémon rápidamente hizo un corte directo a la ratita, -Cola de hierro!- pero eso no la detuvo, su cola se volvió mas dura para bloquear el golpe de su rival y empezar una batalla de movimientos rápidos, aunque el fósil no podía seguir lo que hacía su rival muy bien, -usa el golpe de Pikachu para impulsarte hacía atrás!- como su entrenador dijo, Kabutops uso la fuerza de la cola del ratón para impulsarse hacía atrás, esquivando los golpes por poco, -veo que aún sigues siendo fuerte- -lo mismo digo- los dos jóvenes parecían disfrutar el combate, mientras que el policía se quedaba con la boca abierta, lo que estaba viendo era impresionante.

* * *

En la playa, el peliverde por fin hacía progreso con la columna, solo un poco más y la sacaba, -bien, después de esto todo va a ser muy fácil!- su determinación creció muchísimo, esa columna lo estaba molestando desde que empezó.

-ver a Izuku hacer todo esto, es relajante de algún modo, verdad Nebby?- la peli amarillo le sonreía al Pokémon gaseoso, -"Kaku!"- lo que el devolvía muy feliz, estar tranquilos después de lo que paso en su mundo era algo grandioso, -…crees que fue buena idea hacer eso?- la mirada de Lillie cambió drásticamente, -"Kaku?..."- -en que estoy pensando, claro que fue bueno hacerlo, si no, no estarías aquí- -"Kaku!"- su mirada cambió a una sonrisa melancólica, de algún modo, aún seguía triste.

-un… poco… más!- de la arena salió un gran pilar de color gris algo viejo, por fin lo logro!, -felicidades, joven Midoriya!- el héroe lo felicitaba con gran entusiasmo, -felicidades, Izuku!- la chica también le daba su apoyo, -Kaku!- incluso el Pokémon le daba aplausos con sus manos (o pequeñas nubecitas), -gracias!- faltaba mucho para que entrara en la U.A., pero ya casi terminaba con la playa, solo unos 3 días mas y por fin completaría el primer paso para ser un héroe, tener poderes.

All Might quiso invitar a los dos jóvenes a comer un buffet para celebrar el gran esfuerzo que a hecho el peliverde, ellos aceptaron inmediatamente (se ve que tenían un poquito de hambre, solo un poquito), -bien, entonces a las 6?- -si esa hora esta bien- respondió el chico, -perfecto, los esperare para llevarlos- los jóvenes asintieron para después decir al unísono, -de acuerdo!-.

Después de terminar de entrenar, el héroe le pidió la dirección de la casa de Izuku para buscarlos en la noche, una vez escrita se despidió, dejando a los jóvenes solos para caminar a casa. -hace tiempo que no voy a uno de esos restaurantes de buffet, estoy emocionado!- -si supongo, pero como lo va a pagar?- esa pregunta dejo helado al peliverde, aún no le había contado sobre All Might y pareciera que el no quiere que ella sepa, -s-supongo que… gana mucho dinero entrenando a sus alumnos!, si, eso debe ser!...- -o valla, entonces Toshinori es entrenador?- -si!, entrena mucho aunque no se note!- -tiene que ser muy bueno, no?- -claro!, por qué crees que me entrena?, jaja!- la chica sabía que estaba mintiendo por la forma en que estaba hablando, pero lo olvido al preguntarse algo, -oye Izuku?- -si?- -por qué entrenas?- la pregunta vino de repente como la anterior, pero esta vez sabía como responderla, -recuerdas que te dije que en este mundo hay héroes- -si me acuerdo, por qué?- -porque yo quiero ser el mas grande héroe de todos!- esto dejo sorprendida a la peli amarillo, Izuku tenía alguna clase de poder?, -entonces, cual es tu poder?, si te ves tan motivado tiene que ser increíble!- -bueno, no tengo poderes la verdad…-.

* * *

-Pikachu, electrobola!- en la cola de la ratita se empezaba a formar una bola luminosa, -no dejes que te de, utiliza poder pasado!- el Pokémon fósil rápidamente empezó a crear grandes rocas alrededor suyo para después tirárselas al pequeño ratón, -guarda la electrobola y utiliza ataque rápido!- las palabras del azabache asustaron al castaño, guardar la electrobola?, como pudo, Pikachu sorteaba las rocas una por una sin ninguna dificultad, -tu plan parece eficaz, pero no por mucho!- el joven peli marrón pensó en algo rápido y cuando la ratita iba atacar, -SURF!- Kabutops lanzó una gran cantidad de agua hacía la ratita, que no pudo aguantar la corriente, cayendo en los pies de su entrenador, -estas bien?!- Pikachu se levantaba como podía, lanzando chispas hacía su entrenador en señal que estaba listo, -bien… Es hora de acabar esto!- -inténtalo!- las miradas de los dos era intimidante, ninguno quería perder, -Pikachu, impactrueno!/Kabutops, tajo umbrío!- una gran descarga contra una gran fuerza siniestra, cada ataque que chocaba generaba una onda de aire y en el campo generaba mas humo, hasta el punto de no ver nada, -…- el policía estaba asombrado, nada de lo que hubiera visto sería tan increíble como esto, -ahora!- de repente el grito del azabache alerto a todos los presentes, para después notar lo que ocurría, Pikachu había esparcido el humo con una gran electrobola, dirigiéndose al Pokémon prehistórico, -como…?- el castaño no pudo hacer nada…

-Kabutops no puede continuar, el ganador es Pikachu!- la voz de la chica se hizo sonar, Ash había ganado el primer combate, -lo hicimos!- -"Pika"- entrenador y Pokémon se acercaron para abrazarse, -ese dúo nunca cambia, Kabutops, regresa- el castaño se sentía feliz de alguna manera.

-la segunda batalla será Leaf contra Ash, si están listos díganlo- el referí ahora era Blake, -estamos listos!- los jóvenes afirmaron al unísono, -entonces… empiecen!-, el policía estaba listo para ver otro combate.

-esta vez empezare con… Glalie!- de la Pokeball del azabache salía una gran bola de hielo con una gran boca, -crees que con eso me vas a vencer?, no lo creo, ve Jigglypuff!- de la Pokeball de la chica salía otra bola, pero esta vez rosada y pequeña, -bien, hay que tener cuidado con su canto, vamos Glalie, rayo hielo!- la gran bola empezó a lanzar un gran rayo azul hacía el Pokémon de Leaf, -no dejes que te de, vuela!- la bola rosada creció de tamaño para después flotar en el aire esquivando el movimiento de tipo hielo, -arriba, utiliza golpe cabeza!- la gran bola se lanzo hacía su rival, -nosotros podemos, utiliza también golpe cabeza!- Jigglypuff paro de flotar para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía su rival, PUM, sus cabezas chocaron haciendo un gran estruendo y retrocediendo a los dos contrincantes, -Jiggly/ Glalie, están bien?!- los dos miraron a sus respectivos entrenadores y asintieron en señal de estar listos para mas, -bien, entonces vamos!- los jóvenes dijeron al unísono.

* * *

La sorpresa que se llevo Lillie al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, no tenía poderes?, -pero tu dijiste que todos en este lugar tenían- -es que hay algunos, como yo, que no nacieron con poderes- -y como piensas convertirte en el mayor héroe del mundo?- la voz de la chica cambió a de preocupación, no quería que el peliverde dejara su sueño, -yo se que algún día voy a tener poderes, me lo prometí a mi mismo- la cara de Izuku era de determinación, se le podía ver en los ojos, algo que inspiro a la chica un poco, -…se que lo lograras…- la cara del chico se puso roja al oír eso, -g-gracias- -bueno vamos a casa que hay que prepararnos- -d-de acuerdo- la peli amarillo solo sonrió para después continuar el camino, -sabes, te conozco de poco pero realmente me caes bien- -e-enserio?- la chica asintió, -eres una buena persona…- la mirada de esta se puso melancólica, como si hubiera recordado algo que no le gustaba mucho, -por qué la cara?- el chico se dio cuenta, -n-no, no es nada- ella agito sus brazos de manera graciosa para decir que estaba, -estas segura?- -s-si muy segura…- Lillie intento sonreír falsamente, pero no funcionó, el peliverde solo podía pensar en como ayudarla.

* * *

-Glalie, doble equipo!- el Pokémon tipo hielo se multiplico alrededor de la bola rosada, -Jiggly, canto!- antes de que pudiera cantar, Ash pensó en algo, -rayo hielo!- las múltiples copias de la bola empezaron a lanzar un rayo azul congelante, -vuela!- antes de que pudieran impactar, la bola rosada empezó flotar lejos de las copias, -gracias!- el azabache agradeció de una manera extraña, lo que confundió a la chica, -viento hielo!- de repente el campo pareció tener una niebla helada que no dejaba ver nada, -Jiggly, canto!- el Pokémon parecía cantar, pero algo paso delante de el, -sigue así, ellas no nos ven!- era el rayo hielo de Glalie, -no puede…- -terminemos esto, Glalie, golpe cabeza!- de la nada apareció la bola original lista para derrotar a su rival, -doble bofetón!- pero

Leaf no se iba a rendir tan fácil, -cuidado…!- era tarde para esquivarlo, el doble Bofetón no sólo paro el ataque de la bola, si no que también le hizo mucho daño, -Glalie!- al caer, la niebla se esparció dejando ver a un casi derrotado tipo hielo, -puedes seguir?!- este solo se limito asentir, el pelinegro estaba preocupado pero tenía que continuar, -ahora, canto!- pero sus esperanzas se fueron al escuchar la dulce voz de la bola rosada, se había olvidado de ella por un momento!

-… umm, Glalie no puede continuar… ni tampoco Ash así que Leaf gana…- el azabache junto a su Pokémon habían quedado rendidos en el suelo, el policía vio la escena con gracia.

-… oaaa, u-ultima batalla… para la final… e-el ganador… empiecen!- el azabache aún seguía dormido, no hizo muy bien de referí, -ummm, bueno aquí voy, ve Gliscor!- de la Pokeball del castaño salió una creatura voladora muy extraña, sus manos parecían ser pinzas, -como no tengo otro Pokémon por aquí, utilizaré uno de Misty, esta bien?- -de acuerdo- -bien, sal Starmie!- de la Pokeball de la chica ("prestada") salió una estrella de mar con una gema en lo que parecía ser su ojo, -vamos a empezar fuertes, Gliscor, usa puya nociva!- las garras del Pokémon volador se abrieron para lanzar un gran ataque de pequeñas pero efectivas puyas toxicas, -no dejes que te toquen, usa chorro de agua para saltar!- como la chica dijo, la estrella dio un gran salto con la ayuda del potente chorro de agua que utilizo, -los tenemos Gliscor, acróbata!- el tipo tierra/volador se impulsó rápidamente hacía su contrincante y empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez desde el aire, -cuidado!- la estrella cayo sin poder hacer nada, - colmillo ígneo!- las flamas que salían de la boca de Gliscor eran enormes, -…ahora!- al acercarse mucho no pudo hacer nada para evitar el golpe que venía, era placaje, -no le dejemos descansar, utiliza cascada!- la estrella empezó a crear una gran torre de agua en la cual entró para dirigirse hacía el tipo tierra creando otra torre debajo de el, golpeándolo exitosamente, -Gliscor!- este cayó cerca de su entrenador, pudiéndose levantar algo agotado, -ese es mi compañero, nunca nos vamos a rendir en una batalla, no importa lo difícil que fuera!- -"Gli!"- -entonces demuéstrenmelo!- -"hia!"-.

* * *

En la casa del peliverde, dos jóvenes se preparaban para salir a comer. -(comer con All Might, me siento raro y a la vez emocionado)- Izuku estaba casi listo y solo faltaban 15 minutos, así que fue a ver si la chica estaba lista, -Lillie, estas lista?- no escucho respuesta, -Lillie?- no parecía haber nadie en el baño y al entrar lo confirmo, -que raro, pensé que estaba aquí- la peli amarillo tampoco estaba en el cuarto, ni en ninguna parte de la casa, -donde se fue?- -oye Izuku, ven a ver esto- su mama lo llamo, -que pasa?- -mira lo esta ocurriendo en la ciudad- el chico miro al televisor solo para ver a alguien encima de una torre, se le era familiar, -como llego hasta allí?- -no se sabe, dicen que apareció de repente- al ver de cerca pudo notar que tenía un bolso blanco y en sus manos tenía una cosa extraña, como una nube, -la pobre no parece que la este pasando muy bien- la madre del chico no había notado la situación, -s-si…- esa persona, era Lillie.

El edificio estaba repleto de gente, los policías no sabían como rescatarla y no había llegado ningún héroe, -N-Nebby, por favor…- el viento soplaba fuerte y la chica no podía hablar, estaba muy asustada, -"Kaku?"- la nube no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ella solo quería jugar un poco. -No te preocupes te vamos a bajar!- 2 héroes por fin llegaron para salvar a la chica, -Sostente!- uno podía estirarse y el otro era bastante fuerte, -a-ayuda…- las lagrimas se le iban a salir, no había tenido una situación así desde… el incidente, -bien no te preocupes- el héroe se estiró para ayudar a subir al otro, -vamos no te preocupes ven- los recuerdos de ese día llegaron para atormentar a la peli amarillo, la mano del héroe no sería vista de buena manera, -A-Aléjate!- la chica retrocedió, -espera que sucede?- -n-no, No!, no se llevaran a Nebby!- estaba demasiado asustada como para razonar que sin notarlo cayó del techo…

-"Kaku!"- la tele transportación de Nebby se activo y así nadie los noto irse del lugar, creyendo que estaba muerta.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en la habitación del joven que rápidamente fue a ver mientras su mama se quedaba a ver que pasaba.-Lillie!- estaba ahí, en el suelo, llorando, -n-no vengas…- su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, como si algo la hubiera afectado, -Lillie…- Izuku no hizo caso y se acerco para abrazarla, ella seguía llorando, -ya paso, estas aquí bien, verdad?- la voz del chico era de preocupación por su amiga, se sentía culpable por no poder ayudarla en nada, -…si- la chica se voltio para abrazarlo también, -gracias…- el calor de ella era reconfortante para el peliverde, de igual manera para Lillie, -no hay de que…-.

* * *

-No vamos a perder, ti puedes Gliscor!- la pelea continuaba, cada golpe era mas brutal que el anterior, -chorro de agua!/puya nociva!- cada choque de ataques causaba una ligera explosión junto con humo que llenaba todo el estadio, -la tenemos, Acróbata!- Gliscor aún daba pelea incluso después de todo el daño que había recibido, -quita el humo, Cascada!- de igual manera lo hacía Starmie, era difícil saber quién ganaría, -ahí!- los jóvenes vieron la oportunidad Al mismo tiempo, -Placaje!/Acróbata!- un último choque se dio, el ganador sería el que resistiera el golpe, -…- el humo que quedaba se esparció dejando ver al Pokémon que quedó de pie, -no puede…- la estrella estaba en el suelo y el tipo tierra/volador seguía volando, -…ouaa, qué?, ya ganaron, bien el ganador es Blake…- el azabache por fin se paraba (no del todo, pero no estaba dormido), -lo hicimos!- -"Gli!"- el castaño gano al final, -lo hiciste bien Starmie, regresa- la chica estaba triste y a la vez feliz, la batalla que tubo fue fantástica y eso era lo importante (aunque perdería el buffet), -espera un minuto, si los tres ganamos y perdimos una, no significa que empatamos?- -así es, supongo que los tres tendrán el buffet, no?- el policía se rascaba la cabeza mientras reía –(tengo que pagar el triple!)-.

* * *

-bien tengo que llamar Naomasa para que nos busque, espero que no este ocupado- All Might realmente no tenía carro (como tiene poderes, para que conducir?).

Grandes desafíos, recuerdos que queremos olvidar, todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo.

Esta historia continuará…


	7. Un buffet para recordar

Capítulo 7: un buffet para recordar

-estas segura de que puedes ir?- -tranquilo no fue nada…- la sonrisa de la chica mostraba genuina emoción, lo que tranquilizó al chico un poco, -bueno en veinte minutos llega- -sip, espero que ese buffet tenga mucha variedad- -yo también lo espero!- Izuku no podía aguantar mas la espera.

* * *

-como vamos a despertar a Ash?- el chico castaño miraba con duda al joven de Pueblo Paleta, mientras que la chica castaña le pedía algo a Pikachu, -cálmate, solo necesitamos una pequeña descarga- las mejillas de la ratita estaban cargadas con electricidad, listas para parar a su entrenador, -"Pika, Chu!"- el impactrueno fue bastante efectivo, -AHHHHH, QUE, DONDE?!- demasiado efectivo la verdad.

Afuera del estadio, el policía se preparaba para llevar a los chicos, -(espero que no coman demasiado…)- aunque estaba mas asustado por su billetera, que no duro mucho ya que empezaron a llamarlo, -diga?- -ehh, estas ocupado, necesito que me hagas un favor- era Toshinori, -que paso?- -te acuerdas de Izuku?- -si- -bueno, podrías llevarnos a un restaurante?- el pelinegro se quedo confundido, -u-un restaurante?- -es que quiero recompensarlo por todo el trabajo que a hecho entrenando conmigo- -bueno…- el policía pensó, -es que ya iba a llevar a los otros chicos- -Ash y compañía?- -esos mismos- una idea apareció en la cabeza del héroe, -y que tal si llevamos a los dos grupos?- Naomasa se asusto, -c-claro!- -tranquilo te ayudare a pagar lo que pueda- -g-gracias… espera, los grupos?- -ahh si, se me olvidó decirte, es una larga historia…-.

El azabache se paraba como podía (ese canto de Jigglypuff era fuerte) y se dirigía a la salida junto a los castaños, -ya no puedo esperar para probar esa comida!- que a Leaf le ofrecieran algo era bastante extraño, así que lo disfrutaría al máximo, -no creo que seas la única- Blake apunto hacía el pelinegro, -me pregunto que tanto habrá!- Ash era el más emocionado, demostrando que era el que mas iba a comer, -Ash nunca cambia, verdad?- -es increíble pensar que tiene 16- -crees que es normal que tú seas policía a los 12?- -por lo menos no estoy llegando a los 20- -qué dijiste?!- -n-nada- el castaño mejor no molestaba a la chica, no quería sentir su furia.

-están listos?- el policía entraba en el auto junto a los jóvenes, -sip!- dijeron al unísono, -pero antes vamos hacer una parada- los tres quedaron confundidos, -que paso?- pregunto el azabache -se recuerdan de Izuku?- Leaf y Ash asentían mientras que Blake se quedaba confundido, lo que el policía noto (es cosa mía o los policías se entienden entre sí?) -es el chico peliverde- el castaño recordó el informe de la prisión, -que paso con el?- para después preguntar por que lo mencionó, -vamos a buscarlo para comer con el- esto sorprendió al trío de entrenadores, y antes de que pudieran preguntar el policía explico la situación (nope, también entiende a los demás).

En medió del camino recogieron al héroe y este les explicó como llegar a la casa del peliverde, -bueno eso no está tan lejos, llegaremos en diez minutos- el policía empezó a conducir al lugar del chico mientras que All Might empezaba una conversación con los jóvenes, -y como les ha ido?- los castaños respondieron alegremente, pero el azabache parecía un poco apagado, -que sucede Ash?- la chica pregunto, -n-no es nada…- una pequeña tensión se sintió, -estas molesto por qué estoy aquí?- el héroe pregunto, -ah, n-no, no es eso, es que últimamente estoy pensativo- -por lo que pasó?- pregunto Leaf, -no…no es por Misty- todos sabían que estaban tocando un tema delicado, -es porque e tenido sueños muy, muy raros- la chica ya sabía adonde iba, -sueños raros?- el azabache asintió -un sueño donde estoy en un edificio bastante grande, mis amigos están sufriendo y una figura borrosa me dispara por detrás- -Ash es solo un sueño tranquilo- -pero es que se sentía tan real- -al menos sabes en que edificio estabas- el policía pregunto, -eso es lo que mas recuerdo, su nombre era Silph- el héroe y el policía quedaron algo asustados, -q-que raro, esa es una marca por aquí- el azabache quedó intrigado, -y que hacen?!- -n-nada muy sobresaliente…- el pelinegro sacó sus llaves y enseño el llavero que usaba, -llaveros con forma de pelota de playa! Y lo mejor es que se abren!- -muéstramela un momento- -espera como sabemos que no vas hacer algo raro?- All Might no dejo que la agarrara, -a que te refieres con eso?!- -a que aún no confío en ti- las miradas del entrenador y del héroe eran de furia, la tensión subió mas, -esperen, esperen, no se peleen- la chica trato de detenerlos, -cálmate, si hacen algo los metemos a la cárcel- el policía susurró, -…de acuerdo- para después entregar el llavero a las manos del azabache, -…n-no, no puede…- los tres jóvenes notaron el diseño de la pelota de playa, era roja con blanco y para abrirla había que oprimir un botón en el centro.

* * *

-creo que ya debería estar llegando- la peli amarillo se arreglaba un poco el pelo mientras que el peliverde estaba atento para que los recogieran, -ahí viene!- la chica se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada y se puso al lado del chico para ver el carro en el que los iba a llevar, los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver que era un auto algo grande, -(será que All Might si es rico?)- las noticias parecían por fin decir la verdad.

El auto se detuvo frente a ellos y el héroe salió para saludarlos, -espero que disfruten este regalo!- una sonrisa se posó en la cara de este, -lo haremos!- los jóvenes dijeron al unísono para que después preguntaran si el carro era realmente del héroe , este miro al la ventana y el policía la abrió, -como creen, si el no sabe manejar!- la sorpresa de el peliverde fue grande mientras que Lillie se reía y All Might miraba a su compañero con despreció, este solo puso una sonrisa de maldad.

-bien entren, les tenemos una sorpresa- Izuku abrió la puerta del lado izquierdo solo para encontrarse con dos personas conocidas y una desconocida, -A-ASH?!- el mencionado puso su mano sobre su cabeza, -como te ha ido?- para luego reír nerviosamente, -este es el chico por el cual preguntaste?- Lillie pregunto al peliverde, -ah si!, ellos también vienen de tú mundo, así que pensé que lo conocías- las miradas de los tres jóvenes miraron a la peli amarillo, dos de ellos pensaron que era novia del chico y el otro solo pudo pensar que era amiga de este, -no conozco a los otros dos, pero si me acuerdo haber visto a Ash- todos quedaron confusos con la respuesta de la chica, -y donde me viste… eh, como era que te llamabas?- -ah, p-perdón por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Lillie, un gusto conocerlos- la chica hizo una reverencia al terminar de decir su nombre, -hola Lillie, yo soy Leaf!- la castaña extendió su mano, -yo soy Blake, un gusto también!- el castaño imito a su compañera, -g-gracias!- -bueno no nos quedemos mas tiempo aquí, vámonos que si no, no vamos a llegar- el policía hablo y los jóvenes afirmaron para después subirse al carro y partir al gran buffet esperado.

-entonces, donde me viste?- el azabache preguntó, -en la final de Kalos!, tú y tú Greninja fueron los que se robaron el show!- los compañeros del entrenador lo miraron fijamente, -Por qué no nos dijiste que llegaste a la final!- -Nos la perdimos!- la ratita (que estaba durmiendo) se paro de repente del bolso para después ser visto por la peli amarillo, -Tienes un Pikachu!- esta lo agarro para abrazarlo, -es tan bonito!- el Pokémon no aguantó tantos gritos y lanzó un gran impactrueno dejando a todos los jóvenes paralizados, -t-tienes q-que p-pasar p-por t-todo e-esto t-todos l-los d-días?- el peliverde fue el último en preguntar, dejando al azabache aún mas cansado de las preguntas.

Después de un rato llegaron al restaurante en el que iban a comer, -valla, parece muy elegante!- Leaf a tenido muy pocas experiencias con este tipo de lugares, así qué entrar en uno era bastante emocionante, -esperen un minuto, como va entrar Ash?- la pregunta llego de repente, eso era un problema grande, -que sucede con Ash?- Lillie pregunto, ella aún no sabía la situación del azabache, -ah, si es que… el no le gusta lo caro!- Leaf lanzo la mayor mentira del universo, pero fue suficiente para calmar a la peli amarillo (que idiota tienes que ser para creer eso), -ah bueno, supongo que tendremos que comer en otro lugar…- -No!- todos dijeron al unísono, asustando un poco a la chica, -p-por qué no?- -e-es porque… a Ash le gusta comer afuera!- -espera qué?!- -no mientas que cada vez que íbamos a algún lugar siempre comías afuera- por parte eso es cierto, pero también era mentira, -b-bueno coman adentro yo estate en el auto…- sabía que si rechistaba mas iba a perder, por lo menos comería con sus Pokémons, -tus amigos son raros- la chica susurro, -creo que si…-.

-buenas noches!, mesa para 6 por favor- el camarero les dijo que tendrían que esperar, ya que hoy habían venido varios clientes, el policía acepto y fue con los demás para decir la situación, -supongo que hay que esperar- dijo el héroe, -no creo que dure mucho, habrá clientes que llevaran aquí un largo tiempo- -por qué no usamos este momento para conocernos mejor- Izuku dio una idea, -oye, no es mala idea- Leaf dio el voto positivo, -y con que empezamos hablar?- pregunto Blake, -que tal de como nos va en la vida del amor!- la cara del castaño se puso en modo alerta mientras que el peliverde y la peli amarillo se pusieron rojas, -cof, cof, si supongo que te irá bien a ti con Gold- la cara del chico era de maldad, pero no afectó para nada a la castaña, -si supongo, cof, cof, y como te va a ti con Rose?- el ataque fue superefectivo, la cara de la chica luego se dirigió a los jóvenes con caras rojas como tomate, -y a ustedes dos?, acaso serán novios?- -n-n-n-no, nada de eso!- el peliverde hablo, -s-s-s-si solo nos acabamos de conocer- y la chica lo siguió, pero no fue suficiente, -en serio, la verdad es que harían bonita pareja- la castaña iba con todo, mientras que el policía y el héroe miraban la escena con gracia, -la juventud verdad?- -quisiera volver a esos años-

* * *

En el carro del policía, el entrenador con mejillas de forma de rayo y su fiel compañero y mejor amigo miraban las estrellas, esperando que la comida llegara, -creo que ya se que sentía Leaf- -"Pika"- lo bueno de estar ahí, es que los vidrios eran completamente negros por afuera, así que podían ver las estrellas sin que nadie los vieran, -el cielo por aquí no tiene tantas estrellas, supongo que será por tantos edificios- la ratita asentía, -… Pikachu, recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?- -"Pika!"- -ese día había mucha tormenta, y la verdad escapar de esos Spearows no fue nada divertido- al recordar eso el Pokémon solo se puso la patita por detrás y sonrió levemente, -… sabes, abecés olvido bastantes cosas- la ratita quedo confusa al escuchar eso, -siento, que debería tener mayor edad, pero la verdad es que solo tengo 16 y bueno…- Ash pauso y tomo mucho aire, -creo que e olvidado casi toda mi vida- el ratón se acerco a su entrenador para consolarlo, estaba llorando por algo, -abecés siento que esto es una segunda oportunidad y que la estoy desaprovechando horriblemente- sin notarlo, la pulsera Z empezó a brillar de un tono amarillento, -mi mente no puede con eso, pero de igual manera sigo adelante, dejando a todos mis amigos atrás, dejando a mis Pokémons atrás, dejando a mi mama atrás y…- una descarga lo calmo, para después ver a su amigo muy, muy preocupado, -…n-no es nada tranquilo, estoy bien, es solo que todo esto tal vez me este afectando un poco de más- el azabache respiro, -creo que cuando secuestraron a Misty me hizo ver que e estado desconectado de todos por un tiempo, creo que tendré que llamarlos cuando llegue, también debería quedarme un poco más en casa, mama debe de extrañarme cuando me voy- Pikachu sonrió y abrazo a su compañero, -pero antes de eso, hay que rescatar a Misty- la ratita miro al azabache para después decir su mítico, -"Pika"- -gracias por estar aquí conmigo compañero…- de repente los ojos del azabache notaron una luz que venía de su muñeca, Pikachu también la vio, -pero qué…?- la Pulsera ahora tenía un cristal completamente amarillo transparente con un símbolo de rayo en centro, -qué, qué es esto?!-.

* * *

Pasaron 20 minutos y no había nadie saliendo del restauran, ya el grupo de protagonistas se estaban cansando un poco, -son las nueve de la noche y nadie a salido aún- el policía le parecía extraño, considerando qué ya había gente ahí y nadie parecía terminar, -no creen que llegaron al mismo tiempo?- pregunto el peliverde, -podría ser, pero sería la casualidad mas grande del mundo- -por qué?- -porque este es el restaurante menos visitado de la ciudad- -ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es que se escuche micha gente ahí dentro- dijo Blake, -algo anda mal…- el héroe tenía un mal presentimiento, -"atención clientes, el restaurante Casa Blanca cerrara pronto, por favor diríjanse a la salida"- del altavoz, una voz un tanto familiar se escucho, -me estas bromeando!- Leaf se quejó, -creo que hoy no es nuestra noche- dijo la peli amarillo, -mejor lo intentamos otro día, ok?- el policía parecía algo molesto pero calmado al mismo tiempo, -vámonos, no hay nada mas que podamos hacer- el héroe camino a la salida, -creo que Ash es el que se va a quejar más- dijo el castaño, -pero hey, mírale el lado amable, al menos nos divertimos un poco- Izuku era el mas optimista, -supongo que tienes razón- Blake no podía negar ese detalle, excepto para el azabache, el estaba todo el tiempo en el carro.

* * *

Afuera del restauran, tres sujetos extraños cerraban la puerta para después observar el carro donde el azabache estaba, -esto, qué es esto?- Ash no sabía como reaccionar, de repente un cristal extraño apareció en la pulsera, -q-qué hago?, es así que funciona?, por qué apareció ahora?!- entrenador y Pokémon estaban tan emocionados que no notaron lo que venía, -vamos acabar con ese chico de una vez por todas!- -ya olvidemos al Pikachu!- -cárguenlo, apunten y fuego!- la mujer con pelo rosa, el hombre con pelo morado y el gato parlante tenían cargada una bazuca lista para asesinar al azabache, -todos estos años de miseria se acabaran hoy!- dijeron al unísono para después disparar…

* * *

BOOM, -oyeron eso?- -se escucho de afuera- el grupo corrió a la entrada para ver lo que pasaba, -qué rayos?!- al llegar solo vieron la puerta cerrada, -qué esta ocurriendo!- el policía intento abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero no funcionó, -bienvenidos a su perdición- la voz del altavoz estaba detrás de ellos, -…no…- Leaf reconoció al instante quien era, -es…imposible…- Blake también, -q-qué pasa?- el peliverde no entendía, igual que los otros 3, al darse la vuelta el héroe y el policía no lo pudieron creer, -tú…- -eres…- los castaños se voltearon, -…Misty-.

La noche no acaba y parece que nuestros héroes están en problemas, Ash sobrevivió?, qué fue lo que paso con la pulsera Z?, qué esta pasando en el restaurante?, esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

 **Espera qué?, letras en negrita?, sip me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, perdón por eso, créanme que este fue el más difícil de escribir no tenía muchas ideas, pero cuando me senté y puse mi esfuerzo la creatividad salió de repente (tarde pero salió) y termine haciendo uno de mis capítulos favoritos.**

 **Lo de Ash preocupado lo e querido poner desde el principio del fic y la verdad me quedo mejor de lo que esperaba, también quería poner mas escenas en el carro pero terminé desechándolas (no las vi tan importante para la trama, eran más de comedia).**

 **Bueno para compensarlos voy a decir el nombre del siguiente capítulo y dos personaje que van aparecer más adelante (no en el siguiente capítulo).**

 **Capítulo 8: la hora de la verdad**

 **Personaje 1: Enji Todoroki/ Endeavor**

 **Personaje 2: Serena**

 **También les quiero decir que ya estamos finalizando el primer arco, muy pronto comenzaremos el inicio de clases en la U.A. y eso me tiene muy emocionado, ya quiero poner a Aizawa.**

 **Eso sería todo, gracias por leer esta historia y nos vemos muy pronto, ciao!**


	8. La hora de la verdad (primera parte)

Capítulo 8: La hora de la verdad (primera parte)

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros protagonistas se quedaron atrapados en el restaurante Casa Blanca, solo para ver a una vieja amiga…

-bienvenidos a su perdición- los castaños reconocieron esa voz al instante, -q-qué sucede?- la peli amarillo y los otros 3 se quedaron confusos, -ella es…- el policía y el héroe se dieron vuelta para ver quien era, -tu…- -…eres…- Leaf y Blake se dieron la vuelta, -…Misty-.

* * *

Afuera del restauran, una gran flama se extendía en el lugar donde se encontraba el carro de Naomasa, -p-por fin- los tres causantes de la explosión estaban emocionados, -nos encargamos del tonto!- se abrazaron y saltaron como si no hubiera un mañana, -p-pero qué?- -q-qué paso?- la gente logro ver lo que paso, mientras que otros empezaban acercarse, -bueno, es hora de empezar el show!- el gato sacó una radio y dio la señal de aprobación, -destrocen esta ciudad!- de repente, unas creaturas extrañas salían del techo del restaurante, el caos había empezado.

* * *

-tengo que llegar…!- el azabache corría lo mas rápido que podía, otra vez estaba en ese edificio tan extraño, -Chicos, donde están!- no había nadie, parecía un pasillo fantasma, -La puerta…!- la misma puerta que había visto una y otra vez en su sueños, se posaba frente a el, -…, vengo a detenerte!- un nombre que no recordaba, -lo siento chico, llegas tarde- una voz amenazante, -que le hiciste a mis amigos?!- -nada, solo les di la bienvenida, no sin antes acogerlos muy, muy bien- sus amigos, tirados en el suelo, pintados de color rojo, -…no...IMPOSIBLE!- la risa tan maquiavélica que soltó ese hombre, parecía que todo estaba perdido, -…- Ash empezó a emanar una fuerte aura oscura, era la sombra de Hoopa, -esto se pone interesante, muéstrame tu verdadero poder niñato!- un arcoíris de emociones pasaron por el cuerpo del entrenador, pero ningún color era brillante…

* * *

La peli amarillo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, -M-Misty?- los castaños se sorprendieron que Lillie conociera a la peli naranja, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, -veo que has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi…, como esta la familia?- la sonrisa de la chica era de puro disfrute al ver que había tocado un punto delicado de la peli amarillo, -…yo, bueno es que…- -supongo que abras disfrutado estar con tu madre, no?- la cara de la chica pálida era de terror puro al escuchar esa palabra, algo que Izuku notó, -oye déjala en paz, ella no te a hecho nada!- -valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, serás acaso su novio?- esto puso rojo al peliverde, -q-qué rayos preguntas?!- -joven Midoriya cálmate, ella solo juega Con los sentimientos- All Might habló, -no solo juego con eso…- de repente una gran explosión de humo se esparció cerca de la entrada, -cuidado, es gas para dormir!- el policía se tapo la nariz, -qué…?!- la peli amarillo cayó rendida al suelo, -Lillie!- todos se acercaron para protegerla por si pasaba algo, -es tu oportunidad…- Naomasa le dio la señal al héroe para transformarse, -no lo creo…- detrás de Toshinori, la peli naranja atacó sin piedad para después desaparecer y golpear al peliverde, -Izuku!- -es demasiado rápida, no puedo ver donde aparecerá!- el castaño trato de sacar uno de sus Pokémons, sin éxito, -creo que me llevare estos- Misty los había agarrado, -como…?!- en ese momento, Leaf trató de sacar uno de sus Pokémon, -ella… agarro los míos también!- todos quedaron impresionados, como era posible que pudiera moverse tan rápido?!

* * *

La ciudad estaba siendo atacada por las extrañas creaturas, los héroes que habían llegado trataban de solucionar el problema, pero eran derrotados muy fácilmente.

-vamos a ganar por fin!- Meowth celebraba el desastre que estaba ocurriendo, -por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?- la peli rosada preguntaba al grupo, -no se, pero me gusta esta sensación- el peli morado respondió con algo de alegría, -pero espérense, que esta es solo la fase uno, todavía falta que llegué el sujeto en negro- -si verdad, vamos preparando la fase dos- -de acuerdo!- el gato y el peli morado respondían al unísono.

* * *

-no dejare que hagas mas daño!- el azabache estaba apunto de activar el gran proyecto de ese hombre, -NO TE ATREVAS MOCOSO!- este solo podía arrastrarse, las heridas en sus piernas y brazos no lo dejaban moverse rápido, -Espero no volverte a ver en la siguiente vida!- -ALTO!- Ash activo la máquina dejando un negro vacío por donde pudieras ver, si acaso estabas viendo.

De golpe, un asustado azabache se paraba de la cama en donde estaba, -d-donde…?!- una luz apunto a sus ojos, era de día, -buenos días Ash!- una voz femenina le saludo, este sabía de quien era, -hola Bonnie!- -tuviste una pesadilla?, es que te veo muy agitado- -tranquila no fue nada, ni siquiera me acuerdo que soñé… y los demás?- -ya se levantaron- -gracias- Ash sentía que algo extraño pasaba, pero no le hizo mucho caso, continuando su aventura en Kalos…

* * *

Los golpes se hacían mas fuerte, nadie podía ver de donde venía y se estaba volviendo castrante, -no voy aguantar mas tiempo…- Izuku caía derrotado -M-MIDORIYA!- -que debilucho, el no podría ni levantar una mosca- la furia del héroe era grande, pero no podía hacer nada por lo débil que se encontraba, cayendo derrotado.

-no esperaba que fueran tan débiles, me pregunto que les paso para que llegaran a ese estado, bueno no importa, tengo un trabajo que hacer…- la peli naranja desapareció de repente, llevándose los Pokémons de los castaños y dejando al grupo derrotado en el suelo.

* * *

Era increíble pensar que eso había ocurrido solo unos días antes, el viaje de Kalos no duro tanto en comparación de sus otras aventuras, -mira Pikachu, es la región de Kalos!- -"Pikapi!"- Ash recordaba el primer momento en esa región como la palma de su mano, no esperaba saltar de un edificio para ser salvado por un mega Blaziken (la suerte que tuvo ese día es impresionante).

-por qué estoy recordando esto?- la mente del azabache parecía ser un laberinto de ideas, uno que no llevaba algún lugar, o eso pensaba el, -Silph…?, todo ocurrió ahí, pero como?- los recuerdos se hacían fuertes, parecían comunicarse con él, -..l-la máquina?- el azabache se acercaba a unas escaleras, eran brillantes y llevaban a un estadio, -esto es?- era la liga Johto, -…y ese sonido?- muchas personas gritando de la emoción, viendo una de las mejores batallas que iban a ver en toda su vida, -y-yo me acuerdo…- Gary vs. Ash, Charizard vs. Blastoise, -Movimiento sísmico!- las garras del dragón atraparon a la tortuga, elevándola hacía el cielo y dando muchas vueltas para después salir disparada contra el piso, -…- -…- el humo se esparció, -Blastoise no puede continuar, el ganador es Charizard!- todos enloquecieron, Ash había demostrado ser un buen entrenador, -felicidades Ash!- su amigo desde que inició su viaje, Brock, lo estaba felicitando, -muy bien hecho!- esa voz, era de su compañera perdida, Misty, -lo logré!- el azabache saltaba de alegría, mientras el recuerdo desaparecía, dejando al Ash que miraba por el televisor de afuera, -…- este apretó sus puños, -mis amigos me esperan, verdad Pikachu, Glalie, Oshawott!- las Pokeballs de sus Pokémons restantes reaparecían frente a el, abriéndose con un tono azul claro brillante, -Gla!- -Osha!- la ratita saltaba a su hombro, -Pika!- -muy bien, entonces vámonos!-…

Un fuerte color azul rodeaba las cenizas del ya destruido carro, lo único que sobrevivió fuel el misterioso cristal el cual empezó a brillar y a sacar chispas, tres Pokeballs fueron restauradas y alrededor de ellas, sus respectivos Pokémons junto a su entrenador, -…- este abrió los ojos, -… estamos de vuelta…- el color se hizo mas fuerte, -creo que el aura ayudo mucho, verdad chicos?- los compañeros de Ash asistieron, -bien...- el color desapareció, - hay que buscar a los demás- .

* * *

-que... parecen?- el dolor de cabeza del peliverde hizo que este por fin se levantará, escuchando algo entrecortado entre pitidos, -las…están bien- -y…?- no pudo escuchar esa parte final, -…legendarios…- legendarios?, que significaba eso?, al abrir los ojos este noto que estaba encerado en una especie de habitación, parecía ser de interrogatorios, -…chicos?- el peliverde solo notó al héroe, el policía y al castaño, -donde…?- las chicas no estaban, -oh no…- Izuku intento pararse con un poquito de dolor para mirar la ventana que tenía en frente, no estaba oscura como la de los policías, así que era un lugar totalmente diferente, -…- delante de el había un camión con otra ventana igual a la que estaba ahorita, -estoy…en un camión?- no pudo pensar bien al ver lo que traían para el camión, -Lillie, Leaf!- una de las personas que cargaban a las chicas volteó al oír al peliverde, -…- -debió ser mi imaginación- -oye, con quién te quieres quedar?- Izuku no entendió el significado de esa pregunta al instante, -con la chica rubia, su piel parece ser de las buenas- el peliverde miro por la ventana al oír lo que dijo el sujetó, observando como lamia la cara de la chica, -por qué no saltamos a la acción de una vez?- -porque hay que traerlas para todos, pero nosotros seremos los primeros en saborearlas- -eso suena bien- la mente del chico estaba en llamas, -(Si le tocan un pelo a Lillie…!)- de repente el camión empezó a moverse, -bueno vámonos!- -(espera, NO, NO, NO, NO!)- los vehículo iban en direcciones diferentes, lo que no era buena señal, -no, no, no, no!- el chico no soportó mas y empezó a golpear el vidrio a ver si lo rompía, -chicos necesito ayuda aquí, párense!- no respondían, -chicos?!- no había mucho tiempo, no podía dejar que ese camión escapara!, -ábrete, Ábrete demonios!- -silencio haya atrás!- un gas empezó a salir del aire acondicionado de la parte de atrás, -No, No, No, No!- el camión empezaba a desaparecer de la vista, -Lillie, Leaf!- una pequeña grieta apareció en la ventana, -ahhh!- las manos y brazos estaban adoloridos y el gas se extendía rápidamente, -vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!- otra grieta apareció, -vamos!- la ventana se rompió, -si!- -niño estúpido!- el sujeto que conducía el camión apareció por la parte de arriba, -como…?!- -este cacharro tiene piloto automático- no podía ser, justo en el momento que abrió la ventana, -ahí se va tu noviecita!- el peliverde miro hacía atrás, el camión se había desaparecido, -No…!- -es hora de morir!- Izuku saltó por la ventana, -…- acababa de hacer la mayor estupidez de todo el mundo, -gaaaffff- la caída fue intensa, -…esta loco- un golpe directo a la espalda del conductor lo mando a volar muy lejos, era All Might, -tengo que detener esta cosa!- el héroe se bajó del automóvil para después ir directamente hacía adelante, parando el camión con sus brazos (sin dañar al policía y el castaño), -listo…- -All Might!- muchas personas se acercaron alrededor, -necesitamos tu ayuda!-.

* * *

En otro mundo, 2:00 am

-Han pasado 7 días desde la desapariciones extrañas, nadie sabe como ocurrieron y no tenemos ninguna pista- el noticiero Pokémon daba la misma información desde ese misterioso día, era como si hubieran dejado de existir.

-gracias por venir hoy- -no hay de que, sabes que si me necesitas estaré ahí en todo momento- en una isla lejana, la base de una organización se encontraba en aprietos, -alguna pista del paradero del Pokémon?- -no, creemos que alguien se lo robo a escondidas- -un traidor?- -algo así- -(… esa niña lo planeo todo, me impresiona, pero no tanto)- la mujer que sabía quien fue el que se robo a la creatura fue alguien de aquí y quién mejor que su propia hija…

* * *

En la región de Johto, un grupo de personas estaban discutiendo algo, -señor, el proyecto esta siendo un éxito!- un hombre con traje negro se acercaba a un sujeto alto bastante musculoso, -bien, ya destruyeron al entrometido?- la voz del sujeto era amenazante, tan gruesa como un árbol, -si señor, el trío lo hizo!- -…que gran noticia, esos tres mejoran cada día, espero verlos en misiones realmente importantes algún día- -nosotros también señor!- (mentira) -bien, si el plan falla recuerden que solo fue el nivel 1, aún falta un poco de tiempo para llegar al nivel 10- -por qué los llamo así señor?- - nada en especial, solo quería verlos organizados, pero bueno ya te puede ir- -gracias señor!- el hombre abandonó la habitación dejando al sujeto pensando, -si ese chico no esta para detenerme, entonces seré imparable…

Un misterio resuelto para el azabache, pero eso será solo el comienzo de su travesía por este mundo tan extraño, Izuku y los demás no solo tendrán que salvar a Misty (o detenerla) ahora Lillie y Leaf están en problemas, podrán nuestros héroes enfrentarlos?

Esta historia continuará…


	9. La hora de la verdad (segunda parte)

Capítulo 9: la hora de la verdad (segunda parte)

 **Antes de empezar quiero pedir perdón por el capítulo anterior, quería empezar a subirlos semanalmente, pero no salió muy bien la verdad.**

 **Si me tardo en subirlos es porque no tengo mucha inspiración, porque quiero hacerlos largos y que queden bien o solamente no tengo tiempo.**

 **Así que espérenlos en cualquier momento, ok? Muy bien ahora si, Empecemos!**

Un chico de cabellos blancos y rojos miraba la cara de desesperación de su madre, sus ojos no tenían vida, parecía un muerto viviente, -que haces aquí, Shoto!?- el niño giró su cabeza asustado, sabía lo que venía…

-por qué tuve que vivir así…?- la mirada del chico cambió con el tiempo, ahora no parecía sentir nada con solo verlo, -…huf, oye…!- dos personas pasaron corriendo al lado del peli rojo y blanco, -corre!- -ya vienen!- estaban muy agitados, -pero qué…?- el sonido de la gente asustada y corriendo se escuchaba de lejos, parecían venir del centro, -corran…!- el chico se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, solo para ver mas de 15 personas tiradas en el suelo, cubiertas en… sangre, -…!?- los cuerpos parecían tener unas mordida gigantes, -quién…?- la mano izquierda del chico se movió de impulso dejando salir una gran capa de hielo, congelando a una extraña creatura con forma de pájaro musculoso y el cerebro por fuera, -…qué, es esa…cosa!?- el peli rojo y blanco no pudo pensar al ver como el monstruo se escapaba rápido del hielo, -…NO-MU!- -N-Nomu!?- este empezó a correr rápidamente hacía adelante, pero paraba cada segundo gracias al hielo que seguía lanzando el muchacho, -no vas a llegar!- el sabía que no podría detenerlo, así que detrás de el hiso una rampa de hielo, -…!- la creatura casi lo tenía, pero el chico salto hacia atrás subiéndose a la rampa, -por poco!- este salió corriendo, evitando ser visto por el pájaro, -NO-MU!-.

* * *

-All Might!- -estamos salvados!- el héroe había llegado, -qué sucede?- con una sonrisa y gran determinación este preguntaba la situación, -hay unos monstruos…!- -son como pájaros!- -se comen a la gente!- con lo que escuchaba, parecía un caos.

El joven peliverde se levantaba, -…- no veía nada bien, todo estaba borroso, -Lillie…- cuando su visión mejoro, lo primero que intento ver fue el camión donde tenían a las chicas, -…no!- se habían ido, la preocupación del chico creció, -chicos...!- este se dirigió rápidamente (o como podía) hacía el camión medio destruido donde se encontraban los policías, -Blake, Naomasa, por favor párense!- los dos estaban inconscientes, no parecían estar vivos, -por favor…!- na había manera de pararlos, no lo estarían en un rato, -…All Might!- Izuku salió del automóvil para irse directamente con el héroe, -All Might!- el grito del chico era reconocible incluso a larga distancia, -(joven Midoriya!)- las personas lo vieron acercarse, -…cof, cof… All Might…- parecía haber corrido una maratón (tomando en cuenta el daño que se hiso la verdad no es raro), -que sucede niño?- una de las personas se acercó, -necesito… ayuda!- todos los presentes se acercaron preocupados, -el camión… el otro camión…- todos quedaron confundidos con lo que dijo el chico, excepto el héroe, -(el otro camión que se fue?)- -Lillie.. Rose… estaban ahí…- al oír eso, All Might salió disparado a buscar el camión, pero fue detenido por los gritos de la gente, -espera!- -te necesitamos!- -vamos a morir!- la ciudad estaba en problemas, pero el tiempo para que el automóvil desapareciera era inminente, -(si no las salvo tendrán el mismo destino que su amiga Misty, pero si dejo a los ciudadanos…)- en ese momento, una gran rampa de hielo salió de uno de los edificios, -cuidado!- en ella estaba un chico peli rojo y blanco, -…Todoroki!?- -…All Might!?- las miradas de los dos solo significaban una cosa… tensión.

* * *

-donde estarán!?- el pelinegro corría por las calles buscando a sus amigos mientras era acompañado por sus Pokémons, -"Pika!"- la ratita pudo mirar algo extraño, era una creatura bastante delgada con forma de pájaro y el cerebro por fuera, -será un héroe?- el entrenador decidió acercarse lentamente, -…- de repente el monstruo volteo hacía Ash, -…!, ahh, hola?- -NO-MU!- la creatura empezó a correr hacía el chico, era muy rápida, -Glalie, rayo de hielo!- la bola con boca grande lanzo un poderoso rayo de color azul hacía el pájaro, deteniéndolo justo a tiempo, -eso estuvo cerca…- la creatura no se podía mover, era muy débil como para romper el hielo, -NO-MU!- -NO-MU- dos creaturas mas aparecieron, estas eran mas musculosas y una tenía alas, -ellos no van a ser tan fáciles, tengan cuidado chicos!- los tres Pokémons se pusieron en posición de ataque, -(que son estas cosas?)- el azabache se preparaba para la batalla mas difícil de su vida, mientras se preguntaba que estaba pasando…

* * *

-veo que llegaste tarde…- -…- la tensión subió rápidamente, All Might trataba de mantener la calma pero el él joven de cabellos blancos y rojos no parecía tener cara de buenos amigos, -…es el hijo de Endeavor…- -…que hace aquí…?- Izuku veía la situación con preocupación, estaban perdiendo el tiempo, -Que sucede!?- las palabras de este lograron llegar a la mayoría de la gente, -No conoces al hijo de Endeavor?- -ni siquiera sabía que tenía!- el chico se acerco al peliverde, -eres el chico de la playa?- -…ah, me hablas a mí?- -si, a quién mas?- -c-como sabes…?- -siempre paseo por ahí, mi nombre es Shoto Todoroki- -m-mí nombre es I-Izuku- al ver lo que sucedía, All Might pensó en algo, -oigan!- los jóvenes miraron al héroe, -necesito que trabajen en equipo!- -espera…- -QUÉ!?-.

* * *

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que podía notar la chica castaña, -mhjm...- tenía la boca tapada junto con sus ojos, sus piernas y brazos también estaban atrapados, -ya casi llegamos…- pero aún podía escuchar todo (o lo que estuviera a su alcance auditivo), -ya quiero saborearlas…- -(saborear?)- -la chica rubia parece nueva, que piensas de la castaña?- -(rubia?, están hablando de Lillie y de mí?)- -ella parece tener 3000 yenes- -(me acaba de decir…!)- Leaf no podía dejar que le pasara nada a Lillie, pero quería golpear a los sujetos que estaban hablando de ellas, -…mhf!- como pudo se tiro al suelo, arrastrando su cara contra este para poder quitarse lo que sea que tuviera en su ella, -…puaj!, cof, cof!- logro quitarse lo que tapara su boca, pudiendo hablar otra vez, -(no creo que sea buena idea hacer mucho ruido, mejor intento liberar mis brazos)- ella podía sentir como sus manos estaban atadas con una soga, podía morderlas y liberarse, -(no va a ser fácil, pero no tengo otra opción)- los dientes de la chica empezaron a morder la soga, aunque no hacía mucho ya que estaba muy apretada, -(vamos, rómpete)- poco a poco la fuerza de la soga fue disminuyendo, logrando liberar las manos por fin, -(listo!, no se cuanto falte para llegar al lugar donde nos quieren llevar, así que tendré que ser rápida)- la castaña se quitó lo que obstruía su visión y libero sus pies, para después liberar a la peli amarillo sin hacer mucho ruido, -(sigue desmayada, ese gas que nos tiro Misty es potente!)- el destino de las chicas era incierto, pero había una esperanza…

* * *

Todoriki creaba una rampa de hielo para buscar el camión junto a Izuku a petición de All Might, el cual se quedaría en la ciudad para pelear contra la extraña amenaza, -estas seguro que se fue por aquí?- el peli rojo y blanco pregunto, -es el único camino vacío, si querían irse sin ser descubiertos esta era la mejor opción- -espero que no te equivoques…- la mirada del chico hielo era amenazante, algo que asusto al peliverde, -t-t-tranquilo!, estoy s-seguro!- la verdad es que Izuku no podía decir si en verdad se fueron por ese camino, pero era mejor decir eso a ser congelado por setenta años.

* * *

-Oshawott!, caparaconcha afilada!—el Pokémon de agua se dirigía directamente a la cabeza de la creatura, -cuidado!- pero era casi imposible con dos de ellas protegiéndose mutuamente, -Glalie, Oshawott!, regresen!- el tipo hielo fue devuelto junto al tipo agua, -Pikachu!, ven!- la ratita sabía que no podían ganar así que se dirigió rápidamente con su entrenador, -NO-MU!- -"Pika!"—Pikachu!- no podían atacar, no podían defenderse y no podían escapar, -(que hacemos!?)- las emociones en el azabache estaban disparadas, acababa de regresar y ponerlo en una situación así fue estar en el mismísimo infierno, -Pikachu!- los golpes eran notables en el probé ratón, los pájaros estaban listos para comerla, -NO, PIKACHU!- de repente, el cristal de la pulsera empezó a brillar, dejando notar un logo con una forma extraña, -"Pi-Ka!"- la ratita se levantó como si no tuviera problemas, -VAMOS, PIKACHU!- Ash empezó a poner sus manos juntas formando una X, estas después se separaron haciendo un circulo y por último se volvieron a juntar en forma de X pero ahora apuntando adelante, -TODO NUESTRO POTENCIAL ESTA EN ESTE ATAQUE!- el pie derecho del azabache se movió a un lado mientras sus brazos giraban a la derecha moviendo todo el torso, estas volvieron y se pusieron una encima de la otra con la manos abiertas y una apuntando arriba y la otra abajo, -NO NOS RENDIREMOS NUNCA…!- entrenador y Pokémon estaban completamente sincronizados, levantando su puño para lanzar un golpe, -…GIGARAYO DESTRUCTOR!- la patita de la ratita lanzó un gran rayo de color amarillo claro directamente hacía las creaturas, -NO-MU!- la fuerza de este fue devastadora, dejando nada mas que humo, -ja..., juf, o por… puf, Arceus…- -"Pi…Ka"- Ash y Pikachu estaban agotados, ese ataque gasto mucha energía, -al menos…, los derrotamos… cof, cof!- parecía estarse muriendo, -(ahora que lo pienso bien… ese fue el ataque especial de la pulsera?)- si su suposición era correcta, entonces debería contarle a todos, claro si los encontraba.

La explosión fue vista por casi toda la ciudad, atrayendo a los pájaros mutantes, -NO-M…- el golpe de alguien fuerte destruyo completamente la cabeza del ave, -Smash!- All Might encontró la oportunidad perfecta para destruir a la mayoría, -no se que fue esa explosión, pero me a ayudado bastante!- (que ironía que las personas que mas se odian, sean las mismas que se ayudan).

* * *

Unos diez minutos pasaron y no había señal del camión, -no creo que este por aquí…- -Espera!- Todoroki se sorprendió de la respuesta del peliverde, -pero ya buscamos por todos lados y no están- -tiene que seguir por aquí, por favor tenemos que encontrarlas!- la determinación y preocupación de Izuku eran inmensas, -lo dices como si fueran tus novias…- la cara del chico se puso roja, -n-no tenemos tiempo d-de hablar de e-eso!- -entonces estuve en lo correcto?- -c-cállate!- por alguna razón, el peli rojo y blanco disfrutaba el momento… -(espera, estoy disfrutando esto?)- el chico no había disfrutado algo desde hace tiempo, no desde… -(mejor no pienso en eso…)-.

El caminó llevaba al los barrios bajos, si no estaban ahí entonces se habían escapado, -…- -estas preocupado?- -claro que lo estoy!, son mis amigas!- -no eran novias…- Izuku rápidamente noto algo y le tapo la boca a Todoroki, -…puaj, Que te pasa?!- -shhhh…- el peliverde apunto a un edificio algo viejo y descuidado, el camión estaba ahí, -crees que…?- el peli rojo y blanco dio la vuelta y empezó a irse de lugar, -que te…!- -no podemos estar aquí- -qué pasó!?- -si esa es la base de los villanos no podemos hacer nada- -pero mis amigos están…!- Todoroki agarro la mano de Izuku, -si te quedas, te mueres- la mirada no era nada bonita, sus ojos emanaban una fuerte furia con algo de terror, estaba yendo en serio, -…- el peliverde bajo la mirada, -…no…- -no qué?!- -…no voy a dejar…- el chico se bajo de la rampa, -qué haces!?- este subió la mirada, -No dejare que lastimen a nadie, menos mis amigos, porque yo seré el héroe numero 1!- la confidencia de sus palabras, la seriedad de su mirada y sobre todo su espíritu fue lo suficiente para que los dos continuaran su misión, -si nos matan…!- -no lo harán, te lo prometo- ya no había vuelta atrás…

* * *

-estamos listos?- -si que lo estamos!- tres personas se subían a su globo con forma de gato para la fase final del plan, -esperen!- una voz que los irritaba se oía de lejos, -miren nada más…- -…es la bobita original- la chica de cabello naranja se acercaba a los adultos de traje blanco y negro, -no esperaba verlos por aquí la verdad- -JA!, nosotros apareceremos donde y cuando queramos- la mujer de pelo rosado estaba confiada teniendo a Misty de su lado, -supongo que debieron venir de pura casualidad si lo dices así- confianza que desapareció al instante, -como te atreves!, nuestro jef…- el gato y el peli morado le taparon la boca a su compañera, -mejor no decirle a la mocosa todavía- -si, todavía no queremos revelar el plan del jefe- -mhhm, puaj, si tienen razón- los tres se separaron, viendo la cara de confusión y vergüenza de la chica, -por qué esa cara?- -(estos tipos son unos idiotas, pero no tengo opción verdad?)- esta después empezó a decir porque estaba ahí, el sujeto había pedido que ella viajara con el trío (solo por si acaso lo arruinaban todo), -bien, me parece un buen plan- -de acuerdo, entonces puedo subir?- James abrió la puerta del globo, -pásele mijita, que nos quedamos sin tiempo- la peli naranja subió sin rechistar y partieron de inmediato a la ciudad.

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban atentos de algún movimiento cerca del camión, aunque la oscuridad de la calle no los dejaba ver bien, -… esto esta tardando demasiado, qué rayos estarán haciendo ahí adentro?- las palabras del peli rojo y blanco molestaron un poco al peliverde, -no quiero imaginar nada malo…- su voz cambió un poco, dejando notar algo de celos, -(creo que realmente son sus novias…)-.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero nada pasaba, -crees que ya entraron?- Izuku estaba con los nervios en las nubes, -…- -espera que haces!?- Todoroki se bajo de la rampa y camino hacía el camión directamente, -no!, vuelve!- el peliverde corrió par detener el peli rojo y blanco, -…no están- el chico logro abrir la puerta del automóvil, dejando ver a los conductores golpeados en el suelo y sin rastro de las chicas, -q-que!, entonces donde están!?- -creo que escaparon antes de entrar al edificio, lo que significa que están por algún lugar de la ciudad- -pero adónde?- -no lo sé- la preocupación del peliverde había aumentado, si le pasaba algo a Lillie…

-ya casi… llegamos…- Leaf ponía todo su esfuerzo para cargar a Lillie, la cual seguía desmayada (definitivamente ese gas era potente), -… ahí esta…!- las luces de la ciudad se podían ver a la distancia, -…vamos!- con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, la castaña empezó a correr sin detenerse por un segundo.

* * *

-…creo…que son…todos- un cansado All Might terminaba con la última ave, el golpe que le dio ese chico cabello negro le afecto demasiado, -…grrr- pensar en el le daba rabia, como lo humilló ese día, traía un sabor agrio a su boca, -cálmate Toshinori, tienes que olvidar eso- era difícil pero tenía que intentarlo, -(tengo que buscar a los demás, tengo que buscar a los demás… tengo que ser un héroe)-…

* * *

El globo se acercaba lentamente, las sonrisas de los villanos era notoria y mas la de Misty, la cual tenía tres Pokeballs modificadas, -ustedes serán nuestro boleto hacía la victoria…- los adultos no entendían porque estaba tan confiada, incluso ellos nunca llegarían a ese nivel (bueno eso pensaban), -que crees que haya adentró de esas Pokeballs?- James pregunto, -talvez Pokémons muy fuerte- dijo Meowth, -si así esta no puedo ni imaginarme cuales serían- Jessie estaba preocupada, -oigan…- la voz de la chica sonó algo grave, el trío volteó algo asustados, -q-qué paso!?- -no quieren ver que hay dentro de aquí?- las manos de la peli naranja se extendieron junto con las Pokeballs, -s-si!- esta sonrió algo extraña, parecía estar loca, -bien…, estamos en el momento justo- al decir eso el equipo Rocket miro para atrás, observando la ciudad casi intacta, -qué sucedió!?- -no debió ser destruida!?- la mano de la chica se poso en el hombro de la mujer peli rosado, haciéndola saltar asustada, -no deberían subestimar a Ash- -p-pero lo matamos!- -están seguros?- -si!- -bueno les creeré, y qué pasó con los demás?- -fueron encerrados y llevados al cuartel!- -entonces por qué no han llegado- las preguntas de la chica se hacían más difíciles de responder, estaba haciendo ver a la misión como un fracaso, -…sabía que eran unos ineptos- esas palabras golpearon fuerte al equipo de villanos, -…cómo…!?- de un movimiento, Misty sacó las tres Pokeballs, liberando algo que parecía imposible de creer, -n-no es… posible- un dragón blanco, un robot hecho por humanos y un poni con una espada de luz en su cabeza, -son…- James, -…Pokémons…- Jessie, -…Legendarios- y Meowth salieron volando del globo por un ataque combinado, -el equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!- los legendarios luego voltearon, -bien chicos, destruyamos lo que quede de vida!- la sonrisa era aún mas macabra, la cordura de Misty se había ido por el caño.

* * *

En un pueblo lleno de vegetación se encontraban muchos niños jugando junto a sus Pokémons, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, -… que nostalgia es volver a casa- un chico con ropas rojas se acercaba a un molino que estaba en la cima de una montaña cerca del pueblo, -(espero no llegar en un mal momento…)- al subir la colina, el joven de cabello negro se puso al lado de la entrada , la cual decía "laboratorio del Prof. Oak" en letras grandes, -Profesor!- unas pisadas rápidas se escuchaban desde dentro acercándose a la puerta, -h-hola Red!- cuando esta se abrió, dejo ver un señor algo descuidado, -c-creo que lo interrumpí…- -no, no, tranquilo, solo estaba haciendo algunas pruebas!- -qué tipo de pruebas?- -has oído hablar de lo que paso?- -por eso estoy aquí- el semblante de los dos se puso serio, -entonces necesito tu ayuda-…

* * *

-señora!- -qué sucede?- una mujer con ropas blancas y negras (que les quedaban de maravilla) espera reportes de su última investigación, -pudimos encontrarla- -donde está!- -no le va a gustar mucho- el señor que vino a decirle la noticia a su jefa también tenía ropas blancas (aunque no atraía mucho, no como la mujer…cof, cof), este la llevó hacía lo mas profundo de las instalaciones en donde estaban, -aquí- -que es eso?- -al parecer es otro mundo alterno, como los…- la mujer detuvo al señor, hay alguna forma de ir?- -hasta ahora no, pero pudimos notar grandes anomalías temporales al otro lado- -anomalías temporales… esto se esta poniendo interesante- los ojos de la mujer mostraban mucho interés, si lograban llegar sería mucho mas fácil ir al mundo de las creaturas deseadas, -hagan algo para llegar!- -s-si señora!-

Esto se pone cada vez mas intenso para nuestros protagonistas y la respuesta para la verdad no esta muy lejos, pero por ahora, tendrán que sobrevivir a un gran poder temido por muchos, serán capaces de lograrlo?

Esta historia continuará…

 **Siguiente capítulo, la hora de la verdad (tercera parte)**

 **(Desde ahora voy a poner el nombre del siguiente capítulo al final de cada uno, gracias por leer esta historia)**


	10. La hora de la verdad (tercera parte)

Capítulo 10: la hora de la verdad (tercera parte)

 **Bueno, definitivamente la escuela quita mucho tiempo… ( se acuerda que no a escrito el nuevo capítulo de la historia) A la Ditto! Empecemos de una vez!**

La chica castaña cargaba como podía a la rubia. Sus ropas estaban bastante sucias y rotas así que tendrían que cambiarse cuando llegaran, -que rayos comes para estar así de pesada…!- iba a ser un viaje un tanto largo...

* * *

-Donde están?!- la preocupación del peliverde había crecido a niveles bastante altos, -tranquilizante las vamos a encontrar- el chico de cabellos rojos y blancos trataba de tranquilizar a Izuku, -pero donde se abran ido?!- - no pueden estar lejos, tal vez las alcanzamos si nos vamos ya- -espero que tengas razón… no quiero que Lillie sufra más- los pensamientos del chico se escaparon por un momento, -entonces esa tal Lillie si es tu novia?- Todoroki aprovecho el momento para levantarle los ánimos al peli verde, aunque no de la mejor manera, -C-Claro que no lo es!-.

* * *

-e-espero… que no… haya más monstruos… Buf!- el héroe estaba agotado, esas aves podrían ser estúpidas pero cuando daban un golpe lo daban enserio, - bien… ahora a buscar…!- un gran temblor alertó a All Might, este trato de saltar a un edificio alto, fallando en el intento, - cof, cof!, esta herida me esta matando… cof!- mientras trataba de mantener la transformación otro temblor ocurrió, esta vez parecía ser mas fuerte, -(algo se acerca…)- el héroe intento saltar otra vez, llegando a duras penas, pudiendo observar un globo que conocía, -esos tipos otra vez…cof!-…

* * *

-parece que lograron deshacerse de los Nomus- el hombre peli morado miraba hacía abajo mientras tiraba algunas bombas junto a sus compañeros de crimen, -no te preocupes- la chica peli naranja se paro y agarro una de las tres Pokeballs que tenía, haciendo que el trío se preguntara de donde las saco, -no se suponía que el bobo se quedo con tus Pokémon…- el gato se cayo al recordar que hizo explotar al azabache y que probablemente todos los Pokémon que tenía, incluyendo a los de la chica, -estos no son mis Pokémon, los tome prestado de Blake- -y que se suponen que son esos?- Misty sonrió de una manera algo escalofriante, -oh nada!, solo un pequeño dragón blanco, una maquinita voladora y un unicornio- Jessie y James se quedaron confusos, pero Meowth supo exactamente de lo que hablaba, -n-no t-te refieres a-a…- -así es… Reshiram, Genesect y Keldeo- las creaturas que dijo la chica asustaron a todos los presentes, 3 legendarios en la palma de su mano…

* * *

La camioneta del hospital había llegado para llevarse a los policías, -parece que están en un mal estado-. Al llegar al hospital descubrieron algo bastante aterrador, -parecen tener un tipo de toxina- -de que clase?- -…no hay datos- -como que no hay datos?!- -son un nuevo tipo de toxinas, parecidas a las de un calamar pero con ADN desconocido- -parecidas a las de un calamar?...- -lo único que sabemos es que causa un cambió repentino en la personalidad de la persona- -y se puede quitar?- -por ahora no…-…

* * *

-…uufff, mi cabeza…- después de un rato el azabache por fin despertaba, su cuerpo sentía un gran cansancio y dolor, -creo… que las balas… hacen efecto otra vez- este se intento parar, si mucho éxito, -"Pi…Ka"- el ratón también se despertaba, aunque no tenía tanto dolor como su entrenador, -me… alegra que… estés bien…Pikachu- la ratita oyó al azabache bastante malherido y se acerco preocupado, -"Pika…"- -n-no te preocupes… voy a estar como nuevo rápido- -"Pi…"- incluso el Ash sabía que eso era mentira, su cuerpo había sufrido mucho estos últimos días, -…!, que fue…?- un sonido algo fuerte se escuchó desde lejos, parecía de una bomba, -que crees que fue eso?- -"Pika"- las mejillas de Pikachu se iluminaron con electrizad, algo mucho peor que los pájaros mutantes iba en caminó.

* * *

La rampa de hielo iba a una velocidad exorbitante. Mientras que Todoroki estaba tranquilo sentado, Midoriya se agarraba con fuerza asustado de caerse, -aun no hay señal de las chicas- -e-e-eso e-e-es m-m-muy m-m-malo- -a donde crees que se fueron?- Izuku pensó en los posibles lugares que quedaban por revisar, el único camino que parecía ser el correcto estaba algo lejos pero viendo la velocidad a la que iban llegarían bastante rápido, -d-d-da l-l-la v-v-vuelta p-p-por a-a-aquí!- -sostente mas fuerte!- el giro casi manda a volar al peliverde, pero por suerte el peli rojo y blanco hizo una pared para que no pasara, -g-gracias…-.

* * *

En el camión donde secuestraron a las chicas, una pequeña nube parecía tratar de salir del bolso que la rubia dejo, -"Kaku"- como pudo abrió el cierre para ver que estaba solo y sin rastro de su cuidadora, -"Ka?... Kaku!"- de repente, este desapareció usando tele transportación llevándose el bolso con el…

-(creo que fue mala idea venir por aquí…)- Blue se había perdido, había algunas partes que no conocía al 100% y eso era bastante preocupante, -(diosito Arceus ayúdame por favor!)- incluso con eso la castaña aún tenía que llevar a Lillie a un lugar seguro, lo que hacía mas difícil la caminata, -( por lo menos no se puede poner peor…)- lamentablemente para la chica una bolso apareció de repente en medió de su camino, -que rayos….?- del bolso salió una pequeña nube, lo que dejo aún mas confundida a la castaña, -un minuto… ese es el bolso de Lillie!, que haces con eso?!- la creatura solo se limitó a reír, para luego saltar hacia la chica desmayada, logrando tumbar a la castaña, -Ay!- la un e luego intento despertar a su amiga, sin mucho éxito, -"Kaku?"- -bien pequeño, no se que seas pero me has hecho molestar!- antes de que la entrenadora pudiese hacer algo, la nube empezó a brillar de una manera cálida, -que ra…?- -"KAKU!"- un destello feroz cegó a la chica desprevenida, -"KAKU!"- después de unos segundos la creatura paro de brillar cansándolo de inmediato, -… que, donde estoy?- de alguna manera la rubia despertó alegrando a la castaña (mas que nada por que no tendría que cargarla), -Lillie volviste!- -ah?, me fui adónde?- -es que te habías quedado desmayada- -desmayada…?, el gas!, donde están los demás?!- -nos atraparon, no se donde estamos y tampoco se donde están los demás- -… cuánto tiempo me dormí?- -como unos 40 minutos, el gas que les echaron era fuerte- -entonces cómo desperté?!- la castaña le señaló al pisó, la sorpresa de la chica rubia no fue nada normal, -Nebby!- -conoces a esa cosa?- -no es una cosa, el es un… un… Pokémon común y corriente!- -es un Pokémon?, un momento… Nebby?- -e-es una historia larga, por ahora necesita descansar, cuando utiliza su poder no se puede mover después- la castaña se quedo pensando por un momento, -bien de acuerdo- -gracias- -pero antes respóndeme que hacía en tu bolsa?- Lillie se limitó a quedarse callada, -supongo que no quieres hablar de eso- esta luego asintió con la cabeza, -bien todos tienen sus secretos, vamos que si no nos podrían encontrar- la chica se paró y empezó a caminar juntó a la entrenadora.

* * *

-creo que ya es hora…- Misty se levanto y caminó hacía uno de los bordes, el trío dejó de tirar bombas para darle espacio, -a quién saco primero…- -y como se supone que controlaras a esos Pokémon?- el gato hablo por sus compañeros (que estaban completamente asustados por si el plan no funcionaba), -tranquilo, los Pokémon nos escucharan- -c-como?- la mujer y el hombre preguntaron asustados, a lo que la chica mostró la Pokeball, -q-que tiene eso?- -esta no es la Pokeball de Blake, es un nuevo modelo que te ayuda a controlar hasta el Pokémon mas salvaje y lo demostrare ahora!- la peli naranja lanzó la Pokeball hacía el cielo y de ella salió una creatura robótica roja, -e-es shiny!- -(sigo sin saber como logro conseguirlo…)- Genesect, uno de los pocos Pokémon creado por los humanos, se puso listo para atacar la ciudad, -esta esperando que le den ordenes?!- -así es, bastante práctico no?- el trío estaba impresionado, no creían lo que veían incluso si lo tenían delante de sus caras, -oye- James susurró, -si?- Jessie respondió, -con esto hubiéramos podido capturar al Pikachu del bobo- -si…- -…somos un fracaso como villanos- los dos se sentaron con una gran tristeza de una manera graciosa, -bueno, Genesect, Techno Shock!- la creatura metálica se preparo para lanzar un gran rayo de energía blanca, -ahora!- el poder del ataque fue arrasador, destruyendo todo lo que alcanzaba, sacándole una risa algo tétrica a Misty, -(que bueno que esta en nuestro equipo)- el trío solo se limitaba a ver la escena.

-esto se pondrá feo…cof!- el héroe no podía soportar su transformación por mucho mas tiempo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado, -(no puedo transformarme ahora, la ciudad me necesita!)- esta sería su batalla mas desafiante…

El azabache corría con mucho dolor hacía el techo de algún edificio para poder detener al Pokémon legendario, -mis piernas…- no estaba disfrutando nada el momento. Al llegar pudo notar como la gente corría a algún lugar seguro, -esto tiene que parar, pero como llamo su atención?... Lo tengo!, Pikachu, usa trueno y mándalo hacía el suelo!- la ratita salto de la cabeza de Ash y con un fuerte –"Pika-CHU!"- logro darle al variocolor mandándolo al suelo pero sin hacerle mucho daño.

-que fue…?- la peli naranja había quedado impresionada, no esperaba un ataque sorpresa, -es imposible!- -ese rayo…!- -es el Pikachu del bobo!- el trío identificó ese poder bastante rápido (con todas las veces que lo han visto y sentido), -como…?!- la chica logró ver al pelinegro en el techo de un edificio, a su lado estaba la creatura que los había atacado, -ese Ash… nunca cambia con sus entradas…bien si así lo quiere!- Misty saltó del globo, cayendo al lado del Pokémon metálico, -levántate, aún no hemos terminado!- este al oír las palabras de la chica se paró inmediatamente, listo para luchar, -(está loca al saltar de esa altura!)- el azabache tenía una cara de miedo algo graciosa, pero se le quitó al recordar que tenía que hacer, -Pikachu, Glalie y Oshawott siguen bastante cansados, confío en ti para que lo derrotes- la ratita asentía con la cabeza para luego subirse al hombro de su compañero, -(bien esta es la forma mas rápida para llegar, no?- el chico miro hacía abajo y tomando impulso se lanzó sin pensarlo mucho, -…uff… oye esa caída no fue tan grande la verdad- el edificio no era la gran cosa y con lo que Ash a pasado a través de sus viajes, no fue un reto para este, -bien Pikachu, empecemos!- el roedor se puso en posición de combate, -bien Ash, vamos a ver cuánto puedes durar!-…

* * *

-ahí están!- al oír eso, Izuku levanto la mirada, llevándose una grata sorpresa, -tenemos que alcanzarlas!- -déjamelo a mí!- la rampa empezó a ir más rápido, pudiéndolas alcanzar, -que rayos?- las chicas se quedaron mirando la rampa con cara de no saber que esta pasando, -Lillie, Blue!- la voz del chico hizo que la rubia corriera rápido a la rampa dejando atrás a la castaña, -oye espera!- el peli verde y el peli rojo y blanco se bajaron para ver si las chichas estaban bien, -Izuku!- el llamado voltio, -Lillie!- los dos se abrazaron, estaban muy preocupados de que estuvieran bien, -(valla, valla miren la escenita…)- Blue estaba un poco fuera de tema, -(entonces si son novios)- también estaba igual, algo que los jóvenes notaron, hablando al unísono, -No es lo que parece!- -ajá si claro, olvidando ese tema quien es tu amigo Izuku?- -ah el?, su nombre es Todoroki y si no fuera por su ayuda talvez no las habría encontrado- -gracias, pero ahora necesitamos regresar rápido- -no se preocupen yo puedo ir lo mas rápido que pueda- -y cuanto sería eso?- el peli rojo y blanco se subió a la rampa otra vez y les pidió que subieran también, lo que aceptaron, -bien esto es lo mas rápido que puedo ir…- como si fueran unos rayos, los jóvenes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

* * *

-Pikachu, ataque rápido!- con una gran velocidad, el roedor se lanzó directamente al legendario, -utiliza ataque rápido tu también!- Genesect también se lanzó hacía la ratita, solo para ver como desaparecía frente a su cara, -no te dejes engañar, sigue corriendo!- la creatura supo de inmediato a que se refería la entrenadora, ella sabía que la ratita había saltado bastante alto gracias a la velocidad, no creas que será tan fácil, Pikachu, cola de hierro!- una gran luz salió disparada del cielo, golpeando el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer un mini terremoto, -ja!, eso es todo lo que tienes?!- -no exactamente- la niebla que creó el ataque no dejaba ver bien, -ese es tu estrategia, dejarnos ciegos?- el joven se quedó callado, -si eso es todo… Genesect, techno shock!- los ojos del Pokémon se iluminaron, una gran energía se formo alrededor de este lanzando una gran rayo hacía el cielo, desapareciendo la niebla, -ahora…, espera, qué?!- la sonrisa en la cara de Ash era enorme, dónde cayo el ratón había un agujero, -ahora, cola de hierro!- del suelo la ratita salió golpeando la cara de la creatura metálica, -excavar sin saber el movimiento, ingenioso no?- no solo Misty, el equipo Rocket también estaba impresionado, era una estrategia que solo el azabache se le ocurriría, -le dimos mas sabiduría cuando lo explotamos?- -no creo…, pero sabes que significa esto?- Jessie se le había ocurrido una idea, James y Meowth la entendieron de inmediato, -que ese Pikachu sigue siendo muy fuerte!- (bueno, el nuevo equipo Rocket que no busca a Pikachu se ha esfumado el mismo día que salió), -(Ash sigue haciendo sus estrategias raras… je!, esta batalla se puso interesante!)- el Pokémon metálico se levantaba algo aturdido, -no lo dejes descansar, impactrueno!- el cuerpo de la ratita empezó a emanar una cantidad considerable de electricidad, -no vamos a permitir que nos derrotes, utiliza ataque rápido en zigzag!- los rayos no alcanzaban a la creatura, incluso parecía estar jugando con el ratón, -(ya veo, Genesect no a usado todo su poder, estaban tratando de probarnos)- el azabache quedó mirando la escena por un momento, tratando de ver algún punto en el que le pudieran dar, -Pikcachu para por un momento y utiliza ataque rápido!- el roedor sabía que no le daría, así que empezó a moverse en zigzag como su rival, -así te queríamos, ahora garra metal!- el patrón se detuvo y las garras de el Pokémon empezaron a brillar para dirigirse contra la ratita cuqui, -lo sabía…Cola de hierro!- PUM, un choque entre la garra metal y la cola de hierro directo, -sigue así- ambos entrenadores gritaron al unísono, cada golpe que era bloqueado, cada cuanto que daba, todos eran en serio, no dejarían que el otro ganara, -vamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, Hiperrayo!- el Pokémon legendario preparó su ataque mientras aún seguía evitando los golpes de Pikachu y cuando fue el momento justo, este había logrado evitarlo con el impulso de la cola de hierro, -una vez más!- otro mas iba en caminó, -(si seguimos así nos dará en cualquier momento, tengo que pensar en algo rápido!)- las opciones se acababan, nada de lo que pensaba funcionaría, -(piensa, piensa!... Un minuto, como es qué logra controlar a Genesect?... Espera, ese es el Genesect de Blake!, cómo es qué lo tiene?!)- Pikachu se estaba empezando a cansar, los movimientos de su rival eran mas rápidos que los suyos, -(Ash, Piensa!... Lo tengo!)- con rapidez el entrenador llamó a su compañero para que se acercará con ataque rápido, -La Pared!- el roedor entendió de manera instantánea, un golpe por ellos mismos, -no te dejaremos descansar Ash!, Genesect una ves más, Hiperrayo!- otro rayo mas se dirigía hacía la ratita, pero esta ya estaba preparada y con su cola de hierro abrió un agujero en la pared, evitando el ataque, -vas a usar la misma estrategia?!- -ni exactamente!- el rayo que golpeo al edificio hizo que una parte de este se cayera, el azabache corrió rápidamente a un lugar seguro, -usó su entorno para pelear?!- Misty intentó llamar al legendario, pero algo tarde, -Genesect!- con la Pokeball en la mano, la chica corrió rápidamente a ver el estado de la creatura, -…se debilitó…Genesect regresa…diste una gran pelea…- el pelinegro observaba la escena con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a su amiga, -veo que incluso atrapada adoras a los Pokémon- -a que te refieres?!- la chica se paro furiosa al ver la cara del sujeto que la derroto, -oye, oye cálmate, lo que digo es que no cambias para nada, incluso en las peores situaciones- la peli naranja se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, -t-tú crees?- -claro, parecía que te habías vuelto mala pero solo necesitaste una buena batalla para ver que no te sucedió nada- -crees qué no me sucedió nada?! Estuve casi una semana encerrada en un lugar oscuro mientras un sujeto raro me… me…me…- -que te hizo?- -…nada de tus asuntos!- Ash saltó un poquito hacía atrás al escuchar el grito de Misty, -…jajaja!, de verdad no has cambiado nada, jajajaja!- la chica solo se quedó mirando al entrenador, -(el que no a cambiado nada eres tú…)- la ratita salió de los escombros del edificio, yendo directamente a subirse a la espalda de la entrenadora, -Pikachu, no me asustes así!- -"Pika!"- esta abrazó a la ratita con mucho cariño, -ves aún sigues abrazando a Pikachu como siempre lo haces! -creo que tienes razón, jajaja!- los jóvenes estaban disfrutando el momento, sin notar como una mano mecánica se llevaba a la ratita,- pero qué?- -no se olviden de nosotros!- la voz de una mujer puso en guardia a los entrenadores, -veo que nos traicionaste, así que decidimos robarte a Pikachu como venganza- -el equipo Rocket… devuélvanme a Pikachu!- -no lo creo- James sacó un contenedor de cristal y puso a la ratita dentro de este, -miren, al roedor no le quedan energías para pelear- -ja!, por fin lo tenemos!- la chica molesta intento sacar alguno de los Pokémon que tenía, pero…

-Smash! De la nada, una figura grande y musculosa aparecía y rompía el globo del trío, haciendo que el contenedor cayera de las manos del peli morado, -Pikachu!- Ash salió corriendo para atraparlo, -te tengo!- -"Pi!"- antes de que tocara el suelo, el azabache logro atraparlo, -que bueno que estés bien amigo!- -"Pika!"- la figura cayó al suelo y luego volvió a saltar para mandar a volar al los criminales, -estábamos tan cerca- -no te preocupes habrá otra oportunidad algún día- -eso espero gato, oye no quieren comer algo?- -si supongo, pero antes, el equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!- al gritar su mítica frase al unísono, los tres desaparecieron en el horizonte como estrellas.

-cof, cof!- la figura se convirtió en una persona bastante flaca y huesuda, -señor esta…no puede…!- Ash reconoció las ropas que llevaba puestas la persona que salvó a Pikachu, -Ash conoces a esta persona?- -algo así…-…

* * *

-el portal está listo!- la mujer con traje negro y blanco estaba a punto de entrar a lo que sería otro mundo, -si mi hija pudo llegar hasta allá, que me lo impedirá a mí?- -señora, recuerde que no podrá regresar al menos que encuentres alguna manera por allá!- -tranquilo eso lo sé…- con una sonrisa algo tétrica pero a la vez tranquilizante, la mujer con pelo rubio, entró a la que llamaba un ultraportal…

La noche por fin esta llegando a su conclusión y nuestros héroes podrán descansar en paz, tal vez no tuvieron un buffet, pero al menos sobrevivieron… por ahora.

Esta historia continuará…

 **Capítulo 11: lo que me impulsa a continuar**

 **(Santo Arceus, este fue el capítulo mas difícil de escribir, lo había dejado abandonado por un mes y continuarlo fue una odisea, espero que los siguientes no sean tan difíciles. Bueno, los veré a la próxima, ciao!)**


	11. Lo que me impulsa a continuar

Capítulo 11: lo que me impulsa a continuar

Un recuerdo, adentro de muchos otros, puede cambiar el punto de vista de cualquier persona, sea bueno o malo. -por qué nunca llegaste?!- -yo lo hice, pero…- -pero qué?!, qué te impidió salvarnos?!- -…- -Ash!- la forma de la persona era oscura, no se notaba quién era, excepto para una chica peli naranja…

Misty salto de la cama al despertar, -…que fue ese sueño?- esta miro a su alrededor, estaba en un hotel junto a Ash y Leaf, mientras que sus Pokémon dormían a lado de ellos, -buff… ayer fue un día agotador…- la chica se levanto para ir a tomar agua, en el camino vio un reloj que decía "5:43 AM", -(estas son las horas donde tendríamos que despertarnos si estuviéramos en algún viaje)- las memorias de los días donde viajaba con el azabache y el peli marrón estaban siempre presentes en su cabeza, adoraba esos días, -Ash…- pero más que nada, recordaba porque había empezado a viajar…

Hace unos 6 años atrás… -Ash Ketchum págame la bicicleta!- -si, si ya entendí!, no tienes nada mejor qué hacer?!- las peleas entre el pelinegro y la peli naranja eran continúas y sin falta, -ustedes dos me van a dar una jaqueca!- si no fuera por Brock esos dos ya se abrían matado entre ellos, pero algo cambió, con el tiempo los dos empezaron a entenderse mutuamente y las peleas pararon… bueno, casi.

-aún recuerdo el día en que nos separamos, Ash se fue a Hoenn, Brock a cumplir su sueño y yo tuve que cuidar el gimnasio…- la chica agarro un basó y se sirvió un poco de agua, bebiéndolo un tanto melancólica, -(….Ash…eres demasiado denso)-.

* * *

-enserio tengo que limpiar la playa hoy?!- el peliverde había sido arrastrado por un vendado Toshinori para terminar su trabajo en la playa, -incluso con cansancio tienes que seguir, mírame, yo casi me muero pero logre detener a los tontos del equipo Rocket!- -(pensé que había sido Ash el que lo hizo…)- una gota apareció en la cabeza de Izuku, este luego miro hacía el cielo, era de día pero aún estaba la luna y algunas estrellas, era un tanto extraño, -no te preocupes… oauuuu… por lo menos tú si te levantaste…. Temprano, oauuu- Lillie era un muerto viviente, mientras que nebulilla ni siquiera se había levantado, -buenos se acabo el descanso, Dale!, Empuja ese ropero!-.

* * *

Una caminata larga, en un lugar desconocido, -donde estoy…?- una ciudad blanca, sin muchos edificios, -estoy muerta…?- un dios benevolente, dando una segunda oportunidad…

El gimnasio de ciudad azafrán había estado vacío por unos cuantos días, pero de repente, su líder regreso, -donde había estado Erika?!- -estábamos preocupados por usted!- la mujer de pelo verde solo sonrió al volver estar en casa, para después tener su cara de seriedad que la caracterizaba, -por qué volví?... Yo estaba, muriéndome de hambre, pero ahora parece cómo si me hubiera comido un camión- -"quieres saber por qué estas aquí?"- una voz espectral se oyó de repente, -quién dijo eso?!- -"necesitó algo de ti"- -q-quién eres?!, Arceus?!- -ja!, no me confundas con el, soy la persona que te devolvió a Kanto- la confusión era evidente en la cara de la chica, no podía decir si era un tipo de broma o algo de verdad, -que quieres?- -es algo sencillo, conoces un chico llamado Red?-…

* * *

-AaaaCHU!- el chico peli pelinegro sentía que alguien había hablado de el, -aquí estamos, salud por cierto- -gracias- el profesor Oak. apunto hacía una torre bastante imponente, donde el reto de la frontera ocurría, -me pregunto por qué no e venido para acá- -solo tienes que decir que vienes de parte de Ash y podrás entrar, aunque conociéndose enfrentaras algún que otro entrenador por aquí…- Red se puso la gorra para atrás, -que tan fuertes son?- -lo sabía…., solo te diré que hay bastantes con legendarios- la sonrisa del pelinegro era enorme, -esto estará divertido- -(no venías por algo más?)- el profesor empezó a despedirse del entrenador, yéndose directamente a Pueblo Paleta, tenía que hacer algunas llamadas…

Las puertas se abrieron, una sombra caminaba por los pasillos de la frontera hacía la recepción, -vengo buscando un hombre llamado Brandom- la recepcionista respondió, -si quiere verlo tendrá que esperar, ahorita esta ocupado- -vengo de parte de Ash Ketchum- la impresión en la cara de la mujer fue algo inesperado para el chico, -y-ya lo llamo!- -d-de acuerdo…?- con una rapidez de un rapidash, la mujer fue hacía el teléfono del lugar y marcó al número del cerebro de la frontera, -(que habrá hecho Ash para que éste así?!)- -bien chico ve por la puerta de la derecha- -g-gracias- el pelinegro fue directo al lugar, -antes de que te vallas puedes decirme tu nombre?!- el entrenador miro hacía atrás, -Red, mi nombre es Red!-.

-conque un amigo de Ash, eh?- Brandom se levantó de su descanso y fue hacía el gran estadio de la frontera, no tenía ganas de combatir desde hace mucho tiempo, -y bien, con quién empiezo?- el entrenador sacó una Pokeball de su bolsillo, dentro se sentía un aura de frío, cómo sí la creatura estuviera emocionada, -si, este estará bien… vamos a divertirnos-.

El pelinegro llegó al estadio más grande, ahí tenía un techo de cristal que iluminaba todo el lugar, -bien se supone que debería estar por aquí…- unas pisadas se escucharon fe lejos, -me buscabas?- el entrenador miro hacía la puerta del otro lado, ahí estaba el cerebro de la frontera, -supongo que eres Brandom- -así es, ahora yo supondré que vienes por una batalla, no?- -ahh si, si, pero en realidad vengo a pedirle ayuda- la cara del peli marrón parecía confundida, -ayuda?- -es algo sobre Ash…-

Unos minutos pasaron y Red le contó todo a Brandom, -ya veo, el también desapareció- -usted sabe de Rayquaza?- la confusión creció más, -un poco, por qué?- -se dice que Rayquaza viene de otra dimensión- -eh?, p-por qué me dices esto?- -porque si es verdad, entonces el puede viajar entre dimensiones- el cerebro de la frontera empezó a entender a lo que se refería, -crees que Ash este en otra dimensión?- -es posible, algunos Pokémon del profesor Oak también desaparecieron junto a otros objetos- -cuáles?- -…un huevo-…

* * *

Muchas miradas eran dirigidas a la chica peli amarillo, lo que la volvía bastante nerviosa, muchas de ellas no eran con buenas intenciones, -p-podemos ir a otro lugar?- -tranquila, mientras estés junto a mí estarás bien- el peliverde la miró con una sonrisa para después seguir caminando tranquilamente, Lillie se calmó un poco al ver que su amigo estaba ahí para ella, -…gracias Izuku- -q-qué paso, p-porqué la d-disculpa- la voz de la chica era bastante suave y tierna, lo que puso rojo a Izuku, -es que, tu si me ayudas…no como ella…- -e-ella?- -ahhh, no, no es nada!- de algo estaba seguro Midoriya al escuchar las palabras de la chica, quién fuera la persona que la puso así, no debería ser muy amigable, -…puff, p-perdón no vi por donde iba- Lillie ayudo al peliverde a levantarse, para después notar una figura bastante conocida, una mujer de cabello rubio largo, -hay perdón, yo tampoco sabía por donde venía….!- los ojos verdes de la mujer se pusieron en la chica, -veo que estás haciendo nuevos amigos, eh Lillie?- esa voz puso de piel de gallina a la rubia, no quería responder pero debía, -q-qué haces aquí…mamá?- -con que así saludas a tu propia madre, creo que tal vez esas amistades no sean tan buenas- el peliverde observaba la situación con un mal presentimiento, -ahhmmm…..h-hola señora, y-yo soy un amigo de su hija, m-me llamo Izuku Midoriya…!- la mirada de la mujer no dejaba hablar bien al chico , era amenazante a niveles increíbles, era obvio que no le agradaba para nada, -un gusto conocerte, espero que hayas hecho nada malo a mi hija- -n-no se preocupe!- la chica agarro la mano del peliverde con bastante fuerza y la mirada baja, -o-oye Lillie, eso duele…- -qué viniste hacer aquí?!- el gritó fue suficiente para que todos los que estaban alrededor escucharan, -por qué el grito?- -qué haces aquí?!- la fuerza en la voz de Lillie impresionó a la madre, era demasiado raro para ella escucharla así, -veo que has cambiado bastante y eso que solo llevas 4 días por aquí- la mujer se acerco a los jóvenes, estos se alejaron un poquito, -…solo vine hacer algunas compras!- una sonrisa inesperada sorprendió a la peli amarillo, -q-qué?!- -como oíste, este lugar debe de tener alguna prenda agradable- -a-ahh, n-nosotros también venimos por es-…- Lillie le tapó la boca a Izuku para después decir, -nosotros ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, vámonos- el peliverde estaba más confundido que nunca, la madre solo se limitó a mirar como se iban, -…bueno ya que estoy aquí sería un despreció no ir a buscar algo-.

-Por qué nos fuimos, no tenías que comprar ropa nueva?!- -lo haremos en otro lugar- -E-Espera!- Izuku se zafo del agarre de Lillie, para después mirarla de frente, -esa era tú mamá?- la chica asintió con la cabeza baja, -entonces que hace aquí, no se suponía que eras de otro mundo?- -lo soy pero…, yo tampoco se que hace aquí!- -que tal si también vino como tu lo hiciste?- -e-es una posibilidad…- el peliverde al oír las respuestas de su amiga supo inmediatamente cuál era el problema que la molestaba todos estos días, -…no te gusta estar al lado de tu mamá?- -…no…- Izuku agarró la mano de la rubia y la llevó a la salida de centro comercial, -por qué no vamos a otro?- con una sonrisa tranquilizo a Lillie, -…si-.

* * *

Después de conversar por un rato, el pelinegro se levanto para agradecer al cerebro de la frontera, -muchas gracias- -no hay problema- el entrenador se fue rápidamente al otro lado del estadio, poniéndose listo para batallar, Brandom se quedó algo asombrado que aún quería pelear, pero no le impidió sentirse emocionado, -bien chico, espero que seas un buen desafío **!- -** lo seré con gusto!- la emoción no podía ser más grande, una gran batalla se avecinaba…

* * *

Ash aún seguía dormido, después de lo que a pasado por ésos días no era de extrañar, -bien, ponte algo para salir Misty- -v-vamos a salir?!- la peli naranja estaba algo confundida, no eran criminales en ese mundo?, -tranquila, no creo que nadie te haya visto y yo definitivamente estoy segura- la peli marrón le daba ánimos a su amiga, hacía tiempo que no salían juntas, -b-bien supongo y adónde vamos a ir?- -bueno definitivamente necesitamos algo de ropa nueva, así que iremos al centro comercial!- -c-creo que eso esta bien…- Blue noto que la peli naranja estaba algo decaída, -te sucede algo?- -no tranquila, no pasa nada- -estas segura?- -…c-claro…, la verdad es que no se que me pasa!- la peli marrón conocía a la perfección a su amiga, aunque verla así era algo extraño, estaba muy agitada, -quedaron rastros de cuándo te secuestraron?- -no es eso, es que…, es…- -te gusta alguien?- una mirada picarona puso roja a la chica, -n-no es eso!, no lo es!...no lo es….- -y quién es?- -t-te dije que no!- -estás segura?- Misty bajo la mirada un poco, -…es Ash?- un susurro en el oído hizo que la chica saltara y se pusiera más roja aún, parecía un tómate en este punto, -tengo razón?- -…n-no, s-si, t-tal vez…- las risitas de la peli marrón pusieron aún más roja a la peli naranja, aunque también la hicieron molestarse.

* * *

Las calles estaban rellenas ése día. Entre medio de la gente, un chico de pelo rojo y blanco caminaba sin una meta definida, estaba bastante pensativo últimamente, -(solo han pasado dos días , pero ya siento que casi todo a cambiado)- y no estaba equivocado, casi ningún héroe había ido al lugar y si no fuera por All Might estarían muertos en ese momento, por eso aumento la seguridad en toda la ciudad, no podían dejar que nada parecido pasara, -(en unas semanas comenzamos el primer año de la Academia, me pregunto que habrá cambiado por allá…)-.

* * *

-estas seguro que aún quieres ir?- una mujer de pelo amarillo claro le preguntaba algo al peli amarillo, -claro que quiero ir, un estúpido accidente no me detendrá!- ese grito le costo un golpe, -a tu madre no se le grita!- -cállate!, yo hago lo que quiero!- una discusión empezó y el único que parecía tranquilo era un hombre con lentes leyendo un periódico.

* * *

La caminata duró un rato, los jóvenes en ese tiempo se estaban divirtiendo al máximo olvidándose por completo del problema por el que estaban ahí, -mira llegamos!- el peliverde apunto a una tienda de ropa bastante grande, -no te parece un tanto cara?- -bueno quien sabe tal vez haya rebaja en algo, ven vamos!- el chico agarro la mano de su amiga y salió corriendo rápido a la entrada, Lillie parecía estar sorprendida, Izuku pasó de ser un chico tímido a alguien que no le teme a casi nada, -(creo que con la gente indicada puedes cambiar bastante rápido)- con ese pensamiento entraron a la tienda. Había bastantes cosas pero como dijo la peli rubia la mayoría de la ropa era carísima, -mhhh…- -creo que deberíamos irnos a otro lado- -espera…, ahí!- el peliverde salió disparado a una parte de la tienda bastante solitaria, -…ah!- al ver las cosas que habían ahí la chica quedó bastante impresionada, todo parecía de calidad pero estaban a muy bajo precio, -q-que es esto?- -este se podría decir que es el basurero de la ropa, pero tranquila no va a tener gérmenes así que elige lo que quieras- -…- -sucede algo?- -yo…nunca e elegido mi propia ropa…- -Qué?!- Lillie bajo la mirada un poquito, se notaba que estaba roja, -bueno eso es fácil elige la que más te guste- -…no es tan sencillo- -bueno, ahmm….!, cuál es tú color favorito?- -ah?, eso que tiene que ver?- -confía en mí- -…Blanco con algo de azul, pero que sea leve- Izuku empezó a buscar por la montaña de ropa, -ajá!- éste sacó un vestido de color blanco parecido al que tiene la chica pero con un patrón de flores que empezaban en blanco pero terminaban en un color celeste, -y bien?- los ojos de Lillie se estuvieron puestos en el vestido por un momento antes de llorar, -q-qué sucede?!- -es que…es la primera vez que veo algo… Que enserio me gusta- la impresión del peliverde pronto se convirtió en ternura con algo de tristeza, -(no se que te habrá hecho tu madre, pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para protegerte!)-.

Después de elegir algunos otros vestidos los chicos se fueron de la tienda, -…- -…- estaban algo callados, -…al final conseguimos unos 5 vestidos por el precio de uno caro- -creo que tenías razón con la tienda, muchas gracias- -no agradezcas, de hecho hoy fue bastante divertido- -…si- la mirada de la chica volvía a ser como el peliverde la conoció, fría y sin sentimientos, -…- se armó de valor y agarro a la chica por los hombros haciendo que se pusiera roja, -q-qué pasa Izuku?!- -por qué estás así?!- la impresión no tardo en venir, -a-a qué te refieres?!- -por qué estás tan triste?!, es por tu mamá?!- incluso si sabía la razón tenía que verificarlo, -n-no es eso…- -entonces qué te pone tan triste Lillie?!- esa pregunta hizo que la chica levantara la mirada, le recordaba a alguien a quien admiraba mucho, -…es, es que…yo…- -Lillie- otra pequeña conmoción empezó, -yo…, yo…- ésos recuerdos la atormentaban, no podía huir de su pasado no importa que hiciera, -yo….!- como lo explicaba?, como salía de esa situación?, qué tenía qué hacer?, -…Lillie!- levanto la mirada otra vez, estaba en el suelo mientras Izuku la agarraba, -qué…?- -te colapsaste de repente mientras caminábamos, estas bien?- -mientras… caminábamos?- todo se fue de cabeza, el chico nunca preguntó nada, todo fue imaginación de la chica, -p-pero…- -tranquila, ahorita te llevó a un hospital- -(qué esta ocurriendo?)-…

-es oficial, ustedes también tienen el virus- esa fue la revelación del doctor, -q-qué virus?!- -es nuevo pero creemos que puede cambiar la actitud de las personas- al oír eso, Lillie comprendió porque Izuku estaba tan activo, no era un cambió si no un virus, -eso explica el colapso?- -si puede ser, al ser un virus también puede dañar el cuerpo, o por lo que podemos ver, el cerebro-.

* * *

-que bueno que haya bastantes tiendas abiertas a esta hora!- eran las "7:32 PM", -es increíble lo diferente que es este mundo en comparación con el nuestro- la peli naranja miraba a su alrededor, todo parecía más brilloso y tecnológico comparado con los verdes pastos de su mundo, -oye…- Blue llamó a Misty, -qué sucede?- -qué es lo qué te impulsa a continuar?- -eh, q-qué clase de pregunta es ésa?!- la peli marrón levanto la mirada para ver el cielo, no tenía tantas estrellas como Kanto, -la emoción de la aventura y los retos, eso es lo que me impulsa a continuar- la respuesta de la entrenadora fue algo impactante para la líder de gimnasio, -…no lo se, nunca lo pensé la verdad…- un montón de recuerdos de sus viajes venían a la mente de la chica, había algo en esas memorias que la hacían sentir feliz, emocionada, preocupada, triste pero sobre todo un sentimiento que no podía explicar y todo por un chico en especial, -…creo…que…- -ajá?- una cara picarona se puso en la cara de la peli marrón, ella sabía lo que venía, -…t-tu, sabes que empecé mi viaje, p-porque Pikachu quemó mi bicicleta, verdad?- -ajá- -b-bueno, s-su e-entrenador e-es…b-bastante…- la peli naranja noto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, -…n-no voy a caer en tus juegos!- la chica salió corriendo molesta del lugar, -bueno, había que intentarlo- -"Kaku!"- la nube no quiso quedarse en la casa, así que fue con las chicas, -tu también piensas lo mismo verdad?-.

* * *

En una pequeña capsula se encontraba un huevo, este no era normal, tenía puntos repartidos por todo el exterior, -qué crees qué sea?- -ni idea- el héroe estaba hablando con una rata humanoide, ninguno sabía lo que era pero si algo nacería de el tendrían que investigarlo, -déjamelo a cargo, tu ve mañana a entrenar con ese niño- -de acuerdo, volveré en unas semanas con el joven Midoriya, mientras tanto mantengan el curso natural de las iniciaciones- cuando All Might dijo el nombre Del peliverde, el huevo empezó a volverse loco, lamentablemente ninguno de los presentes lo noto.

Un pequeño día tranquilo para nuestros héroes, pero esa paz no durara mucho. Qué nuevos enemigos aparecerán?, Red podrá volver a traer a Ash al mundo Pokémon o se qudara atrapado para siempre en el de los héroes y las heroínas? Pero sobre todo, qué es ese nuevos virus?, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…

 **Capítulo 12: La batalla de la frontera!, Red vs Brandom**


	12. La batalla de la frontera

Capítulo 12: La batalla de la frontera!, Red vs Brandom

Dos miradas fijas, cada una con el deseo de tener una increíble batalla, -dicen que eres fuerte Red, me pregunto si será cierto- el cerebro de la frontera sacaba una Pokeball de su bolsillo, esta estaba completamente fría y lanzaba un fuerte torrente de aire, -(qué rayos habrá dentro de ésa Pokeball!?)- el pelinegro se puso la mano en su cinturón para después sacar una Pokeball normal y corriente, -(va a pelear con un Pokémon débil, o será qué tubo suerte al atrapar a uno fuerte…)- -bien comenzamos?!- Red fue el primero en hablar, -claro, adelante!- Brandom le siguió el juego, la batalla había comenzado….

-Ve, Regice!- un fuerte pisotón en el suelo hizo que Red se pusiera alerta, -valla, así que tu tienes a uno de los Regis, ah? Bueno lamento decirte que no será suficiente para derrotarme!- la Pokeball del entrenador fue directo al centro del estadio, de ella emergió un pequeño eevee emocionado por batallar, el cerebro de la frontera se quedó con cara de confusión total, -e-estás seguro de qué quieres combatir con ese Pokémon?- -qué? Estas asustado?- los ojos de entrenador y Pokémon eran completamente serios, estaban más que listos para enfrentarlos, -bien como tu quieras, empecemos!-…

* * *

-Misty?- la chica estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, últimamente a estado preocupada por lo que hizo, algo que la afectó bastante, -Misty?!- -Ah!, Qué pasó?!- -estas bien? Pareces perdida- el azabache seguía apoyando a su amiga incluso después de la destrucción en la ciudad, -s-si no es nada, la verdad es que han sido unos días bastante agitados- -tranquila, estoy seguro que este lugar puede ser tranquilo si lo intentas- -eso espero…- Ash pudo notar que algo más en la cara de su amiga, algo que no había visto en su vida, -(qué raro, parece confundida, pero no de la manera convencional)- Pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador con una sonrisa, el azabache le sonrió de regreso, -voy a salir un rato al techo, quieres acompañarnos?- -no quiero molestarlos- -no te preocupes, no molestaras a nadie- esa frase ánimo un poco a la chica, no quería que la gente la viera como una mala persona, menos que se molestaran con ella, -(Misty no es así, que le habrán hecho ésas personas…)- un poco furioso agarro sus Pokeballs y salió de la habitación junto a la peli naranja.

* * *

-Regice! Ventisca!- un fuerte viento helado salió disparado al Pokémon tipo normal, -Eevee, evoluciona!- Red saco tres piedras de su bolsillo una de fuego, otra de agua y por último una de trueno. Este acerco la de fuego rápidamente, -lanzallamas!- con una velocidad impresionante el tipo normal cambió su forma, lanzando un ataque que contrarresto al del rival, -(evoluciono en medio de la batalla, en que estaba pensando?)- con muchas preguntas Brandom no se detuvo, - Regice! Haz una protección con tu rayo de hielo!- como ordeno, el tipo hielo hizo un igloo alrededor de el para defenderse y pensar un plan, -Lanzallamas!- Red intento derretir la protección, sin éxito, -intenta hacer algo ahora niño!, Regice! Ventisca!- el ataque logro traspasar el igloo, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía el Pokémon de tipo fuego, -"Fla…!"- -(Flareon puede calentarse, pero la ventisca no lo deja ni moverse…moverse…lo tengo!)- el entrenador sacó la piedra trueno, -Flareon!- el tipo fuego entendió y como pudo se acerco, -(que esta…?)- -evoluciona!- la luz de la evolución apareció alrededor del estadio, para después detenerse sin rastro del Flareon, -Pero qué…?- -Rayo!- de la nada, una poderosa luz salió disparada, impactando en el igloo, -Qu-Qué?!- -Bien hecho Jolteon!- -J-Jolteon?!- de alguna manera el eevee volvió a cambiar, destruyendo la fortaleza del legendario, -Qué rayos hiciste?!- -el equipo Rocket estaba usando a este pequeño para sus experimentos, ahora puede cambiar cuándo toqué una piedra evolutiva, lo bueno es que lo rescate a tiempo- ese chico a sorprendido de varias maneras al cerebro de la frontera, no tenía palabras ante aquél entrenador, -Red…- este miro, -…voy a disfrutar mucho esta batalla!- la sonrisa de determinación creció en ambas caras, -así es! Vamos Jolteon!- -te detendré a medio camino! Regice, Rayo hielo!- la verdadera batalla había empezado.

* * *

El sol estaba perfecto como para salir a caminar, era un día bastante tranquilo, -quisiera poder explorar este lugar si nadie persiguiéndome- -pero eso haces en cada región- -uh?- -siempre tienes nuevos compañeros verdad? Ellos empezaron sus viajes gracias a ti, así que siempre te siguen por ahí- -pero la mayoría del tiempo ellos deciden a donde ir- -eso crees tu- las risas entre los dos jóvenes no paraba desde que empezaron hablar, mientras tanto los Pokémon de estos jugaban como siempre, -ahora que lo pienso, donde está Leaf?- -ella salió a comprar comida, se nos acabo después de que alguien llegara al refrigerador- -oye! Tenía mucha hambre!- -pero eso no significa que podías comerte todo!- -venía demasiado cansado!- - bueno, yo también!- aunque el juego no duro mucho, Pikachu solo pudo mirar con una gota en su cabeza, -"aveces pienso que esos dos no maduran"- Starmie su unió a la conversación, -"y que lo digas…"-.

* * *

-no te detengas!- era impresionante la velocidad del tipo eléctrico, Golpeando una y otra vez al tipo hielo sin alguna piedad, -confúndelo!- pero éste no se iba a rendir tan fácil, lanzando un rayo de hielo al suelo se elevó por unos momentos, -Ventisca!- el viento helado salió incluso con el legendario cayendo, haciendo un fuerte estruendo, pero a la vez, una fuerte capa de hielo bastante espesa, -(no veo nada…)- -ahora, destrózalo!- sin darse cuenta Jolteon fue tirado hacía las manos de su entrenador, -fue una buena batalla niño, pero te falta nivel- -eso crees…- la neblina empezaba a desaparecer mientras un sonido peculiar parecía acercarse, -eso es…- -Vaporeon, Surf!- la marea saco al viento afuera y a la ves, golpeó a Regice, -"Regi…!"- el Pokémon estaba cansado, con este golpe fue debilitado, -I-Imposible…- -lo logramos!- el tipo agua volvía a ser un Eevee mientras se dirigía hacía su entrenador, -"Eevee!"- -(ese chico…(- una sonrisa se formo en Brandom, para después empezar a reír, -me caes bien Red, espero que puedas encontrar a Ash rápido!- -lo haré!- antes de que pudiera irse, el cerebro de la frontera le entrego un medalla, -cuando quieras, completas la frontera- -de acuerdo!- y así, el pelinegro se fue del estadio.

-Profesor, creo tener una idea de donde podría estar Rayquaza!- el centro Pokémon no estaba bastante lleno ése día, así que podían hablar tranquilamente, -Y donde esta?- -hay que llamar a Ruby-…

* * *

Todas las mañanas un chico de cabello rojo y blanco pasa cerca de un hospital, después se va trotando a comprar una bebida, siempre con la misma expresión en su rostro, -…hoy está más soleado de lo normal- este levanto la mirada, pensando qué en unos cuantos días empezaría clases, -…- su cuerpo se congelo creando varios picos hechos de hielo, -…tengo que entrenar-.

* * *

En otro lugar, varias explosiones eran vistas y escuchadas fueras a donde fueras, -Maldición!- un peli amarillo estaba furioso, aún recordaba el momento donde el peliverde lo trato de salvar, -(ese maldito idiota!)-…

* * *

Todos los que querían al la U.A. estaban entrenando con todas sus fuerzas... Excepto el joven que más deseaba entrar…

-parece que la toxina se quita poco a poco, pero aún tienes bastante en el cuerpo- el doctor apuntaba los detalles, -sin embargo, puedes salir cuando tú quieras, mientras no hagas nada que pueda aumentar el nivel de esta- -gracias doctor, pero qué pasará con ellos?- Izuku miro a los policías, -estarán bien, solo están un poco cansados se recuperarán pronto- -muchísimas gracias- la chica se inclino agradeciéndole muchas veces, se ve que estaba preocupada.

Afuera del hospital los chicos caminaron directo a la casa del peliverde, la mamá de esté los estaba esperando afuera con una cara de preocupación muy grande.

Al llegar dejaron la ropa que habían comprado y fueron a la habitación del chico -buff, por fin llegamos- -hoy estuvo muy agitado…- -pero mira el lado amable lo demás lo disfrutamos!- la rubia tenía que admitir que disfruto pasear por la ciudad, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, -…- -también estas preocupada por las toxinas?- -es que no quiero hacer algo malo, recuerda que dijo que tendríamos cambios de actitud…- Izuku se acerco a Lillie, -tranquila, ninguno de los dos haremos algo malo, te lo prometo- -e-enserio?- -completamente- estar con el peliverde de verdad la cambiaba, al punto de abrirse poco a poco.

A la mañana siguiente, el héroe estaba bastante preocupado por el chico, preguntando varias cosas al mismo tiempo, confundiéndolo al instante.

-bien joven Midoriya, esté es tu octavo día y por lo que veo ya casi terminas- la playa estaba mucho mejor que el primer día, los esfuerzos del peliverde rendían frutos, -y para celebrarlo… Tendras que terminar hoy!- -Que bie- un minuto, HOY?!- -Claro! Creo que estas listo para lograrlo- la cara del chico cambió completamente, no sabía si podía, pero lo intentaría, estaba muy cerca y no se iba a rendir, -Bien, Aquí voy!- la chica miro al héroe por un momento, -esta seguro de que terminara?- este se quedo callado, para luego responder, -Por supuesto!-.

* * *

Ash, Misty y Blue fueron llamados desde el hospital para buscar a los policías, algo que hicieron de inmediato.

-Como se sienten?- el azabache fue el primero en hablar, -estamos realmente bien! Ese descanso nos puso como nuevos!- la noticia despreocupo a los jóvenes, -pero hay un problema- para luego volver a la preocupación. Después de un rato Blake les había contado sobre la toxina que tenían, -pero no los afecta completamente?- -no, de hecho se pasa con el tiempo- parecería que los jóvenes visitantes tenían problemas de sentimientos, en un momento están calmados y al otro están preocupados, -y cuando saldrán?- pregunto la peli marrón, -para mañana todo estará bien-.

* * *

Los pasos de un chico de Hoenn se oían en todo pueblo Paleta, había sido llamado por un viejo amigo, -disculpe- el chico le pregunto a una señora donde se en encontraba el laboratorio del Prof. Oak, está le señalo al camino hacía la montaña donde se encontraba, -muchas gracias-.

-Profesor Oak!- un grito que se escucho hasta el cielo fue el llamado a la puerta del hombre con bata, el cual abrió la puerta con los oídos tapados, -no pudiste llamarme sin gritar?- -lo siento- el chico se puso su mano en la cabeza mientras sonreía, -y bien, es cierto que puedes llamar a Rayquaza?- -no específicamente, pero de que lo puedo traer, puedo- -y como la haces?- del bolsillo del entrenador saco unos Pokelitos picantes, -c-con eso…- -oye, nunca dije que fuera difícil-.

* * *

5:37 PM. Faltan 25 cosas para quitar de la playa

Izuku seguía con su trabajo y entrenamiento, ahora con más facilidad que la primera vez, -Vamos tu puedes!- la inspiración de Lillie lo distraía un poco, pero también lo hacía seguir adelante, -(has crecido bastante desde la primera vez que te vi, realmente serás grande)- All Might estaba orgulloso del chico, parecía otra persona gracias al entrenamiento, aunque tenía que admitir, que la ayuda de los demás le subió bastante el ánimo.

8:00 PM. Faltan 5 cosas para quitar de la playa

La chica tenía una sonrisa en toda la cara, ver a su amigo triunfar así la llenaba de entusiasmo, -ahora que lo pienso…- el héroe hablo, -donde esta Nebulilla?- -la deje a cargo de Blue por si acaso, sucede algo?- -es que siempre la mantenías a tu lado, parecías preocupada por el- -y aún estoy preocupada, pero se que puedo confiar en ella, tiene un aire de atacar a quién sea si la lastiman o si lastimas a sus Pokémon- -(pensé que era el único que lo noto, esos ojos no son de una chica normal…)- Blue era un tema que todos conversaban al conocerla, sea bueno o malo…

8:30 Falta 1 cosa para quitar de la playa

Una estatua, solo faltaba eso y terminaba de una vez por todas, -(tú puedes hacerlo, porque seré el héroe más grande de todos!)- las manos se pusieron en posición, todo estaba listo para acabar, -(adelante, Joven Midoriya!)-…

* * *

-Ruby!- -Red!- los entrenadores no se habían visto desde hace tiempo, -como te ha ido la vida?- -bastante bien, de hecho fui a Kalos hace poco- -enserio?! Suertudo, yo solo puedo viajar a Johto por ahora- -Por qué?!- -ser campeón regional no es divertido…- el Prof. Oak estaba viendo la conversación con una cara de pocos amigos, venían a ayudar o a conversar? -oigan…- los jóvenes miraron, -VAMOS A SALVAR A LOS DEMÁS O QUÉ?!- -l-lo sentimos!- Red y Ruby estaban asustados, pero tenía razón, había que salvar a los que se fueron.

* * *

La playa estaba limpia y el chico de pelos verdes estaba mirando el mar, para después gritar de una manera que nadie se esperaría de el, -lo lograste- -el héroe lo felicitó, era una hazaña difícil para alguien como el, la chica también estaba impresionada, -bueno hay que volver para dormir, debes estar cansado- el chico aceptó siendo detenido por el héroe, -que sucede?- -Lillie necesito un tiempo asolas con Izuku- la peli amarillo pensó que era algo para felicitar a su amigo de mejor manera, así que se fue un momento para dejarlos solos, -me llenas de orgullo muchacho, pero creo que ya es hora…- el héroe se saco un cabello, -para tener mi poder tienes que comerte mi uno de mis cabellos!- -E-Espera…QUÉ?- -la única manera de pasarte mi poder es que tengas una parte de mi ADN- -P-Pero, tú cabello?!- -se que es raro, pero funcionara te lo juro- el chico pensó por un momento, -D-De acuerdo…-…

Al regresar a su casa, el peliverde tenía una cara de asco muy grande, la chica estaba bastante confundida.

Solo faltaban unos 20 días para entrar en la U.A. e Izuku mantenía su confianza mientras que los demás se preparaban arduamente. Qué será del destino de nuestros protagonistas? Lograrán salir de ese mundo? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Está historia continuará…

 **Finalmente lo terminé, espero que con éstos días libres pueda hacer otro capítulo, no es fácil escribirlos cuando tienes 30 exámenes al mes (no estoy bromeando, todos mis profesores querían terminar rápido sus materias para no tener nada en Navidad). Dejando eso de lado, aquí tienen el nombre del siguiente capítulo, que ya estaría entrando en el segundo arco:**

 **Capítulo 13: Se acabaron las vacaciones, el comienzo de la U.A!**


	13. Se acabaron las vacaciones

Capítulo 13: Se acabaron las vacaciones, el comienzo de la U.A!

El entrenamiento no puede parar, tienes que llegar a otros niveles para ser más fuerte y eso es lo a estado haciendo Izuku los últimos días antes que empiece la escuela, aunque es bastante menos fuerte que el que le daba el héroe. Mientras tanto, Lillie volvía a juntarse con Nebby y las demás chicas para ir a un día de paseo, algo que disfrutaron bastante.

-bien, con esto de seguro podré llegar lejos en las prácticas para entrar… o eso espero- otro día de entrenamiento listo y eso dejaba solo uno antes de entrar a la U.A. el peliverde aún no creía la oportunidad que le habían dado y no iba a desperdiciarla, no cuando había llegado tan lejos, -creo que debería volver, mí mamá debe estar preocupada, me pregunto si Lillie habrá llegado?-.

* * *

El huevo se movía bastante, parecía que iba a abrirse, -no sabemos que saldrá de ahí, estás seguro de esto?- la rata parlante miro algo serio al héroe, -…estoy seguro- con firmeza este agarró el huevo, tenía un color diferente, como sí brillara, -no crees…- All Might iba a preguntar algo pero se detuvo de golpe, -…tranquilo, si termina siendo eso pues tenemos a ésos chicos para cuidarlo- -supongo que tienes razón-.

* * *

En la noche el chico miraba el techo de su cuarto, pensando con algo de miedo lo que pudiese pasar mañana en las pruebas, -Izuku, estás despierto?- éste volteó a ver a su amiga peli amarillo, los ojos de ésta estaban abiertos con un distintivo color verde brillante, -estás nervioso?- -si lo estoy, bastante la verdad…- Lillie se sentó un momento y miro fijamente al peliverde, -no te preocupes, tú has entrenado bastante para éste día y la verdad…- antes de continuar se paro para sentarse al lado del chico, esté se sorprendió parándose de repente, -es que eres una persona decidida, que aunque tenga una personalidad algo tímida no dejas atrás a ninguna persona- la sonrisa en su cara era sincera, algo que al chico le agradaba ver, después de todo, su amiga era bastante cerrada, -g-gracias Lillie- -de nada- Midoriya estaba algo rojo, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba estar al lado de ella, era bastante relajante, -si quieres puedo ir mañana contigo para darte apoyo- -enserio, pues si tu quieres- -claro- Lillie cerro sus puños en señal de estar emocionada, Izuku sonrió ante la reacción, -(de verdad que has cambiado, ya no pareces tenerle tanto miedo a todo)-.

A las afuera de la academia, 6:12 A.M.

El chico suspiró, para después mirar al logo de la U.A. el miedo era grande en el, -estás emocionado?- -la verdad es que sigo nervioso- -recuerda, tranquilo todo saldrá bien- Lillie realmente era una muy buena amiga, aunque Izuku seguía con algo de temor, -b-bien, a-aquí v-voy…- la chica vio cómo su amigo se fue caminando como robot hacía la entrada, -(l-lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando, lo-)- el camino estaba rocoso, haciendo que el chico se cayera por un momento, -(voy a morir)- -Izuku!- la chica fue a ayudarlo, solo para ver como seguía flotando en el aire, -estás bien?- de la nada una chica de cabello marrón detuvo la caída, -s-si, estoy bien- el peliverde se recompuso para darle las gracias a su salvadora, -de nada, solo hice lo que pude- -ese poder, puedes hacer flotar cosas?- Lillie le pregunto, cosa que impresionó a Izuku, desde cuándo esta interesada por los poderes? -tienes buen ojo, mi nombre es Ochaco, Ochaco Uraraka- -encantada mí nombre es Lillie- -ya veo y tú- -ah, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya- -entonces ustedes entrarán a la academia- -yo sí pero ella solo viene a desearme suerte- el peliverde puso una mano en su cabeza mientras reía algo nervioso, -bueno, te deseo suerte Izuku- -gracias a ti también- la chica se despidió con una sonrisa y entro al edificio, -creo que ya deberías entrar también- -claro, te veo después- -te esperaré en la casa, ok?- -de acuerdo, hasta luego- -adiós- la chica rubia también se despidió con una sonrisa para luego ir a la casa del peliverde, -(me pregunto si estará bien… por lo menos se lleva mejor con nuevas personas)-.

-(creo que debería llamar a las demás, estar todo el tiempo en un cuarto es un poquito aburrido)- al llegar toco la puerta siendo recibida con una cara de sorpresa por parte de la madre del peliverde, -s-sucede algo...?- -tú no fuiste a clases?!- -…Eh?!-…

* * *

Un mes a estado ahí y parece que estará mucho más tiempo sin señales de volver, -(me pregunto cómo estarán en casa…)- la ratita amarilla estaba a su lado, mientras que los otros Pokémon estaban dormidos plácidamente en el suelo, -Pikachu… estás despierto?- -"Pika!"- -si yo tampoco puedo dormir, sigue siendo un poco extraño no poder caminar libremente por donde quieras- los dos miraron por la ventana del hotel, el cielo estaba perfecto para salir a caminar un poco, pero sabía que no podía, -ghr, me molesta saber que los demás si puedan- -"Pika"- Ash tenía sentimientos encontrados con el lugar dónde estaban, casi nada de lo que a hecho le a salido bien, -parezco un idiota, verdad?- -"Pi?"- Pikachu notó como su compañero estaba algo deprimido últimamente, tenía que hacer algo o acabaría siendo otra persona, -"Pika-Pikachu"- -se que me quieres ayudar, pero que podrías hacer?- -"Pika-"- la ratita empezó a lanzar chispas, -"CHU!"-para después atacar al azabache, el cual quedo frito en el suelo, -g-gracias Pikachu, l-lo necesitaba- la ratita solo se limito a reír, -Ash!- de repente la puerta se abrió, despertando a los tipo agua y hielo. -q-qué pasó?!- -prende la tele!- Misty levantó al azabache mientras Leaf buscaba el control, -"…en últimas noticias, se a estado viendo extrañas nubes junto a lo que parece ser, unas grietas en el cielo…"- -g-grietas? Creen que sea…- -no sabemos, pero creemos que puede ser a causa de uno, o varios Pokémon- la intriga era enorme, algo ocurría y no era solo otro ataque a la ciudad cómo la otra vez.

* * *

-haz logrado un avance?- -…no- Red y Ruby seguían con su plan para traer a Rayquaza, pero parecía ser imposible, -estás seguro que vendrá por galletas?- -…tal vez- -augh! Llevamos un mes buscándolo y llamándolo y nada, parece cómo si nunca hubiera existido!- -no pierdas la esperanza, seguro aparecerá… en algún momento- -…oye- -ajá- -cómo te va con May?- -no la e visto en un largo rato, anda yendo y viniendo de Hoenn a Kalos con Dawn y una nueva amiga- -y cómo se llama?- -Serena si no me acuerdo mal- -ahhh, ok…- -… ahora que lo pienso es raro que no me haya llamado, crees que ella también pudo haber desaparecido?- -nah… bueno Leaf se fue así que tal vez... Mejor no pensar en eso- -… tengo que ir a Kalos- -Qué rayos?! Y ése pensamiento repentino?!- el peli marrón se paro para ir corriendo cómo un rayo hacía el aeropuerto, -espera, Ruby!- el pelinegro lo siguió, -y qué piensas hacer cuándo llegues?! Ni siquiera sabes dónde esta!- -si la encontramos tal vez tengamos esperanza de encontrar a Rayquaza!- -Espera, Qué?!- -ella también podía llamarlo, es nuestra única esperanza!- -…- Red pensó por un momento, -d-de acuerdo, pero yo se que también estas preocupado por ella, así que te ayudare también!- -…Gracias Red-.

* * *

-Bienvenidos a todos!- uno de los héroes más famosos, Present Mic, anunciaba el inició de los Exámenes de entrada, el cuál se basaría en puntos, del más pequeño al más grande 1-4 puntos, -pero tengan cuidado, de repente aparecerá un robot me gigante el cuál vale…0 Puntos!- -espere!- la mano de un estudiante fue subida, era un chico con bastante músculos y lentes, -si que sucede?- -que pasa si el robot llega?- todos se quedaron confusos con la pregunta del chico, -ya veo, eres observador eh? Ese robot es casi indestructible, si llegara a aparecer pues deberían huir y no tratar de combatirlo, también es señal de que quedan pocos robots, pero como dije, la suerte decidirá si sale o no- Izuku no podía estar más nervioso, esta prueba sería difícil, -oh antes de empezar, un mensaje de All Might, YEAH- una pantalla grande se prendió mostrando al héroe por el que el peliverde estaba ahí, -Buenos días a todos, espero que este calentamiento no sea difícil para ustedes…- las personas empezaron a sorprenderse, calentamiento? Esto era un calentamiento? -así que les deseó a todos buena suerte, Plus Ultra!- tal vez sea difícil, pero no imposible y con las palabras de All Might, Izuku estaba listo.

La gran puerta para la prueba, 7:35 A.M.

Todos tenían su traje de práctica puesto, la cuenta atrás comenzaba, -oye- el peliverde volteó solo para ver al chico que hizo la pregunta, -ahm, hola- -te deseó buena suerte!- éste bajo para hacer una reverencia bastante dramática, -ah, d-digo la mismo- el chico volvió a levantarse, -mí nombre es Tenya Iida, gusto en conocerte- -m-mí nombre es Midoriya Izuku- -(tiene una personalidad algo energética)- la cuenta estaba en 5 segundos, -espero que logres entrar- -…yo también- Izuku mostró una sonrisa antes de que se abriera la puerta, había empezado.

-Mueran, Mueran!- -(veo que Bakugo también está aquí)- el chico explosivo destacaba, mientras que el peliverde se quedaba atrás, no quedaba ni un solo robot intacto, -(esto esta yendo horrible, qué voy hacer?)-.

Al otro lado de donde estaba Izuku, Todoroki arrasaba con cada uno de los robots, tenía que demostrar que era el mejor de ahí no importaba que, -(no entrene tanto para nada…)-.

El chico corría por todas partes, encontrándose con solo piezas de varios robots, pero lamentablemente ninguno funcional, -(sigue buscando, Sigue Buscando!)- mientras corría podía escuchar estruendos bastantes fuertes , -(hay alguien muy cerca, tal vez pueda lograr destruir algún robot por allá)- el sonido se hacía más fuerte, -CUIDADO!- al oír eso Izuku volteó, solo para ver una cabeza de robot directo a el, -ah!- como pudo intento esquivarlo, solo para ver que la cabeza flotaba y después era lanzada contra otra pila de robots, -estás bien Izuku?- -si gracias… espera tú eres…- delante de el se encontraba la chica que lo salvó en la entrada, -Uraraka!- -me alegra que me recuerdes, pero tienes que tener cuidado con estás cosas- -lo que debería hacer es encontrar alguna que funcione, no llevo ni una- -bueno, creo que ya no queda ninguna, lo siento- -no te preocupes lograré pasar este examen de alguna manera…sentiste ese temblor- las partes de los robots empezaron a temblar junto a las piedras de los edificios destruidos, -algo se acerca…- los gritos de los estudiantes se escuchaba de lejos, huían de lo que fuera que viniera, -creo que deberíamos correr…- -tengo que ir a ver, tal vez sea un robot- -pero por qué huirían de el?- Izuku tenía que ir, no le importaba lo que fuera, tenía que pasar, -tú puedes huir si quieres- -qué?- el peliverde corrió rápidamente para ver que pasaba, Uraraka se quedo mirando, -se va a matar…-.

* * *

-Bueno Toshinori, parece que tú estudiante lleva 0 puntos, no creo que vaya a pasar- El héroe seguía confiado, aunque empezaba a tener sus dudas, -(Vamos joven Midoriya, se que pasarás de alguna manera… incluso sin robots para destruir!)- quería confiar plenamente en el, pero sabía que era imposible.

* * *

Los niños corrían a la dirección contraria del peliverde, mientras que esté iba a ver que sucedía, -… pero qué?- Izuku encontró lo que quería, pero no de la manera que esperaría, -es…el robot gigante!- la destrucción que causaba era impresionante, no sabía si continuar o no, -(m-mí cuerpo no responde… n-no creó que pueda…)- -Izuku!- la voz de la chica fue escuchada de por atrás, -Uraraka, qué haces aquí?- -tienes que irte de aquí!- -no puedo, tengo que hacer algo!- -y qué vas hacer, si lo destruyes de alguna manera pues serán 0 puntos!- la sorpresa fue grande en la cara del peliverde, se había olvidado completamente de eso, -…c-creó… que fallare el examen- la tristeza también tomó su rostro, tanto trabajo para nada-, -vamos que aquí…ah!- uno de los últimos niños golpeó accidentalmente a la peli marrón, haciendo que se doblara el tobillo, -Uraraka!- -l-lo lamento!- el robot se acercaba rápidamente, -te puedes parar?!- -n-no…- las pisadas eran más evidentes, -(qué hago, QUÉ HAGO!)- una pisada más y morían, -…- el cuerpo de Izuku empezó a brillar con un tono verdoso, pero sus venas eran rojas cómo la sangre, -tengo, que salvarla- -I-Izuku?- con mucha fuerza el saltó, rompiéndose los huesos, -tch!...- el dolor no le impidió continuar, -(la cabeza, tengo que…)- la mano del chico se volvió un puño, -(SMASH!)- destruyendo completamente la cabeza, -eso… fue… intenso- estaba cayendo rápidamente y no podía para, el peliverde volvió a sentir que iba a morir, -Para!- una cachetada en la cara fue suficiente para parar la caída, -…uff- Izuku se salvó, pero el poder de la chica hizo que está vomitara.

* * *

La impresión en la cara de los héroes era grande, -bueno, eso fue impresionante- la rata veía un potencial enorme en el chico, mientras que All Might miraba la escena con orgullo, -hay que llevarlos al hospital- -claro… por cierto, el huevo se a estado moviendo mucho- -estará listo para salir?- -eso creo…-.

* * *

Los ojos se abrían en un techo diferente, un blanco con mucha iluminación, -estás despierto?- una señora hablo, -s-si, gracias… Espera!- el peliverde noto algo, -eres Recovery Girl!- -vaya parece que me conoces- -es un honor conocerla!- en ése momento Izuku pensó algo, -(minuto, ella recupera a las personas con… un beso)- la escena apareció y desapareció de la cabeza del chico, era bastante horrible pensar en eso, -por cierto, deberías tener cuidado con tu cuerpo, fue difícil repararlo- -g-gracias, lo tomare en cuenta… espera, qué paso con Uraraka?!- -ella se fue hace rato, su cuerpo fue más fácil de tratar- -ah… gracias- -mantente en cama por un rato más, podrás ir a tú casa después- la ancianita salió de la habitación, Midoriya quedó pensando por un momento, -(mi cuerpo no aguantó el One For All, será… qué aún no estoy listo?)- -JOVEN MIDORIYA!- -ALL MIGHT!?-.

Después de una conversación sobre lo que paso, el héroe notó que el chico estaba algo decaído, así que decidió levantarle el ánimo, -oye y qué pasó con la chica?- -q-qué?' -no me digas que ya olvidaste a Lillie?- -qué rayos hablas?!- -o tendrás un harem?- -te estás pasando!-.

Al volver se encontró una Lillie estudiando, mientras que su madre la observaba, -hola, como te fue Izuku?- -a-ayuda- -Q-Qué paso aquí…?-.

La noche pasó rápido y los chicos tuvieron su merecido descanso, algo que parecía iba a durar bastante, por ahora habrá que esperar para ver el resultado.

Está historia continuará…

 **Capítulo 14: el estruendo dentro del corazón, pasar o no pasar el examen**


	14. Pasar o no pasar el examen

Capítulo 14: el estruendo dentro del corazón, pasar o no pasar el examen

-"Bienvenidos a aerolíneas Pidgey, esperamos que su vuelo sea de su agrado…"- mientras la mujer contaba las reglas básicas de un avión, Ruby miraba la ventana con cara de preocupación y determinación por encontrar a May, Red estaba a su lado derecho observando una de sus Pokeballs, -(Hoenn, hace tiempo que no voy, me pregunto cómo estarán la cosas por allá…)- la última vez que fue tenía unos 13 o 14 años, viajar no es una cosa que haga a menudo, pero aún así le encanta ver lugares nuevos.

El vuelo duró unas 4 horas, Hoenn Estaba algo alejado de Kanto,-es gracioso pensar que hace un día estabas en éste avión, no duraste nada en Kanto- dijo el pelinegro antes de aterrizar, -de hecho yo ya estaba en Kanto, había visto el combate de Ash en la liga de Kalos y quería felicitarlo por llegar tan lejos- -en serio? Pues yo me lo perdí, estaba algo ocupado ésos días así que no logre ver ni un combate de la liga- Red se ponía su mano en la cabeza mientras que Ruby lo veía con una cara de no estar impresionado, -bueno, aún faltan 3 minutos para llegar aterrizar, tal vez puedas ver la final aquí- -me parece bien, quiénes están en el combate- -te llevarás una sorpresa…- la televisión que traía el avión justamente tenía las repeticiones de todas la ligas, incluyendo la de Kalos, -estás listo?- -claro!- el botón de inició fue pulsado.

-"Y aquí están los contrincantes! Del lado izquierdo tenemos a un poderoso entrenador que a demostrado un gran talento, el es Alan!"- de la entrada mencionada salió el entrenador de pelo negro con bufanda blanca, -"Y del lado derecho, tenemos a alguien cuyo sueño es ser maestro Pokémon y el cual cuida de ellos cómo ningún otro!..."-…

La mirada de Red se volvió completamente en blanco, ésa descripción era una conocida, pero no podía ser él…

-"… Su nombre es Ash!"- los gritos eran fuertes por los dos, pero parecía que con el azabache había un grupo que lo animaba más que los demás, en especial una voz femenina bastante dulce y emocionada…

-te dije que había llegado lejos- -l-lo logro… después de tanto tiempo, el realmente lo logró!- Red estaba muy confuso en ése momento, sentía emoción a más no poder, pero también sentía miedo, Ruby nunca le dijo si ganó o no ganó, lo que podría ser… otra derrota…

Las batallas eran rápidas y llenas de emoción, el azabache había conseguido un nivel tremendo en tan poco tiempo, aunque su rival era más fuerte por lejos, -"Aquí están sus últimos Pokémons! Charizard por parte de Alan y Greninja por parte de Ash!"-…

-(Greninja es tipo agua debería ganar…)- Red notó cómo Ruby se emocionaba al ver al Pokémon del azabache, ahora tenía curiosidad, que clase de batalla estaba a punto de ver?...

-Vamos Greninja, hay que dar una batalla que no olvidara!- -"Greninja!"- un fuerte lazo se podía ver entre entrenador y Pokémon, algo que solo significaba una cosa, -Hay que mostrar todo nuestro potencial!- un torrente de agua apareció alrededor del tipo agua sinestro, el cual se convirtió en un shuriken en la espalda de este y mostrando algo que muy pocas personas podían explicar, pero al mismo tiempo, intrigaba y emocionaba, -"Ahí esta, el extraño Greninja-Ash!"-…

-G-Greninja Ash?!- -créeme hasta yo no se que hizo para lograr hacer eso- el cerebro del pelinegro tenía muchas preguntas, pero la que más le importaba saber es cuanto poder tiene ése Pokémon, -Q-Que emoción!- lamentablemente para el, el avión había llegado, lo que significaba que las pantallas eran apagadas, dejándolo esperando para ver la continuación, -tranquilo, yo grabé la liga completa en mi televisor, así que podrás verla cuándo lleguemos a mí casa- -e-esta bien…- la cara de insatisfacción era grande en Red.

El aeropuerto estaba algo vacío ése día, lo que facilitó la salida de esté, -llegamos!- -s-siii…- -Tranquilo, cómo te dije yo grabé la liga completa!- -Pues vallamos a tu casa ya!- la emoción volvió para Red, -s-si iremos, pero primero hay que buscar a May- -…d-de acuerdo- Ruby esperaba que el pelinegro no estuviera molesto con ella por esta situación.

* * *

Algo que si estaba lleno ése día eran los centros comerciales, para entrar a una tienda tenías que esperar horas y el clima no era favorable, -q-que calor- -tranquila, Dawn debería traer las bebidas pronto… Al menos que por allá haya fila también- dos chicas se encontraban en una situación de vida o muerte, sí lograban entrar a la tienda entonces tendrían aire acondicionado, pero la fila no se iba a mover en un rato más así que le dijeron a su amiga ir por bebidas y bueno, no a regresado, -Me muero!- la chica que gritaba de dolor tenía una banda en la cabeza verde y abajo cabello de color marrón, su amiga (a la cual se fue su alma hace rato por el calor) tenía ropa roja con rosa y un cabello de color miel con un sombrero rojo que usaba cómo abanico, -May…- -Si?- -…mejor compramos ropa otro día- -esperaba que dijeras eso- el calor terminó ganándoles.

-a ustedes también les gano el calor?- la chica que faltaba se encontró una fila enorme que le impidió ir a comprar algo de beber, ella tenía un gorro blanco y debajo cabello azul oscuro, -creo que deberíamos ir a mí casa para rehidratarnos, tal vez mañana sea un mejor día para comprar ropa- la peli miel y la peli azul se vieron un momento para después responder, -mientras haya agua pues vamos- -e-eh… Claro que va a ver agua, si no yo también me muero- la precisión en la respuesta de sus amigas dejo a la peli marrón sorprendida, si el calor te hace unir más a alguien al punto de que respondan al mismo tiempo, pues debería probarlo en los concursos con sus Pokémon.

* * *

-Bueno por lo menos sabemos que en el centro comercial no estarán- -concuerdo contigo- no solo estaba lleno pero también hacía mucho calor, ir a comprar con esas condiciones es un suicidio, -bueno donde buscamos ahora?- -supongo que estará en su casa, no veo otro lugar a donde ir- los dos se fueron rápidamente a un lugar algo vacío, -Adelante, Aerodactyl!- Red sacó a su fiel 8Pokémon fósil, -bien, andando!-.

Una gran sombra pasaba volando por los cielos de Hoenn, todos estaban viendo al gran Pokémon antiguo ir a gran velocidad y cómo este por un momento les dio sombra del temible sol, -(parece que están disfrutando nuestra visita…)- Ruby veía todo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

* * *

-habrá que ir al próximo barco si queremos llegar más rápido- la peli azul trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras caminaban a su destino, las otras dos se mantenían entre ellas, -…huh, una nube?- al mirar arriba para ver si de verdad había una nube y no un espejismo creado por el calor esta solo se encontró una gran sombra que paso volando rápidamente, -olvidenlo es solo un Pokémon… esperen, Ése es Aerodactyl!- las chicas pudieron notar dos personas montadas en la espalda del Pokémon fósil y una de ellas fue distinguida por May, -Es Ruby!- la peli marrón se soltó de la peli miel haciendo que esta se cayera, -D-Desde cuándo tienes tanta energía?- -P-Perdón- -y quién es esté Ruby?- la peli miel pregunto, Dawn recordó que no le habían contado aún sobre el, -es básicamente el novio de May- la mencionada se puso roja, -n-no es que realmente seamos novios…- -Por qué no me contaste antes?! Vamos si corremos tal vez los alcancemos!- -(me voy a morir si hago eso Serena… Un minuto, desde cuándo tu tienes tanta energía?)-.

* * *

-entiendes lo que dije?- la madre de Izuku resultó ser mejor profesora de lo que esperaba, -entonces esto es así?- la peli amarillo hizo resolvió la ecuación que le dio su nueva "profesora", -correcto, ahora vamos con las fracciones múltiples!- -(por qué…)- ella aceptó con sollozos.

Arriba en su habitación, el peliverde estaba pensativo, no sabía si había pasado el examen y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, -y si fallé? Sería lógico pensando que no hice ni un punto, además me rompí los brazos al dar el golpe, obviamente no elegirían a alguien tan débil cómo yo y a demás…- seguía y seguía hablando de una manera bastante callada, realmente estaba nervioso.

* * *

-y bien, cómo están los resultados?- Toshinori no pudo aguantar la forma de héroe, así que tuvo que ir siendo el mismo, -tenemos bastantes realmente buenos, pero la mayoría son algo decepcionantes- un señor con cabello negro desarreglado y una bufanda blanca bastante larga leía las notas que sacaron los jóvenes, -creo que deberíamos pasarles el mensaje a las personas que pasaron- -me parece bien…- -te preocupa el niño- -el se detuvo para salvar a la chica incluso si su vida corría riesgos, me parece injusto no darle una oportunidad- -se lo que sientes, pero tu no haces las reglas aquí- -lo se…- el pelinegro se subió la mano a su cabeza, -el fue el que llevo a la chica al robot- -lo se- -solo para conseguir un mísero punto- -lo se!- -…veremos la repetición de lo ocurrido y si podemos encontrar algo que lo meta al colegio, tendrás que demostrar que el puede ser un gran héroe- la mirada del héroe subió, está se convirtió en su mítica sonrisa, -lo prometo- -tenemos un trató- las manos de los dos se unieron, ahora All Might tenía que lograr demostrar que Izuku si vale la pena, -por cierto, el huevo parece ya estar listo- -enserio? Y cuándo saldrá?- -si los cálculos no fallan, entonces cómo en unos 5 días- -muy bien, hay que mantenerlo vigilado en todo momento-.

* * *

Los últimos días han estado duros para Blake, desde que despertó ha habido múltiples robos, llamadas de emergencia y en especial sobre los extraños agujeros que estaban apareciendo repentinamente, -(seguimos sin saber que son ésas cosas, la buena noticia es que no han aparecido últimamente)- -Blake!- el policía pelinegro se acerco rápidamente al entrenador, -que sucede?- -e-es sobre los Pokémon, han aparecido más!- -qué?!-.

* * *

Muchos policías disparaban a lo que parecía ser un papel volador, el cual las esquivaba fácilmente para después cortar los árboles que estaban cerca de el, -cuidado!- éstos cayeron en varios policías y en una patrulla de está, -n-necesitamos refuerzos…-…

* * *

-vamos, tenemos que ir rápido!- una tropa de policías se preparó para partir a combatir la nueva amenaza, -(un Pokémon que parece papel… nunca había escuchado algo así)- el pelinegro, el peli marrón y dos integrantes más fueron en el mismo carro directo a ver que sucedía.

* * *

El sol estaba perfecto para relajarse, pero cómo siempre, el azabache no podía salir y se tenía que conformar con el tejado del hotel, aunque eso le a servido para reconectarse con sus viejos compañeros, además Misty siempre venía a acompañarlo un rato y hoy no era la excepción, -pareces tranquilo- Ash estaba acostado junto a sus Pokémon, -últimamente eh tenido muchas ganas de salir y esto es lo único que me relaja- -quieres que te acompañe?- -claro- la sonrisa del azabache hizo que la peli naranja se notara muy feliz, algo que todos los Pokémon presentes notaron excepto su propio entrenador, -"Ash a veces puede ser tan denso cómo una roca"- Pikachu veía a su entrenador con una sonrisa de decepción, -"realmente pienso que lo hace jugando"- Oshawott se unió a l conversación, -"por lo menos se preocupa por todos"- Glalie daba un buen punto, si Ash perdiera a alguien querido quedaría devastado.

* * *

-qué creen?- el señor de cabello negro le preguntó a los otros profesores de la academia, -la chica decidió ir tras el para sacarlo de ahí, haciendo a los dos muy imprudentes- Present Mic daba su opinión, -pero la chica ya había conseguido los puntos necesarios, además parece bastante tentativa como heroína- una mujer con un traje algo inapropiado dio también su opinión, -entonces seguimos sin decidirnos, huh?- el ratón con cicatriz en el ojo habló, estaba siendo un lío el decidir si dejar a Izuku pasar o no, -…creo que si seguimos la regla de ver quién es más propenso a ser un gran héroe pues podríamos decir que si entra- el pelinegro hablo dejando a todos sorprendidos, -estás seguro?- -…no exactamente, pero tengo una corazonada- todos se quedaron cayados, -quién se opone?- muy pocas personas levantaron la mano, incluyendo al que propuso darle una segunda oportunidad, -...estas llenó de sorpresas, Aizawa- -dije la verdad, pero jamás dije que lo quería ver en la acdemia- -entonces está decidido, Izuku Midoriya entra a la academia-.

* * *

-t-terminé t-todos los p-problemas…- Lillie tenía una cara de muerta viviente, no podía caminar de estar sentada todo el día, -Lillie, aún faltan unas cuántas lecciones, ven acá para terminarlas- al oír ésas palabras fue cómo pudo con el peliverde, -a-ayuda…- Izuku no tuvo opción más que ayudarla, -Mamá, creó que Lillie ya se durmió, mejor terminan mañana!- -de acuerdo, que descansen- -gracias buenas noches- la peli amarillo se acercó a la oreja del peliverde, -g-gracias…- no podía hablar y cayó rendida en las piernas de éste de una manera algo brusca, -Ah! Oye… mejor te dejo en la cama- Izuku llevo a Lillie a que descansara tranquilamente, -buenas noches- después apago la luz solo para que le llegara un mensaje en la computadora, -Puede Ser….!- rápidamente abrió el mensaje el cual contenía un vídeo con All Might, -Buenas noches joven Midoriya, me complace anunciar tus resultados del examen inicial!...- el peliverde no podía con los nervios, -…cómo usted sabe no hizo ningún punto, lo que lo dejaría en último lugar…- las esperanzas bajaron, -….también debería saber que una chica lo siguió a usted para detenerlo y no se hiciera daño con el robot, poniéndola a ella en riesgo…- ya no quedaban esperanzas, -…pero aún así viste el erro que hiciste y trataste de remediarlo destruyendo al robot más fuerte con una fuerza que impresionó a los jueces…- -…huh?- -…tú no te detuviste en seguir una meta y tú tampoco te diste vuelta cuando la chica se lastimó, logrando salvarla!...- -…- -Izuku Midoriya… tú puedes ser un héroe en la U.A.- las lágrimas no pararon de salir de la cara del peliverde, -…mucha suerte en la academia y recuerda que yo te ayudare con todo lo que necesites- la chica abrazo a Izuku para después hablarle al oído, lo que hizo que se sonrojara al extremo, pero sin perder la vista de la pantalla, -(…por qué?...)-…

Un recuerdo de hace un día, uno que Izuku sigue pensando, - _no me digas que ya te olvidaste de Lillie?-._

El peliverde agitó su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso… debería pensar en eso en primer lugar? Por qué pensaba en eso? Las preguntas seguían pero no pudo soportar el sueño, -... Buenas noches…-

* * *

-estás cansado?- el pelinegro preguntó a su Pokémon fósil, -Aero…- -está bien, habrá que quedarnos en algún motel…creó que Ruby también está cansado- el mencionado dormía en la espalda del entrenador, -bueno, desciende- el camino no era tan largo, lo que sucedía es que habían llegado a las cinco de la tarde así que ya se había hecho de noche, -gracias Aerodactyl- -Aero!- el Pokémon fue devuelto a su Pokeball, -bien… vamos a llevarte- el chico de Hoenn no se había despertado y no parecía hacerlo en un largo rato.

* * *

-no llegamos, habrá que quedarse en algún motel- la peli azul se había adelantado, mientras que las otras dos habían derretido por el calor del día, -vamos no se queden atrás!- -y-ya vamos- -c-creo que no había tenido está sensación de cansancio desde hace mucho- -miren, hay un motel adelante- la percepción de quedarse en una cama a dormir era relajante.

Los dos grupos fueron al motel, aunque el de chicos entró primero, el cual decía "Motel Aguacala".

* * *

Ésos días cuando la peli naranja y el azabache se peleaban parecen haber quedado lejanamente atrás, -"no puedo creer que hayan hablado tanto"- Pikachu miraba la escena con confusión, su entrenador se quedó hablando con alguien sin levantarse ni aburrirse por más de dos horas, -"crees que por dentro se está muriendo?"- Glalie también se unía a la conversación, era demasiado raro lo que estaban viendo.

-y cómo te ha ido, la verdad es que no teníamos tiempo para hablar así- la peli naranja esperaba buenas noticias del azabache, -fui a 4 ligas más… pero no gané ninguna- el pelinegro se reía nerviosamente, -yo se que fuiste a la de Hoenn y Brock me contó sobre Sinnoh, me pregunto cuales serán las dos restantes- -Unova y Kalos- -valla has viajado más veces que yo, eso te tiene que tener feliz- -claro! Es bastante emocionantes ver y conocer mas Pokémon!- -y la liga?- -bastantes emocionantes! En la de Kalos quedé en segundo lugar!- -crees que ganarás alguna?- -claro!- Misty sólo podía ver al azabache con más entusiasmo, no importaba cuántas veces se cayera el se volvía a poner de pie, era una máquina imparable, -y a ti cómo te ha ido?- -aburrido la verdad, cómo sabes e tenido que ser líder de gimnasio después de que mis hermanas se fueron y no a habido un oponente realmente fuerte desde entonces- al oír eso el azabache no pudo aguantar la emoción, -y qué tal una batalla!?- -eh?! Pero tú no puedes salir- -tranquila, nadie lo notará!- ya no podía aguantar estar en ése lugar, quería explorar, batallar y conocer nuevos amigos también, algo que sus Pokémon notaron y se alegraron al ver a su entrenador en ése estado otra vez, -…bueno hay una manera- -Dímela!- y ahí volvía el Ash que conocía y adoraba, si podía verlo así solo con una batalla entonces valdría la pena, -(por qué estoy pensando así?... No importa, tendré que llamar a Blue para ver si podemos hacer el plan…)-.

* * *

Un bosque caído, todos los policías también y aún no podían encontrar a la creatura que causo todo esté caos, -(un Pokémon parecido al papel… de donde habrá venido?)- Blake no podía descifrar el misterio, lo que haya sido no parecía ser una especie descubierta aún…

El camino del héroe para Izuku empezaba, mientras un misterioso Pokémon salió sin ninguna advertencia… o sí hubo? Misty tratará de llevar al azabache para un combate en el siguiente capítulo junto con el posible reencuentro de dos entrenadores y tal vez una sorpresa!

Está historia continuará…

 **Valla, hacía tiempo que no escribía un capítulo tan largo y además en menos de un mes! Muchas gracias a los que han seguido está historia, les prometo que la terminare hasta el final incluso si me tardo mucho tiempo!**

 **Capítulo 15: Nuevo día, nuevos amigos!**


	15. Nuevo día, nuevos amigos!

Capítulo 15: Nuevo día, nuevos amigos!

-cuídate mucho y buena suerte- la madre del chico estaba orgullosa de que su hijo por fin iba a cumplir su sueño, -gracias, te prometo que voy a llegar lejos!- -muy bien, te estaré esperando con la cena- la sonrisa de ambos eran genuinas, de verdad se preocupaban por el otro, -no te olvides de despedirte de mi!- a lo lejos se escucho una duce voz que llamaba al peliverde, -te paraste algo tarde no crees?- -perdón, las prácticas de matemáticas me dejan algo cansada- -(mi mamá sigue con eso?- -te acuerdas que dije anoche?- las señales de la madre se propulsaron al cielo, que hicieron anoche? Mientras que con un sonrojo Izuku respondió, -claro, gracias por estar a mi lado- -de nada… buena suerte- el chico asintió para luego ir corriendo a la academia, estaba listo para empezar, -…p-por que me miras así?- -que le hiciste a mí hijo anoche?- -e-eh?-.

Izuku no podría tener más sentimientos mixtos que ahora, alegría, emoción, preocupación, pero sobre todo incógnita, -(me pregunto que haremos para empezar…)- los pasos del joven seguían constantes, parecía un tren en movimiento por lo rápido que iba, era difícil pensar que hace un mes no podía ni correr de Bakugo.

* * *

-Qué hiciste QUÉ?!- la cara de culpa en la peli naranja era grande, -f-fue solo un impulso…- -IMPULSO!?, LE PROMETISTE A ASH UNA BATALLA CUÁNDO SABÍAS QUE NO PODÍAS!- Blue estaba furiosa, pero tenía que calmarse o si no, no podría resolver éste asunto, -bien, bien…uff, al menos tienes una idea de donde puedes enfrentarlo?- -estaba pensando que Blake podría ayudarnos, recuerda que el es un policía- -que sea policía no significa que pueda hacer todo, el también tiene reglas- -…- -no tienes nada más verdad?- Misty asintió asustada, -…por qué rayos te enamoraste de ése sujeto?- el sonrojo llego rápido, -q-quién, Ash? Pff por favor…- la cara de la peli marrón mostraba que no le creía, -y bien, desde cuándo?- -la verdad no lo se, la primera vez que nos conocimos el me destruyó la bicicleta, después de eso lo seguí para que me la pagara y como sabes no lo hizo hasta tiempo después- -Ajá…- -en medió del viaje olvide por qué estaba viajando con el, hasta que en algún momento llegamos a las islas naranja, donde conocí a varios chicos guapos que querían quedarse conmigo- -y por que los negaste? Si olvidaste que Ash te rompió la bicicleta, por que seguirías con el?- la chica peli naranja intentó disimular su sonrojo, algo imposible al lado de la peli marrón la cual solo pudo pensar para ella misma, -(estaría feliz por ella, si no fuera porque nos metió en un problema más grande!)- Misty seguía bastante sonrojada, parecía tener un conflicto interno consigo misma, -qué tal si le dices que lo cancelas?- -eh?- -ósea, decirle que no- -n-no puedo hacer eso, estaría completamente decepcionado, el no a podido salir desde hace tiempo y se está aburriendo aquí- -bueno tiene que aguantar hasta que nos vallamos- -… e-el no puede, t-tú lo conoces!- la chica se le estaba acabando la paciencia, lo peor rs que era la primera vez que veía a su amiga así, -…ok te ayudaré, pero que sea la última vez!- -lo prometo!-.

* * *

La U.A. estaba en frente del peliverde, solo unos pocos pasos más y entraba a su posible futuro como héroe, -aquí voy…- -Hola Izuku!- -Ah!- la chica peli marrón había aparecido de repente detrás de el, haciendo que se cayera si no fuera por los poderes de esta, -estás bien?- -m-mejor que nunca…- el chico se puso de nuevo de pie, -p-pero igual gracias- -no hay problema, supongo que lograste entrar al final- -si, aunque sigo sin saber cómo- -creo que yo ayude en eso- -eh? A qué te refieres?- -yo le pedí que te tomaran en consideración, parecías muy decidido en ser héroe así que decidí ayudarte a lograrlo!- las palabras de la chica dejaron al peliverde boquiabierto, ella lo ayudo a entrar?! Tendría que preguntarle a All Might más tarde, -bueno tenemos que entrar- -a-ah claro, gracias- y así los dos partieron a sus clases, -(me pregunto con que grupo habré quedado…)-…

-fuera de mi asiento!- -yo llegué primero, tendrás que buscar otro- -Pues yo me quiero sentar ahí!- el mismísimo Bakugo estaba ahí, algo que a Izuku no le agradaba tanto, aunque también estaba el chico rarito de la prueba, lida,-vaya, tu también tienes clases conmigo?- y la sorpresa del día, Uraraka también estaba ahí, -eh, en serio? Pues que buena noticia- el chico se puso la mano en la cabeza, -creo que va a ser un año movido…- -EH, DEKU!- -h-hola Bakugo…- -ustedes se conocen?- -algo así, pero dejando ese tema de lado, donde esta el profesor?- -OLVIDATE DE ESO, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- -m-me admitieron en la academia- -QUÉ?!- mientras ellos dos conversaban, los demás los observaban, -parecen tener una buena historia juntos- un chico peli rojo habló, -más bien una historia algo movida- luego una chica rosada con ojos negros le contestó, -me agrada la chica que esta a su lado- al final dejaron de verlos por el comentario que hizo un chico pequeño que parecía tener el cabello lleno de uvas moradas, -típico, Mineta siendo Mineta- el chico peli rojo volvió a hablar -a veces es molesto- una chica con cabello negro algo alta se unió a la conversación, -CÓMO ENTRASTE?!- los ojos volvieron a los dos chicos, -c-creo que deberías calmarte un poco- la chica intento hacer algo, -TÚ ALEJATE!- sin muchos frutos, -a ver, a ver, Se me calman todos!- lida se paro para detener todo de una vez por todas, -Bakugo, por ahora no a llegado el profesor, así que hay que esperarlo en calma y sin gritar- -TÚ QUIÉN ERES PARA DECIRME ESO?!- -lida, no es buena idea tratar de calmarlo- el peliverde trato de detenerlo, -No te preocupes Midoriya, yo puedo con esto!- sin muchos frutos, quedando igual que Uraraka, -Vamos cálmate!- -OBLIGAME!- -de acuerdo- una persona dentro de un saco para dormir apareció detrás del chico, -AHORA QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!- -soy su profesor…- éste fue a la pizarra del salón y escribió su nombre, -y me llamo Shoto Aizawa- todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, para luego reaccionar, -EH?!-…

* * *

-Uahh, que buen servicio tenía el motel- el chico de Kanto se despertaba para continuar con su viaje a Villa Raíz, -ahora que me acuerdo, hace tiempo que no visito mi casa- el chico de Hoenn se sentía nostálgico al recordar el primer lugar que vio en la región, -(aún me acuerdo la apuesta que hice con May, fue bastante divertido…)- -Ah!- el grito de Red lo saco de sus pensamientos, -Qué sucedió?!- -estaba tan cansado que no note que deje mi mochila!- -Qué?! Hay que recogerla ahora, tal vez nos dejen mirar la habitación!- -está bien, tú quédate aquí yo voy por ella!- el pelinegro salió disparado hacía el motel mientras Ruby lo esperaba.

* * *

Las 3 chicas apenas se levantaban, siendo la primera Serena, -…Uahh, los moteles en Hoenn son geniales y más tranquilos que en Kalos, dormí muy cómoda…- las otras dos parecían que se levantarían algo tarde, en especial la peli marrón que aún dormía como un tronco, -(creo que bajare a comer, también debería traer algo por si acaso no se paran)- la peli miel se preparo y vistió para bajar, -vuelvo ahorita…- dijo susurrando antes de irse.

* * *

Las puertas del motel se abrieron, dejando ver a un sudoroso Red que venía muy apurado, -por favor necesito revisar la habitación que usé antes de irme, creo que deje mi mochila!- -t-tranquilícese, solo deme el numero de la habitación que se quedó- -el numero… ahh, deme un minuto…- el pelinegro intento sacar su PokéNav… que estaba en la mochila, -(esto es un problema…Ok, tranquilo Red, cuando saliste del cuarto lograste ver el numero, cual era?)- iba a tomar un tiempo antes de que recordara algo.

En el camino, Ruby venía rápidamente, -(me hubiera ido con el, de seguro le preguntaron por el numero de habitación, conociendo estará tratando de acordarse de cual es)- su suposición era cierta lamentablemente.

* * *

-cómo la mayoría no se conocen, tendrán que pasar aquí adelante para presentarse, empezando por el chico gritón- Bakugo no estaba muy bien de humor al llamarlo así, aunque el mismo demostró porque lo hizo, -NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ!- -tranquilízate y di quién eres, hazlo rápido por favor- -grr, de acuerdo, hola idiotas, yo me llamo Katsuki Bakugo y estoy aquí para ser el héroe numero 1, así que no se metan en mi camino- Izuku estaba viéndolo con cara de nostalgia, Bakugo jamás va a cambiar, aunque los demás estaban algo molestos con ese comentario, -bien, ahora siéntate, siguiente- el peli amarillo se sentó en un pupitre diferente al que quería al principio y para su desgracia era el único que estaba libre, -no molestes mucho, eh Deku?!- -d-de acuerdo…- el siguiente niño que se presento fue uno con cabello amarillo oscuro y algo de negro, -hola, mí nombre es Denki Kaminari, espero llevarme bien con todos!- el chico parecía ser bastante energético, pero algo torpe, -ajá, siguiente- así continuó hasta llegar al peliverde, el nombre de los demás eran Kyoka Jiro, una chica con audífonos en los oídos, Mezo Shoji, un chico con una máscara y varios brazos, Fumikage Tokoyami, un joven con forma de pájaro algo sombrío, Yuga Aoyama, un chico con una personalidad algo brillante, Mina Ashido, la chica rosada de ojos negros, Tsuyu Asui, una chica con personalidad parecida a las de una rana, Mashirao Ojiro, bastante normal si no fuera por la gran cola que tenía detrás, Koji Koda, era bastante tímido, pero parecía buena persona, Rikido Sato, este se caracterizaba por haberse comido un pastel entero antes de entrar a clases (por palabras de los demás), Hanta Sero, la sonrisa de este no impedía ver que sus codos eran cintas adhesiva, Minoru Mineta, el chico que todos estaban hablando cuando el peliverde llego, Toru Hagakure, nadie vio nada además de ropa flotante, lo que la hacía la chica invisible, Momo Yaoyorozu, parecía muy refinada para su edad, Ejiro Kirishima, el chico peli rojo de antes, los demás fueron Izuku, Uraraka y lida, -bien ya están todos?... Ah, esperen falta alguien- todos se quedaron pensativos, quién más faltaba? De repente la puerta se abrió revelando al último estudiante, -el hijo de Endeavor…- el peliverde se quedo sorprendido, -Shoto Todoroki- el peli rojo y blanco había entrado al salón…

* * *

-señor…?- Red estaba sacando humo de tanto pensar, -(hubiera visto el numero mejor…!)- para su suerte, Ruby venía al rescate, -ahh, perdón pero estamos atendiendo a alguien más- -tranquila, la habitación que el busca es la 102- la mujer se puso contenta al ver que su sufrimiento acabaría, atender al pelinegro no era tarea fácil, -aquí tienen, recuerden regresar rápido- -de acuerdo!- los dos entrenadores empezaron a correr hacia su destino, no estaba tan lejos, pero las molestias de Red no eran olvidables tan fácilmente…

* * *

Ash estaba en el techo como lo hacía últimamente, pensando si Misty realmente podría llevarlo a tener una batalla, -"Pika?"- -estoy bien tranquilo, solo algo pensativo- Pikachu se sentó al lado de su compañero, -creo que me excedí con la petición que le hice a Misty, no se s realmente se pueda- el ratón lo veía con cara de no estar preocupado, confiaba en su amiga completamente, -gracias Pikachu, de que me preocupo?- -"Pika!"- la puerta para entrar al techo se abrió, mostrando a la mencionada junto a la peli marrón, -Ash, hablando de la petición que me hiciste, creo que Blue podría ayudarnos- el azabache no se esperaba ésa repuesta para nada, -e-estás segura?- -claro!- al oír la respuesta de su amiga, Blue se puso algo molesta, no era un hecho que lo harían, pero había que intentar, -bien, cual es el plan?!- el chico se puso emocionado, -adelante, Jigglypuff!- al ver el plan de la chica, Ash ahora estaba segurísimo que lo lograrían, o eso esperaba…

* * *

-Listo! Mochila recuperada! Gracias Ruby!- -no hay de que, pero estate más atento la próxima vez- -lo prometo!- el chico de Hoenn sabía que no iba a ser así, pero tenía que dejarlo pasar por ahora, -bien, vamos a Villa Raíz!- -de acuerdo, Aerodactyl debería estar descansado- -bien, vamos rápido!- en el camino de los chicos éstos se encontraron a una chica peli miel, la cual había escuchado la conversación, -oigan- -qué sucede? Estamos algo apurados- -perdon pero usted es Ruby por casualidad?- -así es, por qué preguntas?- Serena encontró a la persona que May estaba buscando, -es porque soy amiga de May y ella vino a buscarte, si quieres te llevo a ella- la suerte golpeó a los dos entrenadores, habían encontrado a May.

* * *

El campo de pruebas estaba listo, la primera tarea de los estudiantes era probar sus poderes, -bien, Bakugo empiezas tú- -POR QUÉ DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ ME ELIGES A MÍ PRIMERO?!- -porque quiero y puedo y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme- el comentario dio en el blanco, dañando un poquito la carisma del chico, -DE ACUERDO!- pero sin perder para nada su personalidad, -bien, toma una pelota y lánzala lo más lejos que puedas- -Ja! Eso es todo?! Fácil!- con la inmensa explosión que hizo con su poder logro lanzar la pelota bastante lejos, -traten de superar eso!- en menos de un minuto su record fue superado por Uraraka, la cual la lanzo al infinito gracias a su poder, -bien el que sigue- así continuaron hasta Izuku, -adelante- éste asintió, agarro una pelota y se preparo, -(vamos, esto no tiene que estar tan difícil, pero para no romperme el brazo tendré que controlar mi energía alguna parte de mí cuerpo diferente)- el dedo parecía ser la mejor opción, -(vas a intentar algo diferente por lo que noto, pero si no tienes poderes?)- los ojos de Aizawa se iluminaron, algo que el peli rojo y blanco notó, -aquí voy!- la pelota fue lanzada, llegando no tan lejos, -eh?- -bien tuviste la peor calificación Izuku, felicidades…- -espere!- -pasa algo Todoroki?- -usted le hizo algo a los poderes de Midoriya, verdad?!- la primera sonrisa en la cara del pelinegro fue vista por todo el mundo, -pareces observador, eh? Mi poder es el de robar otros poderes, aunque también puedo controlar mi bufanda a voluntad- todos se quedaron impresionados, pero si lo que decía era cierto, entonces Izuku podría tratar otra vez al no tener poderes, -bien, bien, te daré otra oportunidad, pero no me decepciones- la determinación del peliverde subió, no tenía idea de porque el maestro le quitaría su poder, pero iba a demostrar que no estaba en el último lugar cómo en los exámenes de admisión, -crees que valga la pena volver a intentar?- -tal vez, vamos a ver- el chico de la cola y el que se comió el pastel tenían sus dudas, -(voy a demostrarlo, yo se que puedo!)- se puso en posición, -(concéntrate en el dedo…)- la lanzó, alcanzando una altitud impresionante, quitándole las dudas a los dos chicos, al parecer si valió la pena, -ves… que podía- incluso con el dedo roto, Izuku se veía feliz y determinado, había logrado llegar hasta ahí y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Al finalizar con la prueba de pelota, la clase hizo más actividades para probar sus poderes, cómo correr, saltar, básicamente lo básico en ejercicios, -aquí están los resultados, espero que los que están abajo suban y los que estén arriba se queden ahí- la lista fue enseñada en frente de todos, mostrando bastantes logros de todos los estudiantes, -espera, donde…?- el miedo del peliverde se volvió realidad, -…último… lugar?- -tranquilo, de seguro mejoraras con el tiempo- -s-si, supongo… si, si lo haré!- la sonrisa en la cara de la peli marrón era grande, ayudar a sus amigos era importante, -de acuerdo, recojan su mochila y váyanse a sus casas para descansar- todos asintieron.

Al salir, el peliverde trató de buscar al peli rojo y blanco para agradecerle, sin éxito alguno, -tal vez mañana le pregunte- y así, el primer día de Izuku en la academia empezó.

* * *

-Aquí vamos- la noche cayó, si querían tener alguna oportunidad de tener una batalla, tendrían que volar con Jigglypuff en el cielo oscuro, -(espero que esto funcione)- la peli naranja estaba algo asustada, ella sabía que su plan fue horrible desde el momento en que lo dijo, pero ya estaban ahí y no había vuelta atrás, -el lugar que digo está algo lejos, nos tardaremos unos 10 minutos- dijo Blue, -mientras sea calmado está bien- respondió Misty, -oigan- Ash por fin hablaba, -sucede algo?- -donde dejamos a Nebulilla?- -eh?- -el Pokémon de Lillie- -ahh, la nubecita, tranquilo está conmigo- -y donde está?- la peli marrón abrió el bolso que había traído, dentro estaba el mencionado durmiendo plácidamente, -es difícil ponerlo así- -me asuste por un momento, es que nunca lo sacas- -si lo hago, pero en lugares muy poco transitados y a veces en el hotel, lo que pasa es que no lo ves por estar dormido o en el techo- el azabache se rasco la cabeza, la verdad es que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el hotel.

* * *

Serena los llevó a la habitación donde se habían quedado, -vamos a ver si están despiertas, estaban muy cansadas ayer- al abrir la puerta se encontraron a una Dawn ya despierta yendo a comer, -hola Serena, perdón por levantarme tarde- -no te preocupes, aquí les traje lo que quedo del desayuno y una pequeña sorpresa- los dos entrenadores salieron detrás de la peli miel, -hola Dawn, tiempo sin verte!- el entusiasmo de Red era notable desde incluso lejos, -hola Dawn- Ruby parecía normal, -q-qué?...- -ehh, sucede algo…- -…por qué no PARARON UN MOMENTO, NOSOTRAS LOS SEGUIMOS DESDE EL CENTRO COMERCIAL!- Ruby comprendió en ese instante porque estaban cansadas, los siguieron en un calor horrible…

* * *

-(me merezco un descanso después de lo de hoy…)- los pensamientos del peliverde solo podían pensar en una muy buena cama, pensamientos que desaparecieron al ver su hogar… Destruido a la mitad, -q-qué paso…?- éste no pudo más que ir a ver corriendo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente así que tuvo que atravesar la multitud sin mucho descuido, -MAMÁ, LILLIE!- -eh, niño! Espera!- un policía algo bajito lo paro en medió camino, -suélteme, mi madre y amiga están ahí!- -eres Izuku?!- -si que sucede…?!- el chico por fin vio al policía, lo conocía de algún lado, -e-eres… Blake!- -así es, si buscas a tú madre está en la ambulancia atrás de mi- -déjame pasar!- -tranquilo, nadie puede pasar por ahora- -soy su hijo!- -lo se, deja que se calmen las cosas y…- el peliverde no aguanto más y traspasó la línea policíaca, -EH, MIDORIYA!- éste fue directamente a ver a su madre, la cual se encontraba bien pero llena de cenizas y tosiendo, -MAMÁ, QUÉ PASÓ?!- -I-Izuku…- -MAMÁ!- -algo…a-algo nos atacó… y d-destruyó la casa… cof, cof- -QUÉ FUE?!- -p-parecía papel y… cof, no tenía compasión- -espera, DONDE ESTÁ LILLIE?!- -e-el monstruo… s-se la llevo- la cara del chico no podía ser de más impotencia, no solo destruyeron su casa, se llevaron… a su amiga…

* * *

-aquí es, espero que disfruten de la batalla, yo iré a relajarme por allá- la peli marrón no parecía estar disfrutando estar allí, -(lo triste es que yo era la que trapazaba las reglas…)- -bien Misty, quieres empezar tú- -de acuerdo, adelante, Starmie!- antes de que la estrella saliera, Psyduck salió de su Pokeball para pelear, haciendo reír al azabache, -parece que las viejas costumbres no cambian, eh?!- -Vamos Psyduck está no es tu batalla, regresa- el pato fue regresado, -bien ahora si, Starmie!- la estrella morada por fin salió, -perfecto, Oshawott, es tu turno!- la pequeña nutria salía de su Pokeball, alzando su mirada en orgullo, -agua contra agua eh? Bien, me gusta!- -así se habla, vamos a empezar…- su batalla fue interrumpida al oír algo que se acercaba, -qué fue eso?- -no lo se, pero parece tener algo afilado- -eh?- -no lo escuchas...? Parece cortar los árboles…- tenía razón de alguna manera, varios golpes fuertes contra el suelo podían ser oídos, lo que le daba más credibilidad a lo que dijo Ash, -chicos!- Blue vino rápidamente al también oír algo, -saquen todos sus Pokémon, no parece ser humano- los dos entrenadores asintieron, -felicidades Psyduck volviste a salir- -"Psy?"- -y que pasa con tu ultima Pokéball?- -es Goldeen, no creo que nos pueda ayudar en esta situación- -buen punto- cortes por fin eran oídos, mientras más arboles caían, -estense atentos…- el último árbol en frente de ellos cayo, revelando una criatura parecida al papel, -qué es eso?!- -no lo se, pero…- el azabache noto que tenía a alguien en los que se podía llamar sus brazos, -esperen, tiene a alguien!- -qué?! Quién…? Oh no…- la peli amarillo estaba siendo sostenida por la criatura de papel, -"Karta!"-…

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, una mujer de pelo amarillo veía como varios héroes se dirigían al bosque cerca de ahí, -será posible…?- esta sacó un aparato que mostraba un punto rojo bastante fuerte, -... Bien, ya apareció, el primer Ultraente- la mujer empezó a caminar hacía su destino… el bosque…

Esta historia continuará…

 **Capítulo algo largo, verdad? Creó que estaba bastante inspirado esta vez, con lo de la casa de Izuku y el primer Ultraente que aparece en la historia (me pregunto quién será? :v), así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo la serie y espero verlos a la próxima, ciao!**

 **Capítulo 16: Ataque de la criatura misteriosa!**


	16. Ataque de la criatura misteriosa!

Capítulo 16: Ataque de la criatura misteriosa!

-MIDORIYA!- el policía peli marrón se acerco al joven, -Te dije que no pasaras!- -l-lo se…- en ese momento la impotencia del chico era grande, no sabía que hacer, -tienes que volver con la multitud, si quieres puedo llamar algún familiar que pueda ayudarte a ti y a tú madre- Izuku alzó la mirada hacía su casa, seguía sin poder creer que algo así haya pasado, -t-tengo que…- -qué dijiste?- -tengo, tengo…!- -te pasa algo?!- con todas las fuerzas que tenía, el peliverde se paro para salir corriendo rápidamente del lugar, -Espera Izuku! Adónde vas?!- el policía no recibió respuesta, pero tenía una idea clara de donde podría ir, -no me digas que… IZUKU ESPERA!- el desastre que había causado la criatura era visible y justamente era a donde iba el chico, -(tengo que detenerlo)- Blake se subió a la patrulla a su patrulla de policía, dejando a la madre del escapista al cuidado de los médicos que la subieron a la camioneta del hospital, -si ven a un chico de cabellos verdes yendo hacía las marcas dejadas por la criatura, deténganlo!- el entrenador advirtió los demás del chico, para luego avanzar rápidamente hacía el.

* * *

Las miradas de los entrenadores eran dirigidas hacía la extraña criatura de papel, pero mas que nada a la chica que este sostenía, -es Lillie!- el nombre familiar despertó a la nube, la cual estaba en el bolso de la chica peli marrón, -"Kaku?- -no Nebulilla, quédate adentro…- antes que pudiera continuar un gran dolor apareció en su espalda, -AHHHGG!- -Blue!- la criatura apareció detrás de los chicos, con un ligero color rojo en uno de sus brazos, -e-esa cosa…- -Oshawott! Hidrobomba!- Ash intento atacarlo directamente, solo para que este volviera a aparecerse detrás del Pokémon de tipo agua y atacándolo sin piedad, -"Osha!"- el pequeño cayo fuertemente contra el piso, -Oshawott!- antes de que el entrenador pelinegro pudiera acercarse, la criatura volvió a usar su velocidad contra este, dejando un corte bastante visible en su pecho, -AHHHGG!- -ASH!- la peli naranja estaba en una situación peligrosa, tenía que proteger a sus dos amigos, pero la velocidad de esa criatura era alarmante, -(Piensa Misty, piensa…)- un sonido de la ratita amarilla fue suficiente para tener una idea, -Pikachu necesito que hagas todo lo que diga!- -"Pika!"- esta asintió, -Ataque rápido hacía lo arboles!- parecía una locura pero Pikachu creía en ella, -"Kartaaa!"- la criatura volvió a usar su velocidad, -Ahora, Salta con tu cola!- antes de que el ataque impactara, Pikachu utilizó su cola de hierro para saltar arriba del atacante, haciendo que se moviera frenéticamente tratando de sacárselo, -Usa el impulso para lanzarte y tirar el árbol!- con la fuerza del ataque rápido combinada con la de la criatura, el impacto logro tirar el árbol fácilmente, aunque también noqueo al ratoncito, -AHORA, AGARRA A LILLIE!- de la nada, Oshawott logro agarrar a la peli amarillo sin que la criatura se diera cuenta, -"KARTAAA! "- el árbol cayo en este, debilitando lo suficiente para poder escapar de ahí…

* * *

Izuku sabía que lo iban a buscar, pudo haber sido imprudente salir corriendo de ahí, pero aún tenía que salvar a Lillie y nadie lo iba a detener, -(bien, parece que Blake no me ha visto)- el chico se había ocultado del policía que lo buscaba, mientras que este llamaba a cada compañero que podía, -(donde te metiste, Midoriya…)- el chico no perdió la oportunidad y se escabullo lejos de ahí, pudiendo llegar al bosque donde habían varios árboles caídos, -(respira Izuku, tú puedes con esto…)- ya no había vuelta atrás…

* * *

-"Kaku, Kaku!"- la pequeña nube no podía aguantar ver a los entrenadores así, en especial la chica rubia que lo había protegido hasta que llego a este mundo, -t-tranquilo Nebulilla, e-estamos bien…- Blue intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sonar bien, pero el corte era muy profundo como para no notar que estaba sufriendo, -"Kaku!"- -Glalie, n-necesito que me ayudes u-un momento- el azabache necesitaba una distracción por si la criatura regresaba, era obvio que el árbol no ayudaría por mucho tiempo, -"Glalie!"- el Pokémon tipo hielo se fue a otro camino alejado de ahí, congelándolo para engañar a su atacante, -p-perfecto, ahora a que buscar ayuda… Misty, qué sucede?- la mencionada estaba estática, con la mirada pérdida, -p-perdón…- -q-qué dijiste?- -perdón…- Ash tuvo que acercarse para escuchar, ganándose la preocupación de la peli naranja, -No te muevas, te harás más daño!- -o-oye no me grites al oído…- -perdón, perdón, perdón…- la chica estaba llorando como nunca, con la mirada destrozada, temblando y asustada, algo raro en ella, -Misty…- no le importaba si el estaba herido, su amiga lo necesitaba, -qué sucede?- -todo esto es mi culpa…- -por qué piensas eso, no tienes la culpa de nada- -Pero yo fui la que los trajo aquí, yo fui la que tuvo la idea…!- -calma, esto no es tu culpa, ni siquiera sabías que esa cosa estaba aquí…- no pudo continuar al sentir como las manos de la chica atraparon su brazo, -YO FUI LA QUE TE ATACÓ!- Ash no pudo continuar, -YO IDEE EL ATAQUE A LA CIUDAD, YO FUI LA QUE ARIEGO LA VIDA DE MUCHOS, YO…- sintiendo como si no pudiera más, la chica bajo la mirada, solo para sentir un calor alrededor de ella, un abrazo del entrenador, -Ash…- -tú no te mereces sentirte así, si no fuera porque vinimos no rescataríamos a Lillie y sé que tú no querías lastimar a nadie, no eres una mala persona Misty y no importa lo que hagas, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y protegerte- las lágrimas cesaron un poco y respondiendo al gesto, Misty abrazó a Ash también, -he, cómo vuela el tiempo- -eh?- -yo me acuerdo cuando Brock y yo teníamos que protegerte porque eras muy inmaduro- -oye!- -pero siento que has crecido bastante y eso me alegra- un ligero sonrojo apareció en la cara del chico, -gracias Misty!- una risita de satisfacción se oyó detrás de ellos, -parece que tenía razón- en ese momento se dieron cuenta que seguían abrazados, -buen trabajo, romeo- -N-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- el ambiente en el lugar parecía más relajado los Pokémon y humanos se habían recuperado un poco, ahora si esa cosa volvía aparecer podrían por lo menos huir, -"kaku!"- la nubecita incluso parecía más feliz, -cof, cof- -Lillie, despertaste!- -d-donde estoy?- -"Kaku!"- -N-Nebulilla! Qué haces aquí!?- -la verdadera pregunta es como llegaste aquí?- -y-yo estaba en la casa de Izuku y-y después… m-me desmaye por alguna razón- los entrenadores se dieron cuenta de la situación, si Lillie estaba aquí, significaba que algo malo le paso al peliverde…

* * *

El chico seguía su camino, no era tan difícil tomando en cuenta todo lo que estaba destruido, -vamos, tengo que estar cerca…- al adentrarse más al bosque pudo notar como varios de los árboles estaban congelados, -esto es raro, no se suponía que la criatura solo podía cortar cosas?- no pudo seguir pensando al escuchar algo viniendo rápidamente, -será…?- la respuesta vino cuando uno de los árboles cayó cerca de el, -"KARTAAA!"- ahí estaba, no solo la cosa que destruyo su hogar, sino también lo que secuestró a Lillie, -Tú…- Izuku se preparo para atacar, pero no pudo hacer nada ante la tremenda velocidad de la criatura, logrando propinarle un golpe al chico, lanzándolo fuera del alcance de este, -"KARTAAA!"-…

* * *

Al otro lado, los entrenadores pudieron escuchar el grito soltado por la criatura, cosa que no solo alarmó a Lillie, está también grito, -Lillie, qué sucede!?- -no, n-no otra vez… No dejare que me lleven otra vez!- la peli amarillo salió corriendo como pudo, dejando a los demás preocupados, -"Kaku!"- la nube se fue a buscarla en cuanto empezó a correr, -No, Esperen!- Ash no pudo quedarse más tiempo sin hacer nada, yendo a por los dos, -Misty, hay que ir también!- la peli naranja asintió, recogió el bolso que trajeron y fueron tras todos…

* * *

-Señor, hemos encontrado otra señal y viene del bosque!- el mencionado volteo a ver a la persona que había dicho eso, -quién es?- -parece ser al que usted llama, Kartana- el sujeto se levanto agarrando una Pokeball azul con detalles amarillos y rayas blancas, -bien, revisa si encuentras a alguien cerca de ahí- -lamentablemente si los hay… y dos de ellas son personas que usted conoce- al oír eso el sujeto miro a la persona que le decía los datos encontrados, -déjame adivinar, Misty y… Lusamine- -así es- -bien… prepara un helicóptero- -entendido!- el sujeto agarro otras dos Pokeball y se las puso en el cinturón junto a la primera, -(si Misty está ahí, significa que Ash también estará ahí…)-…

* * *

Un avión de Kanto acababa de llegar a Hoenn, este era bastante visto por la gente que se reunía por ahí, mientras que muchas oficiales Jenny los apartaban para dar espacio a la persona que venía en este, -ahh, región de Hoenn, espero no molestarte tanto- la mujer que se bajo tenía la atención de todos los hombres y por no muy buenas razones, -señorita Sabrina, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- -muy bien- la peliverde dejo que las policías la llevarán lejos de los fanáticos (la mayoría pervertidos) para ir al coche que la esperaba, -y bien señorita, a donde quiere ir?- -Motel Acuacala, por favor- -entonces vámonos- con una sonrisa y actitud actuada, el carro aceleró, yendo directamente hacía los entrenadores de Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos…

* * *

-por favor, por favor, por favor!- Red estaba de rodillas, con las manos juntas y la mirada de "Por favor" más grande que el a hecho, -pero no sabemos si el televisor de aquí tiene la batalla y si la tuviera sería por paga- May le destrozaba los sueños de ver la batalla de Ash en la liga Kalos pronto, -t-tranquilo, de seguro May la grabó… verdad?- Dawn le daba esperanzas otra vez, -hay un pequeño problema...- no pudo continuar al ser detenido por Ruby, -te olvidaste que yo la tenía verdad?- al oír eso el pelinegro se acordó de la conversación en el avión, -ahhh, se me había olvidado, gracias!- todos rieron ante la respuesta del entrenador, excepto una persona, -que pasa May?- Serena había notado algo extraño en la expresión de su amiga cuando mencionaron al azabache, -Chicos puedo preguntarles algo- todos se quedaron confusos al oír eso, pero asintieron al mismo tiempo, -Ash… los ha llamado después del viaje?- Red y Ruby se dieron cuenta de la situación al oír eso, el entrenador jamás llamaba a nadie, ni siquiera para saludar, solo en ocasiones importantes o para llamar alguno de los profesores que a conocido, -esto… creo que no- Dawn intento recordar alguna vez, pero nada llegaba, -supongo que a mi no me ha llamado porque acabamos de separarnos- Serena no parecía entender la situación, -… el nunca llamo, ni para saludar…- la peli azul y la peli miel por fin entendieron, -Max… este año se supone que se va a convertir en entrenador y, bueno, el quiere enfrentar a Ash…- nadie decía nada, ellos sabían que para la castaña el era muy importante en su vida, siendo la persona que lo inspiro a seguir su viaje, -May, se que estás molesta con el por no llamarte, pero eso no significa que no le importes- la peli miel se acerco a su amiga, -Ash también es importante para mí…- al decir eso se puso algo roja, pero continuó, -Pero si no llama, tal vez significa que está muy ocupado con su viaje- la mirada de decepción cambió, -el, como todos aquí, tiene un sueño y hará todo lo posible para cumplirlo- la tensión bajo un poco, todos los presentes parecían más calmados y listos para ir a Villa Raíz, -supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así debería saludar de vez en cuando- -cuando vuelva le diremos eso, ok?- -ok- todo volvía a la normalidad, -bien, Ruby, vamos a tú casa- -si, hay un problema- ahora todos se preocuparon por el entrenador, aunque el más preocupado era Red, -habrá que esperar, ahora tenemos que decirles algo- -e-espera, antes de eso por qué no vamos a tú casa y pasamos el rato…- -lo siento, la batalla podrá esperar- el entrenador de Kanto se puso depresivo, pero sabía que tenía que salvar a su amigo, -Ustedes saben las desapariciones que están ocurriendo?- las chicas asintieron, -Ash fue uno de ellos-…

* * *

La criatura seguía con su ataque, parecía que Izuku no podría hacer nada, -(t-tiene que haber algo que pueda ralentizarlo…)- las heridas en el cuerpo del peliverde eran demasiado notables, pero el aún seguía de pie, viendo algún punto débil en su rival, -KARTAAAA!- otro golpe que lo mando para atrás fue suficiente para darle al chico una idea, -(si lo logro talvez pueda dañarlo lo suficiente como para volverlo más lento)- éste se posiciono para atacar, dándole poder a sus dos brazos, -(sea donde sea que venga lo detendré…)- otro grito de la criatura fue escuchado, -AHORA!- al acercarse tan rápido no pudo parar tanto como para evitar el golpe en la parte central de su cuerpo, mandando a la criatura al suelo y rompiendo el brazo izquierdo del atacante, -eso debió ser suficiente- el chico había logrado debilitar a la criatura momentáneamente, -bien, ahora dónde podrá estar Lillie?- lamentablemente, no había señales de ella, lo que significaba que algo más se la llevo, -…arboles congelados… está batalla me confirmó que esta criatura no podía lanzar algo congelante… la única persona que conozco que haya podido hacer esto es Todoroki, pero no creo que éste aquí…- sus pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar un grito familiar en la distancia, -… esa es… LILLIE!- el chico iba a correr tras ella cuando recordó a la criatura, -n-no puedo, tengo que ver si se vuelve a levantar…- -ve tras ella- su salvación (o más bien perdición) se puso detrás de el, -t-tú eres…- la madre de la que buscaba, la mujer con mirada amenazante, -a-a que te refieres, t-tengo que cuidar que…- la mujer sacó una Pokeball azul con detalles amarillos y rayas blancas, para después lanzarla a la criatura, atrapándola en el proceso, -q-qué fue…- -así se atrapa a un Pokémon y si lo preguntas este se llama Kartana- -e-eso era un Pokémon?- por alguna razón el chico estaba furioso, desde que esas cosas llegaron no traían más que problemas, -no te preocupes, no todos son así, la mayoría son amigables- -y porque siempre que los veo hacen algún problema?!- -tú como te sentiría si fueras al mundo de donde venimos?- esa pregunta solo dejo al chico callado, tenía que admitir que se sentiría algo extraño y un poco asustado, -así es como se sientes éstos pobres que están allá afuera- -allá afuera… espera hay más?! -así es, este es solo uno que se perdió y no sabía que hacer- -y como sabías que estaba aquí?- la mujer se acercó, -hay cosas que no te gustaría saber niño- ahí estaba, la persona que había conocido Izuku en el centro comercial, una mujer terrorífica con una mirada penetrante, -ve con mi hija y no, preguntes, más- el peliverde no sabía que hacer, estaba contra la pared, sin muchas opciones, - _…_ _mucha suerte en la academia y recuerda que yo te ayudare con todo lo que necesite_ _s-_ ese recuerdo basto para hacerlo decidir por buscar a Lillie, -(desde que llego ella a estado de mi lado y ahora no la voy a defraudar)- el chico empezó a correr por donde oyó el grito, -ah, espera, nunca me dijo su nombre- -Lusamine, mi nombre es Lusamine- con el nombre aprendido, Izuku desapareció de la vista de la mujer –(perfecto…)- una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en la cara de esta, -(ahora solo tengo que seguir buscando más de ustedes)- con ese pensamiento, Lusamine también se fue.

* * *

Lillie no podía aguantar el dolor que sentía en el pecho y eso le causaba un miedo enorme, -(p-por qué…?)- al acercarse a la criatura el dolor había comenzado, quería saber por qué, pero no tenía una respuesta que la satisficiera, -"Kaku?"- la nube logro encontrar a la rubia, -Neby, qué haces aquí?- -"Kaku!"- la mencionada se puso al lado de su salvadora para abrazarla, de pues de todo, no se veían desde hace semanas, -…- la chica no sabía que decir, pero de verdad disfrutaba el calor de la pequeña, -gracias Nebulilla- -"Ka!"- -Lillie!- de los arbustos salieron Misty, Adh y Blue, -no vuelvas a correr así por favor- -l-lo siento, es que…- -si te sucede algo verdad? Le tienes miedo a la criatura?- la chica negó con la cabeza, -yo se que algo me atrapo, pero… no recuerdo ni siquiera como se ve- eso sorprendió a todos los presentes, -como que no recuerdas como se ve?- -y-yo me desmaye antes de que pudiera verlo, cuando oímos el grito yo empecé a tener un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte y eso es lo último que recuerdo- la peli naranja se acercó a la chica, -no pareces tener fiebre y tampoco alguna marca de que te atacó, lo que significa que puede ser algo interno- en ese momento Lillie se recordo de algo, -t-talvez sea el virus- -espera qué virus?- la chica les explico de los que le dijo el doctor a ella y Izuku, -entonces Blake no fueron los únicos… cuando los capturamos…- la chic paro un momento al recordar lo que había hecho, -tranquila, sigue hablando- Ash la tranquilizó un poco al ponerle su mano en el hombro, -… Como decía, cuando los capturamos usamos un veneno especial contra ustedes- todos oían atentamente, -parece que lo sacamos de un Pokémon llamado Nihilego- algo en la cabeza de la rubia resonó, -creo que se de que hablas- -eh?- -mi madre…- la nube se puso algo asustada al escuchar eso, -t-tranquilo, ella no va a venir por ti- -perece no gustarle que hables de… tu madre- -e-es complicado, pero es simplemente que mi madre… no es tan buena persona- los entrenadores sabían que no era buena idea meterse en los asuntos ajenos, así que decidieron mantenerse callados por un momento, -…ella me conto sobre los Ultraentes antes se que huyera- su atención volvió a la chica, aunque no duro mucho ya que de los arbustos otra persona salió, -Lillie!- era el peliverde, con el brazo izquierdo completamente destruido, -Izuku!- la chica se levanto junto con la nube en sus brazos, -t-tu brazo…- tenía una cara de preocupación enorme, -t-tranquila…- -No, no me voy a poner tranquila, tu brazo está destruido!- -está bien, en la academia hay una heroína que puede curar cosas así- al oír eso, la chica sintió otro dolor en el pecho, pero esta vez era bastante diferente, -como qué heroína?- -ah, no te conté de Recovery Girl verdad? Aunque ahora que lo pienso no te e contado de varios héroes…- Lillie agarró a Izuku por los hombros, -Lillie?- -y bueno, como es está Recovery Girl?- las chicas de Kanto veían la escena con una sonrisa, se notaba que el peliverde había cambiado bastante a esa chica tímida que conocieron hace nada, aunque Ash estaba más pendiente de saber de que tipo de héroe el chico hablaba, -y bien?- -si, si! Yo quiero saber- -A-Adh a ti te interesan los héroes?- -claro! Me impresiona ver personas con ese potencial!- ni siquiera le paro atención al brazo del chico, bueno, no después de que le hablarán de la heroína mencionada.

* * *

-hemos perdido la señal, parece que ya lo capturaron- detrás del piloto un golpe fue escuchado, -me suponía que estarían ahí, pero no esperaba que llegarán tan rápido!- el sujeto se levanto furioso, -sea la manera que Lusamine encontrara más rápido a Kartana, necesito descubrirla- y así el helicóptero dio vuelta para desaparecer de entre las nubes…

* * *

En la entrada del bosque, Blake se preparaba por si la situación se ponía fea, -(bien Izuku, si te llegaste a lastimar, vas a tener un gran problema)-…

Izuku y Lillie se volvieron a reunir, aunque su felicidad no durara mucho, ya que desde las sombras, el mismo grupo que capturo a Misty buscaban a los referidos Ultraentes mientras que la madre de la peli amarillo hacía lo mismo. En Hoenn las cosas se veían similares, con los dos grupos reuniéndose mientras que Sabrina se acercaba lentamente. Podrán detenerlos antes de que sea tarde?

Esta historia continuará…

 **Creó que me retrase un poquito con el capítulo, pero aquí está así que no se preocupen, como dije no voy a abandonar la historia hasta que este terminada y voy a cumplir ésa promesa.**

 **Capítulo 17: Buscando hogar, una mega-batalla Psíquica!**


	17. Una mega-batalla psíquica!

Capítulo 17: Buscando hogar, una mega-batalla psíquica!

-QUÉ?!- -como les dije, capture a Rayquaza- empezar el día con drama es una cosa, pero para Red y Ruby era más impactante escuchar lo que decía su amiga peli marrón, -p-pero para qué?!, se suponía que el era el que mantenía el orden entre Groudon y Kyogre!- -lo se, por eso lo libere después y no lo e vuelto a ver- -Y por qué no empezaste diciendo eso?!- -Porque ustedes me preguntaron si sabía donde estaba Rayquaza!- las amigas de May la miraban algo temerosas, si ella se ponía molesta, nada bueno ocurriría, -pss, oigan…- las chicas miraron hacía donde estaba Red, -ahora que lo pienso, por qué May capturaría a Rayquaza si de cualquier manera lo liberaría después, digo se que el puede ayudar en problemas, pero por qué no solo llamarlo?- -es una larga historia, la verdad es que…- Serena le tapó la boca a Dawn para que no siguiera hablando, luego le dijo al oído, -recuerda lo que nos dijo aquel sujeto, no podemos revelar nada de lo que pasó- la peli azul se quito la mano de su amiga de la cara, -tranquila podemos confiar en ellos- -estas segura?- -claro, ellos no ayudaron bastante cuando los necesitábamos, se que tu no los conoces bien, pero te puedo asegurar de que son muy de fiar- -… esta bien, pero primero hay que parar a los dos tortolos de allá- al mirar pudieron ver que las peleas pararon y ahora simplemente conversaban de lo que hicieron al estar separados…

* * *

-Izuku!- el policía seguía su búsqueda por el bosque, sin mucho éxito, -Izuku, responde!- los compañeros de esté también llamaban al chico, sin respuesta alguna, -(debí atraparlo cuando corrió…)- el peliverde se metía en muchos problemas cuando cosas así pasaban y está no era la excepción, pero había algo raro que Blake notó, -(un minuto, Izuku no está, pero tampoco e visto a la criatura de antes, ni siquiera un grito de ayuda, o nada…)- sus dudas se aclararon cuando uno de sus compañeros se acerco, -señor, encontramos varios arboles congelados por la parte este del bosque- -estas seguro?!- -si señor!- -(Glalie…)- el peli marrón empezó a correr hacía la dirección que le dijeron, mientras que los demás cuidaban el área hasta que volviera, -(hubo una batalla, talvez ganaron la pelea, entonces por qué siguieron el camino y no volvieron?)- las preguntas seguían y las respuestas llegarían pronto…

* * *

-(por fin se fue…)- la madre de la peli amarillo salía del bosque sin ser descubierta, -(ya tengo lo que necesito para volver, ahora solo falta conseguir por lo que vine)- con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la mujer se iba a planear su próximo movimiento…

* * *

-ustedes!- el sujeto se fue al cuarto donde dormían los tres criminales del equipo Rocket, -si señor!- éstos se pararon al mismo tiempo, -ustedes conocen a la chica rubia que estaba con la otra chica molesta de pelo marrón?- -la que casi capturamos? Si que pasa con ella?- la mujer de pelo morado pregunto, -ella tiene un Pokémon muy valioso que necesito, tráiganmelo- -esta bien, pero que hacemos con la chica?- -mátenla- -espera, QUÉ?!- los tres se miraron fijamente, -p-pero…- -pero qué? Ustedes casi matan al estúpido de Ash, por qué no pueden con esta chica?- -bueno, es que con el bobo tenemos una historia algo peculiar…- el gato respondió, -no me importa, si matan a la chica podremos conquistar éste mundo y además pararemos un poco a Lusamine, es importante que lo hagan!- -s-si pero…- -Pero cállense! Ustedes son una bola de estúpidos y me van a ser caso!- -óigame, así no me habla nadie- el peli azul se defendió, -traeremos el Pokémon pero no mataremos a nadie- también la mujer, -… bien, si quieren desobedecer, entonces los borraré del mapa- el sujeto estaba cansado de que sus planes se fueran a la basura, los niños siempre lo detenían, en especial ese chico de cabello negro, -fuera…- agarrando una arma apunto al trío, -ah! Espere, podemos hablarlo…- -no- antes que disparara, Meowth lo atrapo, haciendo que perdiera el tiro, -quítate!- éste lo tiro al suelo, donde fue recogido por James para después salir corriendo junto a Jessie, -mugrosos…- el arma se disparo otra vez, fallando el tiro otra vez, -deténganlos!- cómo último recurso, llamo a toda la base para detenerlos y varios tenían poderes, -J-Jessie, que hacemos?!- -explotar como siempre!- -eh?- la mujer sabía cómo salir de situaciones, de la misma manera que los detenían, volando otra vez, -aquí vamos!- sacando una de las bombas que les dieron, fue suficiente para lograr el cometido, -que buena idea, aunque de igual manera vamos a caer- -pero no muertos!- -buen punto- y como la vieja frase dice, fueron a volar otra vez…

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban en una situación no muy bonita, al calmarse las cosas pudieron recordar que no deberían estar ahí y que si alguien los encontraban, estaban muertos, en especial el azabache y su record criminal en ese mundo, -qué podemos hacer, los policías deben estar cerca de aquí y nl será nada fácil salir- Misty era la primera en hablar, -Lillie puede salir sin problemas ya que la están buscando, yo también podría pero… bueno, creo que no es muy buena idea- si llegarán a encontrarlo podrían sacarlo del colegio, aunque de igual manera tendría que salir en algún momento, -lo tengo- la peli marrón se le había ocurrido algo, -ya que Ash es el más peligroso de aquí…- -oye!- -con salir quiero decir, entonces sería bueno que el se fuera antes que nosotros- -espera, qué?! No puedo dejarlas aquí!- el pelinegro se oponía a la idea, no le importaba que lo atraparan si significaba proteger a sus amigos, -no espera hay más del plan, sales tú primero, llegas a los policías y les dices que también nos atraparon a nosotras- -oye, ese es un gran plan!- ahora si estaba dispuesto, era muy ingenioso, pero faltaba alguien, -pero espera, falta Izuku, tienes algún plan para el?- -no, tranquilo, yo mismo me puse en este problema, debo resolverlo yo- -pero Izuku, si te atrapan…- la chica también estaba preocupada, -si yo se, podrían sacarme del colegio, pero como dije, yo mismo entre a éste problema y yo mismo saldré- -pero trabajaste mucho para entrar, no quiero que salgas apenas entraste- -creo que ya no importa de cualquier manera- -por qué?!- -porque estás a salvo- el chico decía la verdad, todo este problema empezó porque quería salvar a su amiga y ya que lo logro, puede tomar el castigo que sea, -…vas a abandonar tu sueño por mí culpa?- -eh?- -…vas a abandonar tu sueño por mí culpa?- -p-por qué preguntas eso? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fue esa criatura la que te secuestro en primer lugar- -pero tu viniste a salvarme- la melancolía crecía otra vez en la chica y la nubecita lo podía sentir, -te salve porque eres mi amiga- -…- -"kaku!"- -Nebby…- la chica agarró a la nube y la vio a la cara, recordando esa vez en la que la salvo, -…gracias Izuku, creo que exagere un poco con lo que dije- -no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores- esa frase hizo pensar un poco a Misty, -(Ash dijo algo similar… creo que también subreexagere)- la peli naranja solo pudo ver a sus amigos de Kanto y pensar en todo lo que habían pasado desde que llegaron, con todo eso aún la querían y la verdad eso la hacía sentir mejor, -(… aunque…)- aún tenía sentimientos encontrados, tal vez venir aquí haya sido bueno, ya que ayudaron a Lillie, pero aún así solo fue por accidente, -(quiero mejorar, para no solo apoyar a mis amigos, quiero ayudarlos con todo lo que lo necesiten y lo voy a hacer!)- con eso, la moral de la chica pudo subir otra vez, -bien, estamos listos?- todos asintieron, -pues adelante, ve Jigglypuff!-…

* * *

En un lugar algo lejano, el trío caía, no derrotados, pero si muy agotados, mental y físicamente, más Meowth el cual fue muy lastimado por ese sujeto, -qué hacemos? No existen los centros Pokémon por aquí y además no tenemos botiquín de auxilios- James se veía genuinamente preocupado por su amigo, -tranquilo pensé en eso- Jessie tenía un plan, no solo para ayudar am gato, si no para vengarse de ese sujeto, -iremos con los bobos-…

* * *

El plan de Blue estaba saliendo a la perfección, Ash logro salir sin que lo vieran, aunque no fue nada fácil, -bien, es hora de actuar un poquito- este se acercó a los policías, que lo reconocieron rápidamente, -eh, niño, qué haces aquí?!- el azabache tenía que disimular que estaba cansado para que el plan saliera bien, -e-es que… mis amigas, s-se las llevó una cosa como hecha de papel y-y fue hasta este bosque…- al oír eso los policías se preocuparon un poco, -descuida las encontraremos, tú quédate aquí- -d-de acuerdo…- y así es como Ash empezó a creer que tenía buenos dotes de actuación, sin saber que el fue el engañado.

Pasado unos minutos (y un Blake molesto oyéndose por todo el bosque) el policía y los demás llegaron, aunque no muy felices que digamos, -Ash!- el pelinegro al oír al policía con un tono serio se asustó, -q-qué sucede Blake?- -buen plan, mala ejecución, dejaron los arboles congelados- bueno, si Ash tenía alguna esperanza de ser algo más como un actor si su sueño no funcionaba, pues se fue al caño, -Izuku, Ash, tendremos una pequeña conversación- al oír eso, las chicas se preocuparon por sus amigos, en especial Misty y Lillie, -(q-quiero ser útil, pero aún queda arreglar los errores que cometí)- la peli naranja aún con su moral algo mejor seguía preocupada, -(nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera sido más atenta…)- la peli amarillo también se sentía igual, -bien vámonos, ustedes llévense a las demás al hotel- -entendido!- antes de irse, Ash pudo notar la preocupación de sus amigas, -Izuku…- -qué pasa...?- el azabache apuntó hacía las chicas, -mejor las despreocupamos un poco…- -claro…- tratar de hacer señas mientras todos te miraban era algo difícil, pero con las estupideces que hacían lograron su cometido, -ellos estarán bien, no se preocupen- la peli marrón también ayudo con el asunto, -gracias Blue, pero me sorprende que Ash se haya dado cuenta de nuestra preocupación, por lo general es algo denso con ésas cosas- Lillie sin saberlo ayudó también a aliviar las cosas, -sabemos que Ash puede llegar a ser la persona más densa del universo, pero aún así se preocupa por todos sus seres queridos, incluso si apenas los conoce- -aunque si se trata de temas románticos el es prácticamente denso-man- -eh? D-Denso-man?- las dos chicas se quedaron confusas, -ah, así le puse cuando el es denso, creo que me quedo bien no?- tenían que admitir que le quedaba el nombre, aún si fuera algo estúpido.

En el carro del policía, una interrogación había comenzado, -Izuku, qué hiciste con la criatura?- -e-espera no deberíamos llegar a la estación primero por si acaso nos escuchan?- -tienes un buen punto, pero esto es de suma importancia, además es obvio que los que lo quieren ya saben donde encontrarlo, ahora dime, donde está?- si le decía estaba frito, -s-se escapó…- -no me mientas, Lusamine se lo llevó verdad?- -c-cómo…?- -Izuku de quién están hablando?- la situación se ponía muy tensa, ya no tenía escapatoria, -…s-si- un fuerte golpe se escucho en la parte del piloto del carro, -idiota…!- -q-qué sucede? Quién se lo llevo Izuku?- el azabache estaba más confundido que nunca, -…la mamá de Lillie- -e-espera, Qué?!- -Ash, Izuku…- el peli marrón los llamó, -ella no es de fiar, es una persona bastante corrompida y llena de odio, que a buscado a esas cosas extrañas por años- -e-entonces, tú viste cuando se lo llevo?!- -…a-algo así, lo atrapo en esas cosas que llaman Pokéball cuando logre debilitarlo- -y por qué no la detuviste?!- Blake ya estaba furioso, -p-porque…- -no me digas, te dio dos opciones, ella o ir a ver a Lillie?- esa pregunta golpeo bastante al peliverde, -…- -e-espera Blake…- -qué me esperé qué?! La dejó escapar porque le gusta su hija!- -n-no saltemos conclusiones…- -Y QUÉ SI ME GUSTA?!- una simple pregunta que dejo callados a todos en el auto, -…vámonos, tengo que hacerte preguntas a ti Ash- el chico mencionado no respondió, el estaba en shock y algo apenado por la confesión que acababa de escuchar, el cuándo iba en sus viajes siempre veía personas que se gustaban y lo confesaban, pero jamás de la manera que acaba de pasar, -…Perdón, no quería dejarla escapar, pero…- la mano del pelinegro lo agarró del hombro, -creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, necesitamos descansar… tú necesitas descansar- las palabras eran algo decaídas, como si ya estuvieran cansadas, -ok…- -antes que nada, creo que tienes que saber que te reubicamos, ahora vivirás por un tiempo en el mismo hotel donde están Ash, Misty y Blue- -de acuerdo…- y así, las cosas irían a peor…

* * *

-Bien, empezemos por lo básico- May ya había empezado a contar la historia, -fue hace un mes, cuando conocimos a Serena…-…

 _-valla, aún tienen que reconstruir el puerto…- hace un par de meses otro ataque de Groudon y Kyogre pasó, pero esta ves con sus formas primigenias, -tranquila, para una semana volveremos a zarpar hacía ciudad Portual- Dawn le daba ánimos a su amiga peli marrón, pero fallando miserablemente, -pero es que quiero competir en un concurso otra vez! La última vez fue hace un mes y no a habido más por lo que paso!- en ese momento May odiaba más que nunca a los legendarios referidos, para ser más experimentada que la peli azul ella prefería comportarse como niña, algo que Dawn ya se acostumbró, -de cualquier manera no creo que haya habido comida en el barco, así que por qué no vamos a ese lugar que me dijiste la otra vez?- -el de los pies?- naturalmente, la peli marrón se recupero rápido, -que buena idea, me encantan las pies!- -(que bueno que no cambie nada…)- la chica emocionada agarro a la peli azul y se fueron rápidamente al lugar…_

 _-Donde está?!- y cómo siempre, no llegaron, -el mapa dice que es aquí, donde está?!- -a ver déjame ver eso… ajá, ya vi el problema, esta cosa es de hace 10 años- -Qué?! Pero si la computadora dijo que era nuevo!- la "buena" guía de May volvía a salir a la luz y para las dos era algo muy malo, -y ahora que hacemos, no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar- -déjame pensar en algo, tal vez preguntándole a la gente nos sea de ayuda- -bien, vamos- las dos volvieron a partir en la búsqueda de los pies, aunque tuvieron algo mas de suerte esta vez, había mucha gente ese día por ahí, -que extraño, no nos dijeron que este lugar estaba casi vacío todos los días?- Dawn preguntó, -talvez los pies sean más buenos de lo que pensábamos- la peli marrón se dio una idea, la cual solo llevo su nivel de querer comer pies subiera, -mira, ahí esta…!- la gente estaba como loca, diciendo algo sobre alguien estando ahí, -no era la performer de Kalos…?- -si, cual era su nombre...?- las dos chicas se miraron entre si, -performer…- -… de Kalos?- Mientras eso ocurría una persona iba con una caja de la tienda en sus manos, corriendo lo más rápido para que no la vieran, -me pregunto por qué tenia ese traje tan extraño, parecía como si no quisieran que la reconocieran…- esas palabras las hicieron pensar, -no creerás qué...?- -bueno vamos a averiguarlo!- -espera, como dijiste tal vez no quiere que la reconozcan- -pero es una performer de Kalos, tal vez aprendamos mucho de ella!- la peli azul no tenía más opción que seguirla, adonde fuera la persona extraña a esconderse…_

-Stalkearon a Serena?!- Red preguntaba con algo de miedo, -shh, no arruines la historia- May le reprochaba un poco, no había dicho quien era para dar más suspenso, pero bueno, Red estaba ahí que más podía esperar, -…bien como decía…-…

 _En los bosques cerca de la ciudad, la chica peli miel se recostaba en un árbol, -(quien diría que sería tan popular por aquí… me pregunto si Ash cuando viaja le pasa lo mismo, digo el llega muy lejos en las ligas, es bastante amable...- Serena agitó su cabeza, -a-acabas de separarte de el, n-no me debería sentir tan nostálgica…a-además, n-no es como si me h-hubiera despedido de m-mala manera…- el sonrojo no se hizo esperar, -(p-por qué hice eso?! T-Tal vez ahora me odia p-por ser tan atrevida…!)- agarrando la caja llena de pies, la chica empezó a girar por el pasto de un lado para otro mientras seguía sonrojada, -Hey, Performer!- al oír eso la chica se levanto asustada, ya la habían encontrado?, -no creo que salga si la llamas así- -tranquila se lo que hago!- con mucho cuidado empezó a caminar hacia los arbustos, escondiéndose de quien fuera que la buscara, -…ajá!- pero no conocía los instintos de May, -hola!- -…h-hola?-…_

-la stalkearon…- -no! No lo hicimos!- -tal vez May si, pero ella solo me arrastro- -y tu ayúdame!- Red, May y Dawn parecían nunca calmarse, -así son siempre...?- Serena le pregunto a Ruby, -cuándo pueden supongo…- el comentario le causó algo de gracia a la peli miel, -es gracioso pensar que los otros amigos de Ash siempre estén así- -por qué lo dices?- -es que cuando viaje con el, Clemont y Bonnie solo nos peleábamos cuando realmente era necesario, la mayoría del tiempo siempre fuimos amables con nosotros- -en serio, pues deben de ser el primer equipo así para Ash, con sus otros compañeros peleaban casi siempre- -e-en serio?- -si, en especial con las chicas- -eeehhh?!- la peli miel se puso a pensar en eso algo de más, -(e-entonces soy la primera chica que viaja con la que tubo menos discusiones, e-eso significa que tal vez… n-no pienses así!)- y como en el bosque, Serena giraba en la cama del motel de un lado para el otro mientras estaba sonrojada, el entrenador de Hoenn solo pudo pensar, -(cielos Ash, cuando dejarás de hacer que tú harem crezca más? O mejor, cuando dejaras de ser tan denso?!)- las preguntas seguían y seguían, pero Dawn logro calmar a todo el mundo para continuar con la historia…

 _-disculpa a mi amiga, ella es bastante impulsiva con estas cosas- Dawn logro calmar a la peli marrón, aunque la única manera era noqueándola, -n-no te preocupes, me suponía que habría varias personas que quisieran saber más sobre mi estilo de performer, aunque no imagine que tendría que escapar de una multitud solo para comer un pie- -eso es algo común si no eres de la región, la primera vez que viaje hacía Hoenn para ir a un concurso, pues los fanáticos no se hicieron esperar- -supongo que es como ser una estrella de cine famosa- -algo así, aunque sin los stalkers… ahmm ahora que lo pienso…- la peli azul se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga hizo, -…oh, Oh vaya, enserio perdón- -tranquila, yo también hacía cosas así cuando viaje por Kalos junto a mis compañeros- -ah, g-gracias… t-tengo que admitir que cuando viaje por Sinnoh con mis compañeros también hacía esas cosas de vez en cuando- -al parecer las dos hicimos un viaje por nuestra regiones, supongo que tu amiga también- -si, viajar con amigos siempre es más divertido- -verdad? Puedes hacer tantas cosas con ellos y ninguna parece aburrida… aunque a veces son ridículas- -jeje, tienes razón- sin notarlo ya se habían vuelto grandes amigas. -y como eran tus compañeros?- a Serena le gano la curiosidad, -ah, eran los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener, de hecho coincidentemente eran los mismos con los que May viajó- -enserio? Pues mis amigos eran bastante energéticos, en especial uno el cual siempre se metía en problemas, pero siempre nos protegía, en especial a los Pokémon… y-y si te soy sincera, era bastante agradable pasar un rato con el- Dawn puso una cara picarona al oír eso -vaya, a mi amigo le encantaría encontrarse con alguien así, de hecho es igualito a tu descripción… hasta lo de pasar un rato con el- -a si, pues como se llama, tal vez cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar le pueda decir- -se llama Ash, Ash Ketchum y viene desde Kanto- al escuchar ese nombre la peli miel quedó anonadada, -…c-creo que las coincidencias no pueden ser más grandes- -por qué lo dices?- -…mi amigo también es Ash- las dos se quedaron calladas por un momento, -q-quieres comer pie?- Serena intento romper el hielo, -s-si porque no?- al pasar un rato, la peli marrón se despertó, solo para ser recibida por un ambiente algo tenso, -y a ustedes qué les pasó?-…_

-Ja, me hubiera gustado ver sus caras- Red la verdad estaba disfrutando la historia, -si, pero en que nos ayuda saber esto con Rayquaza?- Ruby preguntó, -tranquilo con el tiempo entenderán, por ahora vamos a seguir-…

 _-(…han estado calladas todo este tiempo)- May seguía esperando respuestas mientras comía un pie que Serena le dio, obviamente de manera callada, -a ver, a ver, por qué están así?- las chicas intentaron hablar, pero ninguna palabra lograba salir, -…puff, ok vallamos punto por punto, cuales son sus nombres?- las dos al escuchar eso recordaron que no sabían sus nombres, -ah, perdón por no decírtelo antes, mi nombre es Dawn- -…y-yo me llamo Serena- -listo, yo me llamo…- la peli marrón fue detenida por la peli miel, -May, verdad?- al escuchar eso la mirada de la chica pasó a la peli azul, -le dijiste mi nombre y no el tuyo?- -e-estaba hablando normalmente con ella hasta que dijo… bueno yo dije…- -Qué?! Qué le dijiste?!- el silencio volvió, -a ver, estaban hablando normalmente, que rayos le dijiste que fuera normal?- se notaban que querían decirlo, pero no podían, incluso si era algo bastante normal como dijo May, -b-bueno, es que… nosotras… ahm, ella…- la peli azul intentaba sacarlo, -Qué?!- -…ella también viajo con Ash- -…e-eso fue todo? Se quedaron calladas por mas de 20 minutos, solo porque tenían una coincidencia?... QUÉ?!- lo que no le contaron a la peli marrón, era que no era solo una pequeña coincidencia, era una grande, -vamos, tenemos que sacarles esas ideas de la cabeza- -y-y qué haremos?- -capturar Pokémon!- y así la chica arrastró a las dos apenadas hacía una nueva aventura…_

-minuto, como rayos es que están tan normales por aquí sin apenarse- -bueno, la historia sigue sabes?- Red se había inmerso tanto en ella que olvido completamente todo sobre porque estaban ahí en primer lugar, May la verdad era buena contadora de historias, -cuándo llegamos a Rayquaza…?- Ruby le pregunto a Serena, -bueno, como va la historia en unos 25 minutos…- el chico agarró una almohada y empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, iba a ser una tarde larga…

* * *

-estamos cerca?- la peli verde agarró una de sus Pokeballs para después empezar a ver su destino en la ventana, -llegamos en 10 minutos-…

* * *

La oficinista en el motel había estado esperando por un largo rato, -bueno, ahí se fue lo de volver rápido…- de cualquier manera tenía que atender a varios clientes, así que no era tan difícil olvidarlos.

* * *

 _La pasar un rato, no habían capturado ningún Pokémon, -segura que hay Pokémon por aquí?- -…no- -y por qué nos trajiste?- -porque quería que hablaran?- la sonrisa de disculpa de May era bastante falsa, de verdad no quería morir por las molestias de la peli azul y la peli miel, -solo volvamos…!- un temblor hizo que se cayeran al suelo, era demasiado fuerte incluso para levantarse, -q-q-qué s-s-sucede?!- -n-n-no s-s-se- al terminar solo pudieron oir como varios arboles se caían, mientras que una luz muy fuerte para los ojos aparecía en el cielo, dejando a las chicas completamente a extensas de que cualquier árbol se cayera encima de ellas, -e-están bien?- Dawn intento caminar, pero sus piernas no la dejaban, -no realmente- May por lo menos gateo hasta golpearse con un tronco caído, -l-lo tengo, Pancham!- sacando a su fiel panda, este utilizó sus gafas de sol para lograr ver algo, aunque la luz seguía siendo fuerte, -Pancham, si logras ver algo que se cae o si vas a las demás, júntanos y protégenos!- el panda asintió, el trabajo era difícil, pero no imposible y con algo de paciencia logro sacarlas a todas de peligros hasta que la luz por fin se detuvo, -Dawn! Serena!- la peli marrón logró levantarse y poder buscar a sus amigas, -a-aquí!- la peli miel tomo la mano de la chica, -o-ok, solo falta Dawn- pero la preocupación empezó y empeoró con el tiempo, -Dawn! Dawn…!- -cuidado!- un agujero creado por el terremoto y era muy profundo, -gracias… Espera, no creerás que…?- las dos vieron dentro del agujero, para después gritar al mismo tiempo, -DAWN!-…_

 _Dentro de uno de los agujeros creados por el terremoto, la chica peli azul (con varios huesos rotos) veía sus alrededores, sin poder moverse completamente, -…Ma… Sere…- su voz también estaba trabada y el dolor era insoportable, -ayu…- para su mala suerte, otra luz apareció, pero esta vez era más soportable, -qu…?- dos Pokémon, peleando a muerte, uno poderoso y uno legendario, pero algo más había en ellos, como si sus formas hubieran cambiado, -…- los ojos ya no podían más, la peli azul de verdad iba a morir, mientras un Alakazam y sorprendentemente Rayquaza se peleaban con ataques psíquicos y voladores respectivamente, -...- las lágrimas salían y el último pensamiento antes de pasar fue, -(Serena… cuida a Ash por mí…)-…_

-NO! NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ, NO! LO NIEGO!- para este punto es como si escuchara una obra maestra hablada a sus oídos, -(listo, perdimos a Red, por lo menos ya llegamos a la parte importante)- Ruby para ese punto había perdido sus cuerdas vocales por gritar tanto, algo que Dawn y Serena se reían bastante, -(…)-…

 _-Sylveon, por favor bájanos por aquí- la Pokémon tipo hada asintió para después empezara bajar a su entrenadora y a la nueva conocida con sus cintas hacía donde podría estar Dawn… Y esperaban que bien…_

 _Hyper rayo, seguido de Pulso dragón por parte de Rayquaza, mientras que Alakazam utilizaba Psíquico y luego Psicoonda, todos los ataques causaban un gran daño y no era para menos, ya que ambos tenían más fuerza de la normal y podían continuar cómo si nada, realmente las nuevas formas que tenían eran sorprendentes, pero letales, -ahí está…- con mucha delicadeza May puso su cabeza en el pech de su amiga, notando que estaba viva, pero sin tratamiento, moriría, -Serena… cuídala- -espera qué…?!- -voy a detener lo que sea que esté pasando…- la peli miel trató de detenerla, pero no lo logró, -May..!- la mencionada saco una Ultraball y se escondió de los ataques mientras esperaba el momento, -(no podremos detenerlos si son dos, pero si capturo alguno, pueda que tengamos oportunidad… incluso si están Megaevolucionados)- con una gota en su frente, esta se empezó a acercar sin ser notada, solo tenía una oportunidad si no quería ser masacrada, -(…)- Serena la miraba con mucho miedo, después de lo que pasó con el Team Flare no quería que nada similar volviera a pasar, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible, -(r-relájate Serena, ella puede… ella lo logrará)- los ataques seguían y cada uno más cerca de la chica, mientras que los Pokémon seguían volando en lo que era ahora una cueva subterránea, -…AHORA!- con un gran lanzamiento la Pokeball le logro dar a un distraído Rayquaza, -le di!- aunque aún no terminaba, el Alakazam se empezó a comportar de forma extraña, como si perdiera el conocimiento y cuando la Pokeball se detuvo (gracias a la magia Pokémon) este se desmayó perdiendo su megaevolucion, -l-lo logré…- -l-lo logró…!-…_

-LO LOGRÓ!- -sip, capture a Rayquaza!- -felicidades- Red le dio la mano a May en señal de emoción, -aunque la historia no termina ahí- -no?!- -nope!-…

 _-Serena!- -May!- con gran alivio se abrazaron, -…como esta Dawn?- -esta bien… bueno, no esta muerta- -hay llevarla al hospital- -si, pero como la sacamos sin hacerle más daño?- la peli marrón pensó, si usaran los látigos de Sylveon era obvio que su cuerpo se dañaría más, pero no había otra forma…, -espera…- May agarró la Pokéball de Rayquaza, -espera qué haces?! Si lo liberas tal vez nos pongas en más peligro!- -lo se, pero es la única opción que tiene Dawn de salir de aquí sin más daños- -…- Serena lo sabía, pero es que en verdad era demasiado arriesgado, si Rayquaza estaba molesto cuando lo sacaran…, -…qué haría Ash en esta situación?- -tomaría el riesgo, porque son sus amigas- la sonrisa de la peli marrón era tranquilizante, pero a la vez inspiradora, justo como la del azabache, -…el es inspirador, verdad?- -claro que lo es, ahora vamos, hay que sacar a Dawn de aquí!- -bien!- con confianza, May tiro la Pokeball y de ella, Rayquaza, -…Rayquaza!- este al ver a la peli marrón se acerco y la miro con unos ojos realmente terroríficos, no estaba nada felíz, -puedo preguntarte algo?- el Pokémon legendario seguía muy molesto, al punto en que empezó a cargar un Hyper rayo para desquitarse de su "nueva entrenadora", -parece que eres un Rayquaza diferente al que conozco- esa simple frase hizo que todos ahí se impresionaran, -y-ya habías visto a un Rayquaza?- -sip, era muy terco, aunque le encantaban las… galletas de lava- -galletas de lava?- la peli marrón se hacerco más al legendario, -Rayquaza!- este se enfureció más al escuchar como lo llamaban, -hagamos un trato! Si me ayudas a sacar a mi amiga de aquí te dare algo que se que te va a gustar!- la serpiente gigante se detuvo por un momento y escuchó lo que la chica tenía que decir, -no se que habras hecho para llegar hasta aquí, pero se que no te gusta, verdad?- el referido asintió, -bien, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, si los dos nos ayudamos tendremos lo que queremos, ok?- era obvio que Rayquaza no quería hacer el trato, pero no tenía muchas opciones, por lo que al final aceptó, -bien, vámonos…-…_

-esto se pone cada vez mejor!- -y espera que no hemos llegado a la mejor parte… oyeron eso?- explosiones, afuera del motel, -Rara sal…- la Gardevoir de Ruby salió de su Pokeball, -si algo pasa afuera, protégenos- la Pokémon asintió, para después empezar a caminar hacía afuera con los demás atrás, aunque Red estaba llorando cómicamente mientras decía, -no puedo ver la final, no puedo escuchar la historia, siento que la suerte no está conmigo…- todos lo miraban con una gota en su frente, -bien, ve Braixen, ayúdanos también…- la Pokémon tipo fuego salió y se puso al lado de Gardevoir, -"Brai…"- -"Garde…"- estaban muy atentas, los que las volvían un muy buen equipo…

* * *

-bien, caos listo, ahora a esperar a la presa- el Alakazam de Sabrina seguía con la destrucción sin piedad, mientras que su entrenadora miraba con una sonrisa expectante a los entrenadores de Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y kalos…

 **Los entrenadores se acercaban más a Sabrina, mientras que el caos en el mundo de los héroes y las heroínas se volvía más grande al pasar los días. Ninguno de los dos grupos parece que tendrán algo de paz y después de esto, que más pasará? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Está historia continuará…**

 **Que buen tiempo pasó, verdad? Creo que estaba algo apenado por no subir por tanto tiempo, que termine haciendo un capítulo larguísimo y bueno, espero que la pena haya válido la pena para ustedes. Ahora, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, tengo que arreglar un pequeño error que hice. En un capítulo anterior dije que Ruby y Red se irían a Kalos, lo cual fue un error mío y lo que debí haber escrito era que se iban a Hoenn, así que tranquilos no es que haya cambiado de idea mientras escribía, simplemente pase por alto eso, pero bueno, creo que ya no importa.**

 **Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo, el cual se titula:**

 **Capítulo 18: una verdad que duele, Gardevoir y Braixen con todo el poder!**


	18. Gardevoir y Braixen con todo el poder!

**Capítulo 18: Una verdad que duele, Gardevoir y Braixen con todo el poder!**

De nuevo estaba en ese sueño raro, todo el mundo lo llamaba.

-Ash!, ASH!-

Esta vez no estaba en una habitación oscura, parecía correr en un pasillo, mientras las luces se volvían rojas y azules. Después de un tiempo, una puerta en frente de él se abría y mientras más entraba, más se acordaba que hacía ahí.

-"no voy a dejar que los lastimen más… voy a detenerlos!"-

De su bolsillo sacó una de sus Pokéballs, liberando a lo que parecía ser una rana humanoide, luego le ordeno que atacara a su oponente, una figura, también humanoide, con armadura, usando corte, sin tener mucho efecto. No importa cuánto tratara, nada le hacía daño, lo que empezó a colmar la paciencia del chico peli negro.

-Greninja!...-

Con un simple llamado, humano y Pokémon empezaron a actuar como uno, vinculándose mentalmente.

-…Es hora de mostrar todo nuestro poder!-

-…Por fin, el extraño fenómeno vínculo!- El entrenador de la figura humanoide se emocionó al ver una de las tantas razones por la cual el se encontraba ahí, -Lamentablemente…-.

Este alzó una mano.

-No es suficiente para detenerme…- Bajándola rápidamente, dándole la señal a su Pokémon para atacar, logrando no solo parar a su enemigo, sino que también… Matándolo.

-Creo que tus amigos aún tienen mucho que disfrutar conmigo… Que lástima que fuiste una decepción…-

En varias pantallas de su monitor, el sujeto miraba como varios de los amigos del ahora muerto entrenador, sucumbían a los tratos que su organización les estaba dando.

-Mewtwo, libera a los demás-

Con suma facilidad, el mencionado abrió las demás Pokeballs, liberando a los compañeros restantes del entrenador, haciendo lo mismo que con el chico, sin dejarles alguna oportunidad para defenderse.

-Bien, terminemos lo que empezamos...-…

* * *

-...No...No...- El pelinegro se había quedado dormido en el carro del policía, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era demasiado agotador y la confesión que hizo el peliverde fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

-Crees que tenga alguna pesadilla?- Pregunto Izuku

-Es realmente raro que tenga alguna, creo que ha tenido un día algo movido, aunque bueno, más movido de lo normal-

-…-

-...Siento que todo esto les tenga que pasar y me siento peor haciendo esto... Pero espero que entiendas que las cosas no están nada bien y que si hago esto es solo para que no tengan que sufrir más...-

-incluso si ya sufrimos lo suficiente?-

-...Te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad muy pronto-

-en serio lo prometes?-

-Si no lo cumplo entonces ten en cuenta que morí-

-no tienes que ser tan brutal sabes? Creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones...-

-siempre me dicen lo mismo...-

El resto del camino fue algo callado...

* * *

-"muy bien, se están tardando demasiado, creo que necesito aumentar el ataque..."- Sabrina sabía muy bien que mientras más destrozos, más posibilidades habían de sacar a sus "presas".

-Qué hacemos? Si salimos ahora puede que nos ataque sin parar con Alakazam, pero si seguimos aquí pondremos a todo el mundo en riesgo- La peli marrón no tenía idea de cómo salir de esa situación, la peli verde planifico todo a detalle, dejando nulas opciones.

-Tengo una idea, Serena, tú y Braixen vengan conmigo, May, Dawn y Red vallan con los rehenes que tenga, luego quiero que uses a Charizard y te los lleves fuera de aquí- La reacción a ese plan fue un completo y rotundo no, por lo menos por parte de May, la cual simplemente tomo su mano y le dijo:

-no te acuerdas nuestra promesa?-

-...claro que me acuerdo, pero es que...-

-pero nada, lo hacemos juntos o no hacemos ningún plan-

-Ah, chicos no creo que este sea un buen momento para pelear...- Antes de que Serena dijera algo más, los demás la detuvieron con una mirada de "ni lo intentes", lo que la dejo algo confundida, pero viendo la situación mejor, solo noto como los dos parecen estar demasiado unidos como para que una pelea termine realmente mal.

-cuanto tiempo paso para que quedaran así?- Lo único que respondieron fue "mucho".

-Bien necesitamos otro plan, alguien tiene alguna idea?- Ruby vio como Red parecía tener una idea.

-Qué tal si nos separamos en grupo como Ruby dijo originalmente...- May lo vio feo por un momento, -Pero...-…

-"Aun no salen, eh? Bien es hora del plan B"- Sabrina llamo de nuevo a su Alakazam, -Bien amigo...- para luego sacar una mega piedra de uno de sus sarcillos, -Megaevoluciona...-

La luz que irradiaba el Pokémon fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los entrenadores escondidos, -Bien chicos, empecemos el plan-.

-De acuerdo!- Dijeron todos a la vez, para después separarse en dos grupos, Ruby, Serena y May en uno y Dawn con Red en otro.

-Oye!- May salió del hotel, llamando la atención de la atacante.

-Muy bien, solo estás tú, así que supongo que tienen un plan super elaborado para detenerme- Sabrina era buena con los juegos mentales, después de todo ella es la líder de gimnasio de tipo psíquico, así que jugarle trucos es bastante difícil y esa la base del plan de Red.

-No, la verdad es que me dejaron sola para combatirte y que ellos ayuden a quien sea que lastimaste- Era obvio que la peli marrón tenía confianza en sí, algo que Sabrina no dejo pasar por alto.

-Alakazam atácala- El Pokémon obedeció, dando en el blanco sin problemas, esparciendo una gran cantidad de humo por los alrededores, -Ahora usa psíquico y deshazte del humo- Como el primer ataque, el tipo psíquico obedeció y se libró del humo fácilmente, solo para encontrar a la chica de pie, sin ningún rasguño, -Justo como lo imagine, Ataca atrás de la chica!- el Pokémon ataco una tercera vez, esta vez, dándole a nada, -Qué?!- La peli marrón solo rio, para después acercarse un a su atacante, revelando a nadie detrás de ella.

-Qué te pareció nuestro truco de magia, Sabrina?-

-Impresionante, no pensé que usaran pantalla de luz de esa manera, lamentablemente, eso no será suficiente para distraerme, Alakazam, ya sabes que hacer- El Pokémon mencionado uso psíquico otra vez, ahora apuntando al piso superior del Motel, dando en el blanco con el escondite de los demás.

-...Aereo, AHORA!- con increíble velocidad, el tipo volador roca logro volar a gran altura, dándole algo de tiempo a Ruby y Serena para atacar.

-Rara, Bola sombra!-

-Braixen, Llamarada!-

Los dos ataques fueron directos hacia el tipo psíquico, -...Predecible- Aunque no logro darle gracias a la teletransportación de este, algo que ya preveían.

-Braixen/Rara, Sigan atacando!- Todos y cada uno de los ataques fue esquivado fácilmente, mientras que su oponente no hacía nada más que observar, era como si solo jugara con ellos.

-Esto está siendo muy, fácil seguro que no tienen otro truco por ahí...- De repente, el suelo cerca de Sabrina se empezó a romper, haciendo que se cayera y su conexión con Alakazam se perdiera un poco, -Quien...?-.

-Rono, sigue usando represión metal contra el suelo!- Los entrenadores sabían que Sabrina y Alakazam tenían una conexión psíquica muy fuerte, romperla era su única opción.

- _cómo se supone que vamos a romper su conexión psíquica, tomarla por sorpresa sería muy difícil y además bastante riesgoso- Pregunto Dawn._

 _-Sencillo, no hay que tomarla por sorpresa- La respuesta de Red solo confundió a todas las chicas, pero Ruby sonrió en señal de saber por dónde iba el pelinegro._

 _-Atacarla de frente, parece un buen plan, pero como haremos para que funcione dos veces?- Red sonrió ante ese comentario._

 _-atacar sin parar, llevarla a un punto que piense que es un juego- El plan por fin tenía sentido para todos, hacerlo ver estúpido y serlo al mismo tiempo._

 _-"_ Ya que Sabrina se espera un plan superelaborado al ser una superestrella y entrenadora poderosa, pues ser atacada por todos a la vez es una idea estúpida que no se esperaba, por lo menos no dé nosotros"- Red puede que no tenga el cerebro más desarrollado, pero sabe afrontar cada situación como sea, incluso con todo en contra de él y todos sus amigos.

-AHORA!- Ruby y Serena sabían que esta era su oportunidad, era atacarla de frente, o ver su plan caer en pedazos.

-Teletranspórtate Alakazam!- Como último recurso, la líder de gimnasio decidió huir de la situación, apareciendo en el techo del motel, -"Eso estuvo cerca..."- Lo que no contaba, era tener a la peli azul atrás de ella, -"La chica de Sinnoh! Se me había olvidado completamente!..."-.

-Bunneary, Rayo de hielo!- La Pokémon coneja lanzo un potente rayo azulado directo al tipo psíquico, el cual por protección volvió a teletransportarse, aunque esta vez sin destino fijo.

-"Nos están...Llevando al límite de nuestro poder..."- El lugar donde aparecieron ahora fue frente de los Pokémon a los cuales acababan de huir, -"...No, ya nos llevaron al limite"-.

-Braixen/Rara, CON TODO EL PODER!- Mientras que la tipo fuego lanzo lanzallamas, la tipo Psíquico Hada lanzo otra bola sombra, combinándose para crear un ataque que sus enemigos no podían esquivar y que al impactar creo una gran explosión, dejando fuera no solo a Mega Alakazam, sino que también a Sabrina.

-...L-Lo logramos...- Ruby no pudo continuar al sentir el afecto de May la cual estaba muy emocionada.

-Quien lo diría, el plan de Red funciono...- Dawn, aunque no tan agotada como los demás, sintió una gran felicidad al ver que todo había terminado, abrazando a su querida compañera tipo normal.

-Chicos!- Red regreso con su Aerodactyl, guardándolo en su Pokeball y agradeciéndole la ayuda para sacar a todos del lugar, -veo que el plan fue todo un éxito- este sonrió, lo que causo que los demás sonrieran también. Serena por su parte estaba muy feliz de ver como todos parecían tan unidos, era un sentimiento que ya había tenido cuando viajo por Kalos, era difícil describirlo, pero era como si estuviera en una gran familia.

-...Mhh, eh?- Sabrina despertó, encontrándose con la cara de los 5 entrenadores que la detuvieron, -Bueno, que piensan hacerme, de cualquier manera parece que cause un gran revuelo, así que de cualquier manera iré a la cárcel- Sus palabras fueron directo al grano.

-Si ya sabemos eso, lo que en verdad queremos saber es por qué lo hiciste- Serena hablo.

-Eso es fácil, fui, algo así como contratada por alguien- de nuevo iba directo a lo que querían saber, parece que el mundo de las películas le causo un poco esa actitud.

-P-Pero podrías haberles negado la propuesta, después de todo eres bastante fuerte-

-La verdad es que la persona que me contrato no es que sea del tipo que acepte un no, de hecho, ni siquiera se encuentra aquí y de cualquier manera puedes sentir la influencia que tiene-

-Qué clase de persona es así?-

-Bueno señorita de Kalos, usted acaba de venir de una catástrofe que sucedió, verdad? Y tú peli marrón, viste los sucesos con los Pokémon legendarios, bueno todas esas cosas las causo una persona, Lyssander-

-Un minuto, lo de los Pokémon legendarios no fue casualidad?- Pregunto la mencionada.

-Claramente no, el cristal que causo todo estaba perfectamente protegido por Rayquaza, alguien con suficiente fuerza logro detenerlo- la chica peli miel pensó en una persona.

-Alain- ese nombre dejo confundidos a todos, -E-Es una larga historia, pero dejando eso de lado, que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que está pasando ahora?-

-Fácil, la persona que me contrato es el, "Alain" de todo esto, aunque sinceramente no creo que sea buena persona-

-Entonces... Hay alguien que sabe que todo esto está pasando...- Dijo la peli miel, lo que por fin llego al cerebro de Ruby.

-Pero ese alguien solo sigue a alguien mayor-

-Le diste en el clavo amiguito-

-Pero eso aun no explica por qué llamarte a ti- Sabrina solo alzo la ceja, para después ver a Red, lo que causo temor en este.

-No me digas que...-

-Crees que de verdad se fueron, digo hay tres idiotas que prácticamente confirman todo-

-El Team Rocket- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Valla, aprenden rápido, bueno supongo que esperare a la policía, ustedes hagan lo que quieran, mi trabajo aquí termino- La peli verde decidió ir a una silla que quedara en pie para poner a su Pokémon en esta y sentarse al lado de el hasta que tuviera fuerzas para moverse.

-Bueno, tenemos un gran problema- Dijo Red mientras procesaba todo.

-No exactamente- Dijo Dawn, la cual miro a May y le guiño el ojo.

-Si cierto, tenemos la ayuda de Handsome!-…

* * *

El auto del policía se detuvo en frente de la estación, este se bajó y ayudo a Izuku a despertar a Ash, luego entraron para ser dejados un momento en la sala de espera.

-Ash, ven un momento- Blake llamo al entrenador pelinegro, el cual entro a una sala la cual ya era conocida para él y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Bien Ash, voy a ser sincero contigo, creo que tendremos que quitarte a tus Pokémon y antes que reclames algo, tranquilo, no lo decimos de manera literal- aunque eso le aliviaba un poco, aún seguía confuso del por qué lo dijo.

-A que te refieres entonces?-

-Fácil, tus Pokémons, o más específicamente, tu, serás parte de la ley y podremos usarte cuando queramos, rechistas un poco y no volverás a ver a ninguno de tus compañeros- La crudeza en la voz del policía hacia entender que esto iba en serio.

-Crees que esto es justo?-

-Si, te escapaste cuando dijimos que no podías y básicamente dañaste medio bosque-

-Y yo como iba a saber que esa cosa estaba ahí?-

-no saltes el tema, tú lo hubieras destruido igual solo con estar batallando, además te escapaste, ahí no tienes nada que decir- Aunque no quería admitirlo, el policía tenía razón, fue imprudente al aceptar salir.

-...L-Lo entiendo-

-Pero no te preocupes ahora podrás salir más seguido-

-eh?-

-Ya que has sido bastante "popular" por aquí, pensamos que sería buena idea hacer algo con esa fama.

-D-De que hablas?-

-Eres básicamente un villano, así que tuvimos una idea al ver que eres el "villano" con menos villanía que los otros-

-A dónde vas con esto...- La sonrisa de Blake le dio una mala espina.

-Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, eres oficialmente un maestro en la U.A.-

-Q-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-

 **Con enemigo más poderoso de lo que se pensaba entre las sombras, armando un plan que involucra a dos mundos, cuál será el plan para nuestros protagonistas, en especial el azabache, que ahora parece haberse metido en un problema más grande, que rayos les enseñará un "villano" a una escuela de héroes? Esto y más en el próximo capitulo...**

 **Esta historia continuara...**

 **Woah, no los veo desde el año pasado! Perdón por el retraso, si de capítulos que se volvieron algo aburridos se trata, este se lleva el pastel. Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, aunque conociéndome, no prometo nada.**

 **Como vieron he cambiado bastante la manera en que pongo el texto y pienso reescribir los demás capítulos para que se vean así, cuando lo hare? En estos días, no tengo una fecha en específico.**

 **Algo que puedo decir es que ya terminé de idear los próximos capítulos, así que, en perdón por no subir nada, les mostrare los títulos hasta el final de este arco y comienzos del siguiente! (sé que hago lo mismo cuando me tardo, pero bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada. También tengo que decir que con la salida del nuevo anime cambie algunas cositas, pero la trama principal sigue en pie).**

 **Capitulo 19: Enseñanzas al estilo de la maldad? Deku vs. Ash!**

 **Capitulo 20: Tiempo es lo que menos queda, llega Rayquaza!**

 **Capitulo 21-23: La batalla de los mundos**

 **Capitulo 24: Regresando a casa, la gran aventura de Izuku**

 **Capitulo 25: Captura a los que puedas, adelante Gou!**

 **Capitulo 26: Una región paradisiaca para descansar, Alola!**

 **(Muy bien, mejor paro que si no diré toda la trama aquí. Espero verlos hasta la próxima, Ciao!)**


End file.
